Her Bête Noire
by Mrs. Elizabeth Gibbs
Summary: AU- tag to 'Bête Noire'. Jenny comes back to the States, and she and Gibbs deal with what that means for them, and their future.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I just re-watched this episode and I was intrigued, because I love thinking about the 'what could have been' universe. It's a slight AU, and it takes place the day following the episode 'Bête Noire'. You'll understand as you read, I do believe :) Please leave me a review and tell me what you think, I love all your feedback, positive and negative!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to NCIS, the characters and original belong to DPB; the only thing I can lay claim to is the plot line I came up with.

* * *

Her husband could not stay out of trouble for long, it seemed.

She'd left him alone for two months. Two. Months. And he'd managed to get himself shot. And not just shot, but shot by a terrorist, at NCIS headquarters.

Sighing, Jenny Gibbs stepped off the plane that had brought her from London, walking quickly through the terminal. She'd caught the first flight possible, which still hadn't gotten her home until the day after Jethro's injury. He, of course, thought that it was nothing. "Just a flesh wound," he'd said over the phone. He honestly tried to get her to stay in London, saying he'd be fine. Like she'd be able to work knowing her husband was hurt.

She spotted Ducky's Morgan immediately, relief filling her. She walked over to the car, finding the elderly ME sipping a cup of tea as he waited. He looked up when she knocked on the window, his face breaking out into a wide smile. He unlocked the door and she climbed inside swiftly, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"Thanks so much for picking me up Ducky."

"Oh it was no trouble my dear. You look wonderful, how has London been?" Ducky asked, his soft accent bringing a smile to her face.

"It's been nice, but I miss being in the states. I miss seeing my husband everyday," Jenny replied, letting out a sigh. It was difficult, their arrangement. She'd been transferred to London to work counter-terrorism there, while Jethro remained in the states. Only the SecNav and Tom Morrow knew about their marriage; Jethro's team knew he was married, just not to whom.

They'd been happily married for six months when the offer to work in London had appeared. She hadn't wanted to go, at first. They'd been talking about trying to have a baby, and going to London would ruin that. Jethro had seen that this was something she wanted though, deep down. And he didn't want her to resent him or herself later on if she refused this and then couldn't get where she wanted because of it.

So, she had accepted. She spent months abroad, coming home very infrequently. Soon, though, this was going to change. At least, she hoped.

"I know Jethro has missed you as well dear. He's been a bit gruffer lately," Ducky observed, starting the car. Jennifer seemed anxious, and he could assume it was because she was desperate to see her husband. Jethro being shot yesterday had triggered him to call her; she was, after all, on another continent, and Jethro would not want his wife worrying about him. She'd come to near hysterics on the phone when he'd delivered the news. He was just glad she was here now.

"Yes, I'm sure he has. I wasn't able to fly home for our anniversary, Ducky. One of the most important days of the year, and I missed it because of work," Jenny replied, pain filling her pretty green eyes. "He, of course, tried to blow it off, but I know he's hurting. It's been two whole months since I've last seen him in person."

Ducky knew that this was hard on the two of them; they were very much in love, and being apart was difficult for them. That, and they never seemed to be able to get enough of each other when they did see each other. But there was real pain in Jennifer's voice and in her eyes, that much Ducky knew. Hopefully, Jethro would be able to comfort his wife when she arrived home. They both needed it, clearly.

"Jennifer, I'm sure he understands. Besides, you're here now. That's all that matters," Ducky told her, patting her hand lightly. He pulled up to their house, knowing Jethro needed Jennifer. "Go to him. I'm sure we'll have time to catch up later."

"Thanks again Ducky," Jenny said, squeezing his hand before stepping out and walking to the front door. Rolling her eyes when she discovered it unlocked, she pushed it open, looking around.

The house looked much the same as when she had left; then again, her husband spent most of his time in the basement when she was away. She didn't find him in the basement, which was odd, but considering he was injured, she considered it a blessing. Climbing the stairs, she reached their bedroom, where she found him sprawled out on the bed, his head buried in a pillow, his left arm bandaged. She winced, seeing his shoulder.

She hated that she hadn't been here, to be there for him. It was so difficult, being on another continent from her husband for such long periods of time. She missed him terribly, and she knew that although he wouldn't admit it, he missed her as well.

She closed the door behind her, stepping out of her heels and changing from her clothes into pajama pants and a tank top before slipping into bed next to him. She softly stroked his hair, just content to watch him sleep. Eventually, the external stimuli brought him to consciousness, and he blinked his eyes open, looking at her in confusion.

"Jen? What are you doing home? I thought you were in London until next month," he said, the sleep slowly disappearing from his blue eyes as he woke up, confusion shadowing his face.

"Well hello to you too, dear, I'm so glad you're happy to see me," Jenny quipped, knowing he was just tired. Jethro rolled his eyes at her, scrubbing a hand down his face.

"I'm glad you're here, Jen," Jethro corrected, his eyes gleaming. "But why are you here right now?"

"My husband got shot. I got on the first flight possible home. How are you feeling?" Jenny asked, her eyes filling with concern as she touched his cheek gently.

"You didn't have to come just because I got shot, Jen, as thrilled as I am to see you sooner than expected. It was nothing, really," Jethro said, tugging her closer to his level, kissing her and stealing her breath. She kissed him back happily, letting herself get lost in her husband-it had, after all, been a long two months. The need for air became too much eventually, and they broke apart but kept their faces close, sharing the same air space.

"Of course I had to come Jethro. My husband got shot. Did you honestly think I'd be able to work knowing that?" Jenny asked, shaking her head slightly. "And it gave me an excuse to see and touch you before next month."

"Now that is something I am very thankful for," Jethro said, kissing her again. He deepened the kiss easily, invading her mouth and cutting all coherent thought from her mind. But when he went to roll himself over her, she broke away, shaking her head.

"No, Jethro. You got shot yesterday."

"Jen, it was a graze. Just a flesh wound. I'm fine," Jethro said, attempting to convince her, all the while running his hands over her still-clothed body, distracting her with his touch-the touch she'd missed for the past two months.

"Ducky said you lost consciousness after the shot and they sent you home in a sling!" Jenny said, her fear leaking into her voice as she gently pushed off his hands, shaking her head. Jethro could tell how much this had scared her, and he stroked her hair, kissing her forehead softly, holding her close.

"Jenny, I'm fine, really. I'm going back to work in a few days and the sling was just for yesterday. You're overreacting," Jethro said, shaking his head as he tried to assure her. He didn't want their limited time together to be overshadowed with her worry about how he was feeling. "Can we just enjoy the few days we have together before you go back, please?"

"Well…that's something else I wanted to talk to you about.," Jenny said, biting her lip as she kept her gaze trained on his chest, her fingers twisting into the hair there.

"How long this time?" Jethro asked, sighing quietly. Another transfer-he wondered how far this time.

"Well…they want to transfer me…" Jenny started, her voice trailing off slightly.

"Jen, just tell me how long." Jethro interrupted, just wanting the information so that he could use it to sulk in the basement after she left again.

"Back to the states," Jenny finished, waiting for her words to sink in. Jethro remained silent, shock radiating off of him. Clearly, this had not been what he'd been expecting.

"Really? Jenny…are you serious?" Jethro asked, his eyes wide. His brain was still processing-she was coming home? For good?

"Yes. Morrow called me a few days ago. There's an opening for a Team Leader in the building, and he offered me the job," Jenny said, biting her lip as she waited for him to speak. It was so hard to keep the grin off of her face.

"What did you say?" Jethro asked, curiosity seeping from his pores.

"Well…I said yes," Jenny said, a grin breaking out on her face. Jethro pulled her closer, kissing her until they both couldn't breathe, happiness radiating from both of them. "I take it you're happy?"

"Happy? Jenny, I'm ecstatic! I get to come home to you everyday, see you, touch you, hold you. I don't have to work out a time difference to know if I'm going to wake you up, or worry that something's going to happen to you. Jen, this means no more phone sex!" Jethro said, his eyes alight with happiness. Jenny laughed, her arms looping around his neck, carefully avoiding his shoulder.

"Well, I'm glad you're as happy as I am. I was a little worried," Jenny said, biting her lip again as she dropped her gaze, avoiding his eyes.

"Why? Why were you worried, babe?" Jethro asked, his hand coming underneath her chin to tilt her head upwards so he could see her eyes.

"Well…we'll be working in the same building, and it'll be harder to keep our marriage a secret," Jenny said, shrugging her shoulders. Jethro let out a laugh, brushing her hair out of her face, kissing her nose.

"That's what you're worried about? Jen, I could care less! The whole world can find out we're married. I just want to be able to see you everyday," Jethro said, resting his forehead on hers. Jenny sighed quietly, closing her eyes.

"Well when you put it that way I feel stupid for worrying."

"Well, you could always make up for it…" Jethro said, letting his statement trail off suggestively. Jenny laughed, relenting.

"Fine, but if you hurt yourself you tell me, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah," Jethro said before kissing her, pulling her underneath him. They had two months to make up for, and he wasn't going to waste a second.

* * *

Hours later, Jethro watched his wife sleep in his arms. It felt so good to touch her again, to hold her after two months. He couldn't be happier that she was being transferred back to the states; he'd missed her, when she was away. Being back in the states meant that they could try for the baby they'd wanted before she'd moved, and he knew she wanted that.

Jenny became restless, shifting in his arms. He attempted to quiet her, but she continued to move, incoherent words falling from her lips.

"No…no Jethro, please, not him, no stop," Jenny whimpered, her eyes tightly shut. Jethro stroked her hair, shushing her gently, attempting to bring her out of the nightmare. Little did he know, it would take much more than a gentle hand to bring her from the horror she was watching.

* * *

The dream started out enjoyable.

She was with Jethro, watching two small redheaded girls play on a playground. She turned to tell him something when she discovered he was no longer there. She turned, and the scene changed. She was no longer at a park, watching her daughters play; she was in Autopsy, a masked man pointing a gun at Jethro.

She tried to scream, but no sound escaped her lips. She listened to her husband trying to talk his way out of the situation, but the terrorist heard nothing of it. It was like slow motion as she heard the loud crack of the gun and watched the bullet speed in Jethro's direction. It hit his shoulder, a through and through wound. He fell, blood pouring from his shoulder.

But something was wrong. There was too much blood, the red stain gathering around his body. She couldn't move, her feet frozen in place. She couldn't go to him, her eyes stayed wide, unblinking, the scene in front of her burning into her retinas.

"Jenny. Jen. JEN!" her eyes flew open, taking in the darkened bedroom. Jethro lay next to her, concern and fear reflected in his eyes. "Jen are you-"

She threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him, not caring about his shoulder, just glad to see he was alive. He wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back as he hugged her tightly. She sobbed into his neck, broken breathing puncturing the sobs.

"Shhh, it's fine, it was just your bête noire," Jethro whispered, kissing her temple gently. Jenny's sobs were suddenly mixed in with quiet giggles, and Jethro pulled back slightly, looking at her curiously. "What? Why are you laughing?"

"Just…that's the extent of your French, isn't it?" Jenny said, her voice slightly hoarse as she raised a hand to wipe at her eyes, brushing away the drops. Jethro frowned slightly, having been caught.

"It sounds better than nightmare. And I know some French just…not a lot," Jethro said, brushing a curl out of his wife's face before cupping her cheek in his palm, his thumb running along her cheekbone.

"Because you never bothered to learn the language," Jenny commented, tilting her face even more into his palm, closing her eyes again.

"I don't need to learn it. I have you," Jethro pointed out, earning himself a smile and a gentle laugh. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Jenny pulled her knees in closer, wrapping her arms around them and pulling them closer to her chest, resting her chin on her right knee, keeping her eyes closed, her head facing him.

"It started out okay. We were at a playground watching-" at this her voice broke slightly and she had to swallow and take a deep breath before continuing at a whisper. "We were watching our daughters on the playground. Then, suddenly you weren't there and I was in Autopsy, watching the shooter point a gun at you and I couldn't move and there was so much blood…I couldn't help you, I couldn't save you…Jethro I…I can't…"

"Shh, Jenny I understand. I had the same dream after the former Czech Republic Op. After you got shot, I had that nightmare for days," Jethro said, stroking her hair, his fingers brushing her temples. Jenny's face softened slightly, a tiny smile on her face, her eyes still closed.

"That was the first time you told me you loved me."

"After you got shot, I realized that I couldn't live without you. I wanted you to know how much you meant to me," Jethro said, holding her gaze. Jenny leaned forward, kissing him gently.

"Do you know how much I love you?" she asked, resting her forehead on his.

"I know how much I love you," Jethro replied.

"I don't think that's an even comparison," Jenny said in return, shaking her head slightly.

"You wanna bet?" Jethro retorted, snorting quietly as he pulled her closer, raising an eyebrow.

"I guess it depends on what the prize is," Jenny said, straddling his hips and leaning forward, giving him quite a view.

"You have to ask?" Jethro asked, his hands going to her hips as his eyebrow rose higher, his thumbs pressing into her hipbones. He knew she wouldn't sleep for a few more hours; the nightmare was too fresh in her mind. He was more than glad to take her mind off of it. He'd let her think of nothing but him for the rest of the night.

Because soon enough, this would be how they spent their evenings and their nights, together, both bringing and giving comfort. And he couldn't wait, because he'd never get enough of his wife.

Now, he just had to break it to his team.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well. This was originally a one-shot that I posted way back in July last year, and I had every intention of keeping it that way. Except that I've been watching a lot of the first two seasons, and I'm finding I LOVE writing tags to some of the episodes. And since this is one of the only non-angsty storylines from my season one/two tags, I'd like to expand it. I went back and revised the first chapter a little bit, and I intend on adding more to this story. So, I hope you all don't kill me for adding another story onto my plate, lol. :) And, well, I love the idea of Jenny and Gibbs being married after Paris and then Jenny meeting the team. It just seems perfect to me.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own plotline and my OCs (otherwise known as Jenny's team, who will be in next chapter).

* * *

It took three weeks, but finally, Jenny was home for good.

She blew out a breath as she unpacked the last box, placing the files in the slots of the desk in front of her, keeping them in order. She'd just set the box aside when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her against a broad chest.

"Boo."

She smiled at her husband's voice, tilting her head back so that it rested on Jethro's shoulder, her hands slipping over his on her waist.

"Very scary," she replied, shooting him a smirk. He rolled his eyes, tilting her face closer so that he could kiss her.

He'd been kissing her a lot, she'd noticed. Since she'd announced that she was going to be transferring back home to the States, he'd barely kept his hands off of her. Not that she was complaining, but…she was wondering how work was going to be.

"You are aware that you can't do this while we're at work, right?" she asked, her mouth still on his. He grinned against her lips, and she pulled away, raising an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"You don't think Morrow would approve of making out in public?" Jethro asked, a wicked grin on his face. Jenny rolled her eyes, pushing away from him slightly.

"Don't even think about it," she said, shaking her head. "Not gonna happen. You don't get to touch me on NCIS property."

"Now that isn't fair," Jethro protested, shaking his head at her words. "I still have time to make up for."

"And you can make up for all that time at night and on the weekends," Jenny replied, pending to pick up a fallen pen, feeling Jethro's eyes on her ass as she moved. "On NCIS grounds, you keep your hands to yourself, Jethro Gibbs."

"You don't play fair."

"When have I ever played fair?" she asked, batting her thick eye lashes, enjoying his reaction; he swallowed hard and shifted, clearly uncomfortable. Just the way she liked it.

"Certainly not now," he replied, his voice low and rough, hoarse as he let the blood rush south. Jenny's eyes darkened, becoming forest green, and they both knew where this battle was ending.

Since he'd been given the all clear, they'd fully enjoyed each other's bodies, reveling in the fact that there were no more boundaries; there was no distance between them, not phone line connecting them, and they could do what they loved to do. There was a thick pink scar from where the bullet had grazed his shoulder, but he could move it and put weight on it, and so there was no problem with being intimate with his wife-a woman he would never be able to get enough of.

"Where would the fun be in being fair?" Jenny asked, her voice velvet in his ears. Jethro swallowed again, his hands itching to reach out and touch her.

So, he did.

His hands fell to her waist while her arms wound around his neck, pulling him closer and crashing their mouths together, both letting out a low sound of pleasure as they came together in a kiss. It was the kind of kiss Jenny had craved while in London; raw and emotional and intense. It continued for a few minutes as hands roamed, raising the heat of the room by degrees.

"We doing this on the desk?" Jenny asked when she pulled away, breathless, her cheeks flushed, and her hair pulled from its ponytail. Jethro's own breathing was ragged, one of his hands up underneath her shirt, pressed into her lower back, and the other was threaded into her crimson curls, keeping her close.

"Works for me," he ground out, and she nodded briefly before kissing him again. With that, they were lost in each other, and they wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

"I don't know what to wear."

Jethro emerged from the bathroom after his shower, towel wrapped around his waist, to find his wife in her own towel staring at the closet. His eyes widened-had she been standing there throughout his entire shower?

"Jen, you look great in anything."

"This is my first day! I have to make a good impression, especially on both of our teams," Jenny replied, running a hand through her still-damp hair. "I don't know what to wear."

"Jen, you're talking to a guy who wears the same thing every day," Jethro told her, pulling on a pair of blue-striped boxers, watching as she clutched her towel closer. "Jenny, just wear what makes you feel comfortable, and in control. That's all that matters."

Jenny sighed, nodding. Rifling through the closet, she pulled out a pair of straight black pants and slipped them on over a pair of simple black panties. Next was a plain black bra with a black lace camisole, and a dark green button-up shirt; she left the top button undone, leaving some of her creamy skin exposed. For shoes she chose a pair of tall black heels, slipping into them and feeling more confident as she went.

Jethro noticed the smile on her face, and let his lips curl into one of their own. He knew how much shoes meant to his wife-she'd told him enough times. She'd just needed a push in the right direction.

Jenny was grateful for her husband, and as she headed towards the bathroom, she kissed his still-bare shoulder gently, enjoying the feeling of his warm skin under her lips. She ran her hand over his back as she walked towards the bathroom, her fleeting touch burning his skin with its path.

In the bathroom, Jenny dried her hair and brushed it out, securing the top half in a clip and brushing her bangs. She went through the steps of her make-up, choosing a dusty green for her eye shadow, and lined her rims with kohl. Adding mascara and a deep magenta lipstick, she finished the look, pleased.

When she walked back out, Jethro was pulling on a deep red polo shirt over a white t-shirt, and she took a moment to admire her husband, and his incredible body. She still couldn't believe that he was his-but she wouldn't change it.

"Can I tell you how jealous I am of the fact that you look incredible in anything?" Jenny asked, coming up behind him in the mirror, looking over his shoulder. He rolled his eyes, turning towards her.

"Jen, you look absolutely beautiful," Jethro replied, his hands falling to her waist. Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth. "Believe that, please."

"Mm, kiss me again and I just might," she said, a smile starting, the corners of her mouth turning upwards. He happily obliged, kissing her carefully, making sure not to smear her lipstick.

"You're beautiful, Jen, and everyone is going to love you," Jethro said, kissing her cheek and looking into her eyes. "You're going to have a great first day."

"Well, how can I not, with you there," Jenny said, nudging his hip lightly. She smiled, fixing his collar. "Are we telling the team that I'm the one you've been married to for the past three years?"

"I say we wait, see if they figure out it's you," Jethro said, finding a belt and slipping it through the loops and cinching it. Jenny nodded, her fingers playing with her wedding rings.

"Could be fun," she said, nodding. "Who do you think will figure it out first?"

"Kate," Jethro said almost instantly, and Jenny had to smile. He did, after all, know his team the best.

"I think it'll be Tim," Jenny said, running her fingers through her husband's stubborn cowlick.

"You're on," Jethro said, a teasing glint in his eyes. Jenny rolled her eyes, touching his chest lightly.

"Loser does dishes for a month?" Jenny asked, raising an eyebrow. Jethro nodded, putting on his watch and grabbing his cell from the bedside table before following Jenny downstairs.

They made breakfast and were just cleaning up when both of their cell phones went off.

"Welcome to back to DC sweetheart," Jethro said, and Jenny smiled.

She was glad to be back.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: WOW. I was not expecting all of your reactions to this! You are all awesome, and I hope you continue to enjoy this story with this update!

Disclaimer: I own my OCs and my plot line.

* * *

"You have a case?" Jenny asked when her husband closed his cell phone, taking another drink of his coffee. He nodded, setting his mug down.

"Body in Anacostia Park," he replied, standing up and stretching his back. "Gotta meet the team there. You okay to drive in by yourself?"

"I am quite capable of driving myself to NCIS," Jenny replied, flashing him a reassuring smile. "I have to meet with Morrow, and then I'll meet my team."

"I'll try to grab lunch with you," Jethro said, grabbing the car keys from the counter. Pulling her closer, he pressed his lips to hers, and she could taste the coffee in his mouth. "Have a great first day."

"Mm, I'll try," Jenny said, brushing her lips over his once more. "Go, before Tony calls you, asking where you are."

"Wouldn't want that now would we?" Jethro asked, a smirk twisting his lips. He couldn't stop from kissing her once more, and then he was out the door. Jenny bit her lip, containing the smile.

Twenty minutes later, Jenny was driving to NCIS headquarters. She tapped her fingers on the steering wheel as she drove, the music in the background filling her ears. She pulled into the parking lot and stepped out, grabbing her bag and her coffee cup, heading for the elevator.

When it reached the bullpen level, she couldn't stop the excited flutter in her stomach as she realized yet again that this is where she worked-and she wasn't leaving anytime soon.

She took the steps up to Director Morrow's office, stepping up to his assistant's desk. The young woman looked up, her brown eyes taking her in.

"I have an appointment with Tom," Jenny said, and the woman nodded.

"Name?" the assistant asked, prepared to type into the computer.

"Jenny Shepard."

Jenny turned at the sound of Tom Morrow's voice, a warm smile on his face.

"Well, it's Jenny Gibbs now, but yes, that's me," Jenny said, stepping forward to take Tom's extended hand.

"Ah, yes, my mistake," Tom said, leading her into his office. "You look good, Jenny."

"Thank you Tom," Jenny said, taking the seat he motioned to.

"We're very excited to have you back at the agency Jenny," Tom said, pulling out two files. "We could really use you to get some of our younger agents up to NCIS standards."

"I'm glad to be back Tom," Jenny replied, accepting the two folders he gave her.

"The two new members of your team are Gianna Bianchetti and Landon Oliver. As you can see from their files, they're both very promising," Tom said, watching as Jenny read through their profiles. "They're coming from other teams, Gianna from San Diego, and Landon is transferring from Los Angeles."

"From the West Coast," Jenny commented, raising an eyebrow slightly as she read. Tom let out a laugh, nodding.

"Hollywood agents, as your husband calls them," he remarked, and the corners of her lips turned up.

"I have no problem with it, as long as they work hard and can get the job done," Jenny replied, shrugging. Tom nodded, folding his hands.

"In a few months, after you've gotten comfortable with your team and the job, I'll more than likely be adding a probationary agent to your team as well," Tom told her, and she nodded, closing the file and looking up at Tom. "You'll be dividing cases with your husband's team; lately, the number of cases has risen steeply, and we haven't been able to stop the overflow, making Jethro have to run his team into the ground, as I'm sure you know."

Jenny nodded-it hadn't been hard to tell from her husband's voice when he'd called that he was exhausted. And even in the three weeks that she'd been traveling between the States and London, he'd caught an insane amount of cases.

"Now, the cases will alternate between both of your teams," Tom said, linking his fingers.

"Sounds good," Jenny replied, nodding. "And Tom?"

"Yes?" he asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Not many people know how Jethro is married to, and we'd like to keep it that way," Jenny said, watching as Tom's eyes widened. "And, well…there may be a bet involved."

At that Tom's face broke out in a grin, and he nodded.

"Of course. Will you be going by Agent Gibbs, or Shepard?" he asked, curious.

"I think that the agency is big enough with one Agent Gibbs in it," she replied, smiling. "I'll still be Agent Shepard, but my married name is Gibbs."

"I understand," Tom said, nodding. "How would you like to meet your team Agent Shepard?"

"I would love to."

Tom led her to the door, opening. His assistant looked up, catching his attention.

"Sir, your wife is on line one," she said, her bangs falling into her eyes for a moment.

"Thank you Diane," Tom said, nodding to her. "Can you tell her I'll call her back in about twenty minutes?"

"No problem sir," Diane replied, picking up the phone.

Tom continued to lead Jenny out to the catwalk, and down towards the bullpen. Her desk was on the other side of the partition behind Jethro's desk.

Oh, this could be fun.

At the two desks across from hers were a man and woman, both in the mid-twenties. They stood when they saw her, coming around to the front of their desks.

"Special Agent Shepard, these are Special Agents Bianchetti and Oliver."

The woman stepped up first; she was tall and tan, her olive skin accented by her dark black hair. She had large, dark eyes, the color of night, and full, dark lips.

"Gianna Bianchetti," she said, sticking out a hand. "I'm really looking forward to working with you."

"And I you," Jenny replied, shaking the younger woman's hand firmly. She turned to the young man next, who stepped forward as well. He had floppy blonde hair that kept falling into his large golden eyes, and his frame was similar to a rail-tall, skinny, and lanky.

"Landon Oliver," he said, shaking her hand. "I'm sure we'll work well together."

"I do hope we will," Jenny replied, an amused smile creeping onto her face.

"I'll leave you three to get better acquainted," Tom said, nodding. "Come up and see me before you leave, Jenny, if you would."

"Of course," Jenny replied, nodding to him. He cast all three of them a smile before heading back up to his office. Gianna and Landon went back to their desks, continuing to unpack, and Jenny headed to hers, setting down her bag on the empty surface.

Landon already had two picture frames on the surface of his desk, directly next to his computer, while Gianna's desk was mostly empty, save for a stack of multi-colored post-it notes and a rubber band ball.

Sitting behind her desk, Jenny pulled out the silver picture frame of her father and placed it near her computer screen. Another photo sat in her bag, but she'd wait until after the bet had been won to place it on her desk. She was moving her hand when her engagement caught the light, and Gianna, sitting directly across from her, couldn't contain her gasp.

"That's an absolutely gorgeous ring," she said, her dark eyes wide. "How long have you been married?"

"A little over three years," Jenny replied, offering the woman a smile. "Are you?"

"Not yet," the woman replied, shaking her head. "I'm still trying to find the right guy."

"Always a good plan," Jenny said. She turned to Landon, tilting her head slightly. "And you?"

"My wife Skyler and I have been married for six years," Landon answered, sitting forward slightly. His golden eyes were softer as he spoke about his wife, and Jenny was impressed.

"Any kids?" Jenny asked, enjoying this get-to-know-you session.

"Sienna is three," Landon replied, his eyes going to one of the pictures. "Skyler is pregnant, due in six months."

"Congratulations," Jenny said, smiling. Landon nodded, accepting her good wishes.

The group lapsed into silence as they continued to organize their things, turning on computers and setting up accounts. They were just nearing lunchtime when the elevator opened, and Jenny watched as her husband and his team stepped off.

She hid her smile as the team-save Jethro-ogled her, Gianna, and Landon. She heard her husband bark instructions to his team before saying he was going to Abby's, and it only took thirty seconds after he left for Tony to make his way over.

"Welllllll what do we have here?" he asked, her grin wide as he looked mostly at the two women on the team. Jenny raised an eyebrow, watching his eyes dip down Gianna's v-neck shirt.

"I'm Gianna Bianchetti," Gianna said, and Tony ate up the not-so-subtle flirting. Jenny rolled her eyes, exchanging a look with Landon.

"I'm Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo," Tony said, leaning closer to her over her desk. "But feel free to call me Tony."

"We'll do that, Agent DiNozzo," Jenny said from behind him, her arms folded over her chest. Tony turned around, his eyes widening at her, with her long legs crossed at the ankles, and her arms folded underneath her breasts, giving him plenty to stare at.

"And you would be?"

"Agent Jenny Shepard," she replied, moving slightly, her rings catching the light. "Team leader."

"Married?" Tony asked, slight disappointment crossing his features.

"Three years," Jenny answered, sitting up slightly. "And we're very happy, thank you."

"Good for you," Tony responded, nodding. He looked at Landon, raising his head slightly in greeting. "You?"

"Landon Oliver," he answered, returning the greeting.

"Well, things are going to get much more interesting now that we have friends sitting behind us," Tony said, grinning at them. "Don't mind our boss-he's a little grumpy, but a good guy underneath it all."

"DiNozzo!"

"That's my cue-gotta go," he said, turning and running back into the bullpen at the sound of Jethro's voice. Jenny rolled her eyes, turning back to her work.

A little while later, Gianna and Landon left to get lunch-Jenny declined, saying she'd come next time. Both bullpens were empty, save for Jenny, and she didn't hear anything until a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Boo," a voice said softly in her ear, and she bit her lip, controlling the grin.

"I thought we agreed to no PDA," Jenny said as his hands fell away from her eyes and she turned around and faced her husband.

"I believe we agreed to no making out in public," Jethro replied, raising one eyebrow at her. She rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"You're impossible."

"Ah, you love it," Jethro responded, grinning.

"Oh do I ever," Jenny said, mocking him in a breathy voice. "Are you free to get lunch?"

"I'm all yours if you'll have me," he replied, and she smiled.

"Well, considering that that was one of my vows, I'll have to say yes," Jenny said, her eyes bright. Jethro smiled, grabbing his coat from behind his desk. "Where to?"

"I have some ideas," Jethro answered, and Jenny shuddered playfully.

"Oh, I'm terrified," she gasped in horror for a moment before smiling, following him to the elevator. The doors closed, and they'd only been descending for a moment when Jethro stopped it. He pulled her closer and captured her lips, letting her hands thread into his hair and his fall to her waist, but eventually travelling down further, pulling her closer. She let out a soft moan that combined with a gasp as they broke apart.

"I've always wanted to do that to you, in here," Jethro admitted, pulling back from kissing her neck to look her in the eyes. She let out a light laugh, her hands staying in his hair.

"Well, it's good to know we have the same fantasies," she replied, kissing him again. His eyes gleamed in amusement, and he opened his mouth, but she covered it with her own again, stopping him. "Don't go there right now sweetheart. I can't exactly have sex with you in the elevator on my first day."

"Second?"  
"Only in your dreams."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: You have no idea how much your reactions on this story have meant! I'm glad you all are enjoying this story so much!

Disclaimer: I own my OCs and the plot.

* * *

Jenny rubbed at her eyes for what felt like the tenth time in the span of half an hour. Staring at a computer screen was killing her eyes-and her head-and she was starting to feel the long day.

Lunch with her husband had been the highlight of her day; he'd taken her to a small café that had great seafood pasta, and she'd enjoyed herself. Then again, she just enjoyed spending time with her husband again, so that may have added to it.

She'd come back and started in on the rest of the mountain of paperwork that she'd barely dented that morning. Gianna and Landon had left about twenty minutes before, wishing her a goodnight, which she'd returned. And Jethro's team was working on their case, and from the sounds behind her, they were actually getting somewhere.

She was just finishing up one of the last sheets of paper when there was more movement behind her. Jethro, Tony, and Tim stepped into the elevator, and Jenny watched as all three men's eyes wandered over her and her team. She smirked lightly, her eyes meeting Jethro's for a moment. He raised one eyebrow silently, and she caught her lip in her lower teeth, twisting slightly.

She watched his eyes darken as the elevator doors slid shut.

She smiled to herself, continuing to push through her paperwork, confident in knowing that for once, she'd had the last 'word'. She finished the last bit of paperwork and began to collect everything to bring up to the Director, when a throat was cleared next to her. She looked up, seeing Kate standing next to her.

"Hi," Kate said, sticking out her hand, her brown eyes meeting Jenny's. "I'm Kate Todd. You've already met my partner, Tony. I apologize for him; he likes to think he's still in college sometimes."

"Jenny Shepard," Jenny replied, shaking her hand warmly. "And I've worked with the likes of Agent DiNozzo before-he'll grow up, eventually."

"I find that hard to believe with Tony," Kate said, shaking her head. "But maybe you're right. How do you like DC?"

"Well, this is where I started," Jenny answered, looking around the large room. "It's nice to be back; I transferred in from London."

"Wow," Kate replied, nodding appreciatively. "You started here?"

"With none other than your boss," Jenny replied, a slight smirk touching her mouth. Kate's eyes widened, her jaw dropping slightly in disbelief.

"And you survived?" she asked, and Jenny let out a light laugh.

"You learn a lot from him, Kate," Jenny said, although her mind drifted to…nonworking things she'd been taught by him. "He's a brilliant team leader." _And an even better husband_, she thought.

"Well, at least I have hope," Kate said, offering her a smile. Jenny returned it, nodding.

"How's your case?" Jenny asked, and Kate sighed.

"Well, we think we had a lead, and I'm hoping it is. We've been going nonstop for the past few weeks," Kate replied, rubbing her forehead with her palm. "I liked being able to claim I had a social life."

"Well, that's why we're here," Jenny said, and Kate cracked a smile. "Although I guess my social kind of went down the tubes when I got married."

"You're married? How long?" Kate asked, nodding appreciatively at the ring on Jenny's left hand.

"Three years," Jenny answered, twisting the two gold bands as she looked at them.

"So it does work?" Kate asked, raising an eyebrow slightly. "Having this job and being married?"

"With the right man, yes," Jenny replied, nodding. "It does take effort, but it is possible."

"Well, that's good to know," Kate said, her brown eyes softer. Jenny smiled, one hand resting lightly on the desk. "Do you have any kids?"

"Not right now," Jenny answered, shaking her head. "Up until about three weeks ago, I lived on a different continent than my husband except for the few times I could fly home to visit, so we decided we'd wait for stability to start working on a family."

"So I'm guessing that this transfer was a blessing?" Kate asked, raising one eyebrow knowingly. Jenny's cheeks flushed slightly, and she bit her lower lip.

"You could say that," Jenny said, and Kate laughed. "He's barely kept his hands off me since I got home."

"Always a good thing," Kate replied, winking. "I should get back to work so that Gibbs doesn't kill me when he gets back."

"We'll have to grab lunch sometime, when you don't have a case," Jenny said, and Kate nodded.

"I look forward to it," Kate replied, smiling. "Have a good night Jenny."

"You too," Jenny said, watching as the younger woman headed back to her desk. She brought the paperwork up to the Director's office, leaving it with his assistant. She was heading back down the stairs when Jethro and the boys stepped off the elevator, a man in cuffs with them. He caught her eyes as they walked by, stopping and leaving the cuffed man to be dragged to interrogation with Tony, Tim, and Kate.

"I take it your lead worked out?" she asked as he pulled her into the corner near the stairs, out of sight of everyone. He nodded, dipping his head to kiss her fleetingly, his lips tasting strongly of coffee. "And I take it that that kiss means you won't be home until later?"

"Gotta do the interrogation and paperwork," her husband answered in a rough whisper, one hand slipping underneath her shirt and stroking her pale stomach, causing her breath to catch in her throat as she bit back the moan. His mouth moved close to her ear, his breath hot on her skin, making her shiver. "Even though I'd rather be doing you."

Jenny collected herself enough to hit him, closing her eyes in an attempt to slow her heart rate.

"We're in public," she whispered, opening her darkened eyes to meet his, biting her lip at the look she found in them. "The faster you go and finish, the faster you can come home and get in bed with me."

"There's an offer I can't refuse," Jethro murmured against her neck, his lips brushing her pulse point. She shivered again, sighing softly.

"Kiss me," she ordered, watching his eyes darken further. "Kiss me then you need to go before we get caught."

He obeyed easily, capturing her lips in a kiss as he pressed her against the wall, his hands anchoring her hips to his. When the kiss broke after a few long minutes he pressed his forehead against hers, catching his breath.

"You have no idea how much I'd rather go home with you right now," Jethro said roughly, his hands skimming up her sides. She turned her head to nuzzle his neck with her nose, her hands threaded into his hair.

"I think I have some idea," she replied, nipping his earlobe with her teeth, making him growl under his breath. "Go, before I'm the one dragging you into the elevator."

"Now there's a sight I'd pay big money to see," he said, a sly grin spreading over his face. She rolled her eyes, shoving against his shoulder.

"Go find your team," she replied, her fingers forming one of the few sign language symbols she knew. "Love you."

He signed it back without a word, having spotted Tony coming to find him, and headed off in the direction of his senior field agent. Jenny took a moment to catch her breath, shaking her head.

They really needed to discuss how they said goodbye in the office.

* * *

Jenny arrived home half an hour later, feeling about two steps from exhaustion. She threw her bag on the side table along with her keys and hung up her coat. She walked upstairs, tossing her heels back in the closet and stripping down to her bra and panties.

Hoping a hot shower would ease the kinks in her back, she walked into the bathroom, turning on the hot water. The small bathroom quickly filled up with steam, and Jenny discarded the last of her clothing before stepping under the hot spray, sighing in relief.

She took the time to thoroughly wash her hair, her jasmine-scented shampoo infusing her thick crimson curls. She rinsed the lather from her hair, pushing her damp hair out of her eyes.

Next she shaved her legs, using her cherry shaving cream. She was careful, making sure not to nick herself. She rinsed off her legs and placed the razor back on the shower ledge.

Turning off the water, she stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself. She grabbed a second towel and wrapped her hair in it, letting it absorb the water from her hair. She walked back into the bedroom, running the towel over her skin, watching as it soaked up the droplets.

She was just pulling a lacy, mint green negligee when she heard footsteps on the stairs. Frowning, she grabbed her gun from the bedside table, creeping around the bed towards the door. She stood and waited, and then the door opened.

Jethro stood on the other side of the door, and Jenny let out a sigh of relief, dropping the gun to her side.

"Christ Jethro you almost gave me a heart attack," she said, tossing the gun on the bed. He smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"That new?" he asked, and she was confused for a moment before she looked up at him, noticing where his eyes were situated.

"The nightgown?" she asked, spinning slightly, and Jethro swallowed hard, nodding. "Figured I could reward you if you were good on my first day."

"Told you I could behave," he said, his voice turning hoarse as he shrugged off his jacket, tossing it on a chair near the door. Jenny smirked, watching as he tugged his red polo over his head, leaving him in his khakis and white t-shirt. He toed his shoes off and then tugged off his socks, throwing them in the hamper. Jenny brought her damp towels into the bathroom and hung them up before heading back into the bedroom, getting into bed and stretching out on top of the covers, bringing one leg up, wrapping her arms around it, her fingers lacing together and resting on her shin.

She watched as her husband unbuckled his khakis and let them fall to the floor, leaving him in only blue striped boxers and a white t-shirt. She bit her lip, watching as he walked into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. She snuggled even further into the pillows, closing her eyes and enjoying the peace of the house.

She didn't even hear Jethro come back out of the bathroom, so when her weight shifted as he got on the bed and a pair of hands grabbed her waist, pulling her closer, she gasped in surprise.

"You smell good," Jethro said, his mouth descending on her neck and depositing kisses on her skin. She smiled, tilting her head back to give him more access, which he gladly took.

"I took a shower," she replied, her hands running circuits up and down his arms, her head pressing back into the pillows. "You finished paperwork quickly."

"I had incentive to come home," Jethro said, and Jenny's lips quirked up into a smile.

"Let's just say I'm hoping you return the favor every once in a while," she replied, opening her eyes to meet his, raising an eyebrow at him. He grinned, kissing the corner of her mouth as he pulled her underneath him, bracing his hands on either side of her hand.

"Oh, I can guarantee it'll happen more than once," Jethro said, and Jenny smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"How's the bet coming?" she asked, and Jethro rolled his eyes.

"Babe, we had a case. Give it a couple days," Jethro said, and Jenny laughed.

"Alright, fine," she replied, her hands threading into his hair. "I guess we really had no interaction in front of them anyway."

"Tony couldn't stop talking about you and the girl on your team…Gina?"

"Gianna," Jenny corrected, her fingers beginning to massage his scalp. "She's sweet. I'm looking forward to what my team is like out in the field."

"I'm sure you'll see them in action before too long," Jethro replied before leaning down to kiss her, bringing her lower lip into his mouth with his teeth. The kiss lasted for a few long moments, and when they broke apart, they were both breathing heavily, their eyes dark.

"Damn," Jenny breathed, her nose brushing his. "You really know how to kiss."

Jethro's only response was to kiss her again.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I am so glad you're all enjoying this story so much! It appears as though you all liked the Jenny/Kate meeting. Now, it's time for the Abby/Jenny meeting! I don't remember who Ducky's assistant after Gerald was, so I'm just bringing in Jimmy. Hope no one minds.

And, Talldi requested smut-so after the second line break (within the story) there's some M rated material-if that's not your cup of tea, feel free to skip it, it isn't too important to the plot.

Disclaimer: I own my OCs and the plot.

* * *

On day two, Jenny and her team got their first case.

She'd just arrived at her desk and was setting down her bag when her desk phone rang, and she picked it up, answering.

Just after she'd set the phone down Gianna and Landon stepped off the elevator, chatting quietly.

"We've got a case," she informed them, grabbing her badge and ID out of her desk before strapping on her gun. "Body at Rock Creek Park. Ducky's meeting us there."

"Ducky?" Gianna asked, and Jenny remembered that they most likely didn't know the medical examiner.

"Dr. Donald Mallard; he's the medical examiner," Jenny replied, leading the two back over to the elevator. "You'll meet him at the scene."

"You know him?" Landon asked, watching as she hit the descend button.

"He was here when I was a Probie," Jenny replied, looking back at him. "He's been around a while."

"Is he nice?" Gianna asked, wrinkling her nose slightly as her eyebrows contracted. Jenny bit back her laugh, swallowing it.

"Yes, he's quite pleasant," Jenny answered, stepping off the elevator. "Do you know how to get to Rock Creek Park?"

"I do," Landon said, and Jenny tossed him the keys to the truck.

"I'll meet you there," Jenny said, and both agents nodded. She watched them head to the truck before she went over and pulled out a second set of keys, opening the door to the dark blue sedan.

The drive wasn't too long; since it was still early the traffic wasn't terrible. Jenny pulled into the parking lot just in front of the NCIS truck, and she stepped out, putting the NCIS hat on, pulling her long ponytail through the back of it. She adjusted her jacket and pulled out a pencil and a notepad, and then headed over to the truck, meeting Gianna and Landon at the back of it.

"Gianna, take the camera, you'll be taking photographs," Jenny said, watching as the younger woman nodded. "And Landon, sketches please. We'll all bag and tag anything we find."

"On it," Landon replied, nodding. Together they walked over to where there was a line of police tape, ducking underneath it. Jenny headed to the police officer that was there, looking over at the woman's body in the grass.

"What have we got?"

"Lieutenant Kim Anderson," the officer said, shifting his weight from his left foot to his right. "Found by some joggers this morning. We have their statements, but I'm sure you'll want to talk to them as well."

Jenny nodded, looking at the body again. The Lieutenant's skirt was half up, and thick purple bruises ringed her throat.

"Thank you, Officer," she said, looking back at him. "We'll take it from here."

"No problem," he replied before walking off, collecting the other officer that was standing a few feet away. Jenny turned back to the scene, getting ready to get to work.

"Gianna, photos," she ordered, watching as the younger woman took the lid off the camera and began to take photographs. "Landon, start sketching please. I'll go find Ducky."

Turning, she headed back up to the parking lot, finding the ME's truck just pulling in. Ducky stepped out, another young man behind him. Jenny met them as they started towards her, Ducky greeting her with a warm smile.

"Good morning Jennifer," Ducky said, walking with her as they headed towards the body. "Your first case back in the States. How exciting."

"It's good to be back out in the field," Jenny replied, nodding. "There's only so much paperwork I can handle in one sitting."

"Isn't that true for all field agents?" Ducky asked, and Jenny laughed.

"I believe so," Jenny answered, nodding.

"What have we got this morning?" Ducky asked, seeing the body.

"Lieutenant Kim Anderson," Jenny replied, nodding towards the young woman. "Found by some joggers this morning."

"Well, it looks as though strangulation was the cause of death at first glance," Ducky said, peering through his spectacles. "Petechial hemorrhaging is visible. And, from the body position, I'm going to say there's a good chance of rape. I'll know more, of course, once I get her on the table."

"Of course," Jenny said, nodding. "Anything under her fingernails?"

"There's some blood and tissue," Ducky replied, lifting up one of the woman's manicured hands. "Mr. Palmer, a specimen jar, if you would."

"Of course Dr. Mallard," Jimmy said, pulling out a jar and opening it. Ducky scraped what was underneath the Lieutenant's fingernails into the jar, and Jimmy screwed it closed.

"Abigail should be able to compare this DNA to any fluids we find if our Lieutenant was indeed raped," Ducky said, looking through his bag to find the liver thermometer. He stuck it into the body, waiting for the results. "From her temp, I'd say she was killed in between ten and eleven last night."

"Thank you, Ducky," Jenny said, before looking back at her team. "How're the pictures and sketches coming along?"

"Almost finished Boss," Landon called, and Jenny bit back the smile at his words. She could get used to that.

"I'm finished Boss," Gianna said, coming over. "I got pictures of the body and some footsteps that were leading to the body. They look too big to belong to the Lieutenant, and I checked the joggers feet and their statements, and it wasn't theirs."

"Nice work," Jenny replied, nodding approvingly. "See anything else?"

"There was a used condom a few feet away," Gianna said, a look of disgust crossing her face. "I took pictures and bagged it, but it looks broken, so I think that if it was used on the Lieutenant, there should still be some physical evidence on her."

"Well, if our murderer knew it had broken, it gives him motive to kill her," Jenny said, nodding thoughtfully. "That way she can't ID him as her rapist."

Landon joined them, closing his sketching notebook.

"I'm done," he said, adjusting his cap.

"Good," Jenny said, casting a look back at Ducky, who appeared to be done with the body, having already gotten her onto the stretcher. "It's time for you to meet our medical examiner."

Jenny led them over to Ducky, who looked at the two other agents curiously.

"Ducky, this is my team. Gianna Bianchetti and Landon Oliver, meet Dr. Donald Mallard," Jenny said, watching as they both shook Ducky's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you," Ducky said, smiling. "I know you'll both learn a lot from Agent Shepard's training."

"It's nice to meet you too," Gianna said, a pleasant smile on her face. "I'm looking forward to working with you, and Agent Shepard."

"And I you," Ducky said, inclining his head. "Are you finished, Jennifer?"

"We're heading back now," she replied, sticking her notepad into her jacket pocket.

"Well we'll meet you there," Ducky said, smiling. Jenny nodded, turning back to her team.

"I'll see you back at headquarters."

* * *

Jenny and her team stood in the elevator after seeing Ducky, who told them samples had been sent to Abby for analysis. That's where they were heading now, and Jenny was looking forward to meeting the forensic scientist that Jethro was so fond of.

Together the three stepped off and headed into the lab, stopping when they encountered the loud death metal music and a black whirlwind with pigtails.

"Abby?"

The whirlwind turned at her name, eyes widening slightly at the sight of three new people standing in her lab. She turned down the music, turning back to them.

"Hi," she said, her green eyes bright. "You must be Agent Shepard. Ducky told me I'd be meeting you. Abby Sciuto, at your service."

"Nice to meet you Abby," Jenny said, bringing the other two further into the lab. "I'm Jenny Shepard, and this is my team, Gianna Bianchetti and Landon Oliver."

"It's so nice to meet new people!" Abby said, and before Jenny knew it she was being hugged, tightly, by the Goth. After a few moments she pulled away, noticing Jenny had stopped breathing. "Sorry, I'm a hugger."

"I can see that," Jenny said, nodding.

"I like your…dog collar," Gianna said, her dark eyes wide as she took in the other woman.

"Thanks. It was an absolute bargain," Abby said, fingering the studs.

"Oh, cool," Gianna said, clearly still wondering what could bring someone to wear a dog collar willingly. Abby merely smiled, her eyes falling on Jenny again-particularly her red hair.

"You're a really snappy dresser," Abby commented, eyeing Jenny appreciatively. Jenny raised an eyebrow, looking down at herself. She'd chosen a pair of tight, slimming khaki pants with copper heels, and a crimson button-up shirt, with the top few buttons undone, revealing an ivory camisole and the hint of cleavage. The silver charm of her necklace was nestled just above her breasts, the heart catching the light as she moved.

"Well thank you, Abby," Jenny replied, cracking a smile. "I like your outfit too."

"I hate to break up this get-to-know-you session," Landon said, shifting uncomfortably. "But the case?"

"Oh!" Abby exclaimed, turning back to her computer. "Right. Well, the fluids that Ducky sent up match the DNA under the Lieutenant's fingernails, and the fluid inside the used condom. No matches yet, but I'm running it through all databases."

"Call me when you get something," Jenny said, nodding. Abby smiled, nodding.

"It was great meeting you all!" she said, waving to them as they left. The second they'd disappeared she whipped out her phone. Dialing a number, she held it to her ear.

"Timmy!"

* * *

Jenny arrived home that night, exhausted. It had been a long time since she'd headed an investigation, and the long day was taking its toll on her.

She threw her bag on the kitchen table, looking in the fridge and pulling out a beer, twisting off the cap and taking a drink. Looking around, she found no sign of her husband, which led her to believe that he was in the basement.

She brought her beer with her, going slowly down the steps. Her husband was stretched out over the hull of his boat, a sanding block in his hand. He looked up when he heard her footsteps, eyeing her appreciatively.

"Why am I not surprised to find you down here?" Jenny asked, coming over to him and running her free hand along his back, leaning against the wood next to him. Her back was pressed against the wood, and she took another sip of beer, feeling her husband's eyes on her throat as she swallowed.

"How's your case?" Jethro asked, his voice roughened, reminding her of the wood she was pressed against. He pulled her underneath him, his lean body pushing against hers.

"Coming along," Jenny replied, the beer in her hand pressing against her husband's chest. "Waiting on more DNA results from Abby."

"You'll have to go in early tomorrow?"

"Director wants the case solved, so yes," Jenny replied, tilting her head back as he laved attention on her neck and collarbone. "Don't leave any marks; I don't want to have to wear a turtleneck tomorrow."

"Spoiling my fun," Jethro said, his hands pushing her hips more fully into his. Jenny bit back the moan, closing her eyes.

"Jethro I don't have time for this, it's almost midnight," Jenny said, pushing against him slightly. "I have to shower before I go to bed and I'd like to actually sleep."

"You're killin' me Jen," Jethro said, dropping his head onto her shoulder. She sighed, running her fingers along the back of his head.

"After the case, Jethro," Jenny said, slipping out from underneath him. "I'm going to shower, then get in bed. Don't be too late."

Jethro merely grunted, and Jenny smiled as she walked up the stairs, finishing her beer. She left the bottle on the kitchen counter and then headed upstairs, reaching the bedroom and stripping off her clothes, starting the shower. She washed her hair and body, and was about to turn off the water when another body stepped inside, making her jump.

"Jesus Christ Jethro," Jenny said, one hand covering her heart. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Mm, well I figured if you wanted to save time, I'd just take you in the shower," Jethro said, his eyes dark as his hands fell to her waist, pulling her closer. Her breath caught in her throat as he pressed against her, and her resolve to say no began to lessen, and fast.

"Jethro…"

Her words were cut off by his kiss, and she gave up, winding her slippery fingers into his dampening hair. He backed her up to the wall, his hands pulling her hips against his.

The water fell around them, enveloping them in a cloud of steam as they continued to kiss, hands wandering.

With the tilt of Jenny's hips Jethro was inside her, pinning her to the shower wall. Jenny stepped breathing for a moment, her lips stilling against his as she adjusted to him. Then, she gave him the okay to go, and he began to move, hitting just the right spot to make her moan.

Jethro grit his teeth as he thrust, his hands gripping her hips, sure to leave bruises in the morning. Jenny's head fell back against the shower wall, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she tried to breathe. Then, the white hot feeling in her lower belly exploded and she cried out, pulling his mouth to hers to stifle it.

They stayed together for the next few minutes, coming down off their high and catching their breaths, exchanging a few short kisses as he let her down. Her legs shook for a moment as she tried to stand, and she gripped his upper arms, holding herself to him for a moment. When she found her legs against she turned off the now-cool water, opening the door and grabbing a towel before throwing one at her husband as well.

Jenny dried off and headed out to the bedroom, finding a pair of dark blue sleep shorts and a white camisole, pulling them on before climbing into bed, curling up underneath the covers.

"I'm exhausted," Jenny mumbled through sleepy lips, her eyes closed as she snuggled further into her pillow. The bed shifted as Jethro climbed in next to her, his chest brushing against her back as his arm wound around her waist. Her husband pressed a gentle kiss to the back of her neck, his breath warm on her skin.

"You're welcome," Jethro replied, making her roll her closed eyes.

"Go to sleep," she said, pressing back into his chest, lacing her fingers through the hand that rested on her stomach.

"Gladly."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: You are all wonderful for reading-I can't believe how popular this story is! Sorry this one is shorter than the others-but the next ones are going to be long, and I wanted to get this one up. And, I hope you don't care that I kind of skimmed over the case, because I never intended for it to be that important.

Disclaimer: I own my OCs and the plot.

* * *

Jenny was stumped.

DNA still hadn't pulled anything up on who had raped their Lieutenant, and interviews with her coworkers and family hadn't given them any place to start on who could have done the act-everyone said she was well-liked. She'd sent Gianna and Landon to search the Lieutenant's apartment, and was hoping they'd find something.

She drummed her fingers against her desk, waiting.

"Agent Shepard?"

She jumped clear out of her skin when a voice appeared next to her, and she put a hand over her heart, trying to calm it down.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Tim McGee looked paler than a ghost as he stood next to her desk, and Jenny took pity on him.

"It's fine, I just wasn't expecting it," Jenny assured him, touching his hands gently. "I'm Jenny Shepard; I don't think we've met."

"Timothy McGee," he replied, shaking her hand. "But feel free to call me Tim."

"Nice to meet you Tim," Jenny said, smiling. He returned it, looking over at the plasma, where the crime scene photos were up.

"Stuck on a case?" he asked, looking back at her. She nodded, sighing.

"Lieutenant was founded raped and murdered in Rock Creek Park, but the DNA hasn't brought up any matches. My team is tossing her apartment, hoping for a lead," Jenny answered, running a hand through her hair. "We haven't gotten much."

Tim nodded thoughtfully, one hand cupping his chin.

"You know who may be more help than me?" he asked, and Jenny raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. "My boss."

Jenny had to bite back a laugh-oh, this could be so much fun.

She'd left while her husband was in the shower this morning, and had barely seen him aside from a fleeting kiss when he'd gone into the bathroom as she was getting ready. She hadn't had any interaction at work with him today; he'd been in MTAC with Morrow for most of the morning.

"Gibbs?" she asked, and Tim nodded. "Well, you find him for me, and we'll see what he says."

Tim nodded before heading off to find his boss, and Jenny leaned back in her chair, shaking her head and smirking. She laced her fingers together behind her head, waiting for her husband to arrive.

"Shepard."

Sitting forward, Jenny turned to see Jethro walking into her side of the bullpen with Tim, his face neutral. But because she knew him so well, and had been reading him for years, she could see the amused gleam in his cobalt eyes as he headed towards her.

"Gibbs," she returned, raising an eyebrow.

"I hear you're stuck on a case," he said, and Jenny watched out of the corner of her eye as Tim looked between them, clearly reading into everything they were saying.

"Just looking for a viable lead," Jenny replied smoothly, raising her eyebrow ever so slightly, one corner of her mouth twitching up.

"Whatcha got?" he asked, and for a moment, Jenny was reminded of her Probie days, and Paris, and her stomach felt warm.

Things felt right, in that moment, and she was happy.

Tim watched his boss interact with Jenny; the redhead clearly knew him well, and Kate had said she'd been Gibbs' probie. They communicated without words; with looks and expressions, and Tim was amazed.

But something was different. Maybe it was the way Gibbs' eyes looked at her, but there was more than just friendship there. Or at least, there had been.

Gibbs was married, the team knew that, but not who.

Could it be…Jenny, the mystery wife?

Tim continued to watch them thoughtfully, trying to catch every look and expression to try to analyze later.

"Tim?"

He looked up when Gibbs said his name, waiting.

"Go see if Abby has Agent Shepard's DNA results," Jethro said, watching as the younger man nodded. He turned and headed for the elevator, and then Jethro turned back to Jenny, his eyes dipping down her shirt.

"Your eyes are wandering Agent Gibbs," Jenny said, her voice low and making his heart rate increase. "What's your wife going to think?"

"You are going to pay for that when we get home," Jethro breathed in her ear, his breath tickling her neck. She held in the shiver, biting her lip.

"I'm going to win the bet," she replied simply, her hand skimming over his on the desk before she turned and sauntered away, feeling his eyes watch her ass' every movement.

Her smirk was prominent as she headed for Abby's lab.

* * *

Later that night, Jenny and her team were putting away a murder.

It had turned out to be a sailor that Amy had gotten close to in recent weeks behind the scenes. There had been emails between them on her computer, and after some quick thinking on Gianna's part, they'd managed to catch him before he fled, and now he'd be spending twenty five to life in jail.

Jenny was just finishing paperwork when DiNozzo appeared in the middle of their bullpen.

"So, we figured that since you solved your first case, we'd go out and celebrate," he said, grinning. "You guys up for drinks?"

"I'm in," Gianna said, and Tony didn't even try to hide his excitement.

"Can't," Landon said, shaking his head as he grabbed his bag. "My wife's parents are coming over; it's her dad's birthday."

"Have fun Landon," Jenny said, and Landon smiled.

"Thanks," he replied, turning off his computer. "I'll see you tomorrow, Jenny, Gianna."

"Bye Landon," Gianna said with a smile and a wave, which he returned. Tony turned to Jenny, raising an eyebrow.

"So, Shepard, are you in?" he asked, and she shrugged. "What, plans with your husband?"

"I haven't decided if I feel like going yet, if you must know, Agent DiNozzo," Jenny replied, sitting back in her chair and raising an eyebrow, lacing her fingers behind her again as she regarded him. "Are you that eager for my company?"

"Well, it's always nice to get to know fellow NCIS agents," he said, his eyes flicking over to Gianna briefly, and Jenny internally rolled her eyes. "And, it's your first case you've solved as Team Leader. That's worth celebrating."

"Well, I'll see what my husband has to say," Jenny said, and Tony grinned.

"You do that."

Jenny rolled her eyes as she stood, pulling her phone out of her pocket and heading over to the stairs, leaning back against the wall behind them, hidden from view of the bullpens. She dialed the familiar number, putting the cell phone to her ear.

Tony was chatting up Gianna when he heard the cell phone ring in the bullpen. Perking up in interest, he watched as Gibbs put his phone to his ear. No way…was Gibbs' mystery wife Agent Shepard.

"Hey, Gianna," Tony said, and she looked up at him, raising an eyebrow in question. "D'you know who Jenny's husband is?"

"She didn't say," Gianna replied, shaking her head. "Just that she'd been married for about three years."

"Gibbs has been married for three years," Tony said quietly, his eyes widening. "No way. Oh, no way, no way, no way."

"What, Tony?" Gianna asked, her face lined with confusion. He looked at her, his hazel eyes gleaming with mischief and excitement.

"Gibbs is married to Shepard!" Tony exclaimed, throwing his hands up. "I know who the mystery wife is."

Jethro heard Tony, and internally groaned. Well crap-there went their bet. It hadn't been Tim, or Kate to discover their secret.

It had been freaking DiNozzo.

"Gibbs, am I right?" he asked, coming over to his boss' desk and leaning over it, waiting. Jethro ran a hand down his face in annoyance before nodding curtly, making Tony whoop loudly.

"I knew it!"

"No need to sound so excited, Agent DiNozzo," Jenny said, coming up behind him. She'd heard the conversation from where she'd been standing, and over the phone. Maybe calling her husband when Tony was only a few feet away hadn't been the smartest idea.

Tony turned, grinning.

"Are you kidding me? We've been trying to figure out who you are for years," Tony said, and both Jenny and Jethro raised an eyebrow. "Well, uh, I mean-"

"How exactly have you been trying to that, DiNozzo?" Jethro asked, and Tony paled.

"I'm gonna shut up now Boss," Tony said, going over to his desk, grabbing his coat. He went over to Gianna, pulling her out of her chair and tugging her with him. "See ya tomorrow!"

Jenny laughed as Tony pulled Gianna into the elevator, shaking her head at the younger man. She turned back to her husband, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Looks like our bet is void," she said, and he cracked a smile.

"Or we just have to do the dishes together," he said, and she smirked.

"I'm guessing you've found a way to make that sexy, all of the sudden?" she asked, and he let out a laugh.

"I guess you'll have to see," he replied in a low voice, and she rolled her eyes skyward, sighing.

"We going home?" she asked, and he nodded.

"DiNozzo'll tell everyone the good news," he said, reaching behind him and getting his coat before standing, coming over to her. "We can go home and enjoy being married."

"When do we not enjoy being married?" Jenny asked, raising an eyebrow as they walked, one of her husband's hands resting comfortably on her waist. He smirked, pressing his lips to her neck as they got into the elevator.

"Now? Never," he replied, making her roll her eyes.

"I'm still not having sex with you in this elevator."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm so glad to see you all like this story so much! You're all very sweet with your reviews :) I'm getting my wisdom teeth out on Wednesday, so this will be the last update for at least a week, I'm assuming. Then, I'll be back with many more updates, I promise :)

Disclaimer: I own my OCs and the plot.

* * *

"I'm not leaving this bed."

Jethro frowned at his wife, raising an eyebrow. It wasn't like Jenny to want to stay in bed all day; sure she enjoyed sleeping in every once in a while, but not like this.

"Feelin' okay Jen?" he asked, running one hand along her back gently. She shook her head, burying her face in the pillow. "Jen?"

"I feel like I'm going to throw up," she said, her voice muffled by the pillow. He looked alarmed, and she expanded. "Cramps."

"Oh," he replied, now completely out of his element. His fingers ran through her hair, gentle. "Can I do anything?"

"Midol's in the cabinet," she answered, and he nodded, getting up. He brought her the pills and a glass of water, and she sat up slightly and took them. He sat on his side of the bed, letting her curl against his side.

"No luck this month?" he asked, and she shook her head.

"It's too heavy to just be spotting," she answered softly, her head resting comfortably on his chest. "We didn't expect it to happen the first time."

"But we wanted it to," her husband replied, and she sighed, nodding into his shirt. He smelled like Old Spice aftershave and coffee, and just the scent of him that she loved so much, and it made her feel just a little better; it made the aching inside of her lessen just slightly.

"I know," she whispered, her nose pressed into his chest. "I just want a baby, Jethro."

"I know you do Jen," Jethro replied softly, wrapping his arms more fully around her, pressing her closer. "I do too."

"Why can't I get pregnant?" she asked, tears staining her voice as her emotion crashed over her in a wave, catching her almost in surprise. "It didn't happen before I left, and it isn't happening now."

"You have to give it time Jenny," Jethro answered, rubbing her back as she sniffed against his chest, a few tears getting caught in the fabric of his t-shirt. "We have so much time Jen-you're home, and we're together, and we can try as much as we want to until it happens, and it will. I know it will."

"I just want it to so much, Jethro," Jenny whispered, feeling him press her closer, her head fitting comfortably into the curve of his neck.

Jethro pulled Jenny closer, not having the words to comfort her, because he wanted a baby just as badly as she did. In all honesty, he'd expected it to happen within the first year of their marriage, but then Jenny had been offered the job in London, and they'd stopped trying. Now, they'd been consistently trying for all three weeks she'd been home, and nothing.

He pulled her mouth up to his, tasting her salty tears on her lips. She kissed him back slowly, languidly, letting him take off the edge that had already been dulled slightly by the meds. Slowly Jethro inched down onto his back, pulling her atop him, and she kissed him a final time before curling up on top of him, wrapping her arms around his neck as her head rested on the center of his chest.

"I love you," he whispered, wishing that could be enough to fix this, but he knew it wasn't. She kissed his chest through his t-shirt, raising her slightly red eyes to his.

"I love you too, Jethro," she replied softly, her hand finding his and linking their fingers together. She nestled back against his chest, closing her eyes.

Eventually, the quiet peacefulness of the room let her drift off into the numbness of sleep.

* * *

When Jenny woke up in an empty bed two hours later, she was confused. Where had her husband gone?

After a stop in the bathroom and grabbing her husband's old USMC sweatshirt, she headed downstairs, where she caught the smell of soup. Following the smell, she found Jethro in the kitchen, a large pot on the stove and the room smelling delicious. He turned when he heard her enter, his eyes softening at the sight of her.

"Feelin' any better?" he asked, coming over and brushing a soft kiss to her mouth. She sighed, shrugging.

"I've had better days," she replied, leaning into him slightly. "Do I smell soup?"

"Always made you feel better," Jethro answered, coloring slightly as he scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. She smiled, kissing his cheek as her arms slipped around his waist.

"You're too sweet," she replied, her nose burying itself in his neck. "You didn't have to do this for me."

Her husband didn't answer; he merely pressed a kiss to her hair and held her tight.

"Hungry now?" he asked, and she nodded. He let her go and went to the stove, pulling a bowl out of a cabinet and then ladling the homemade chicken soup into it. He brought it over to the table where Jenny was sitting, placing it in front of her with a spoon.

"Thank you," she said, slipping her hand into his when he sat down next to her with his own bowl. He sent her a smile, squeezing her fingers.

"My pleasure," he replied, and she smiled.

"This is really good," she said after taking a spoonful to the soup and tasting it. "My compliments to the chef."

Her husband let out a snort, rolling his eyes. She let out a laugh, leaning back in her chair slightly, cupping a mug of chamomile tea in her hands.

"Elegant Jethro," she replied, shaking her head slightly.

The rest of the meal was filled with comfortable silence and occasional conversation-they mostly just enjoyed the fact that they could spend a Saturday together with no interruptions.

After dinner they took the time to clean up, and Jenny started the dishes as Jethro brought them over to her. When all of the dishes were in the sink, and Jenny was filling the sink with warm, soapy water, Jethro came to stand behind her.

His hands fell to her hips and his lips descended on her neck, pressing soft, lingering kisses to the skin. Her breathing sped up as one soapy hand gripped the edge of the sink and the other was still plunged into water.

"Is this how you're making doing the dishes sexy?" she asked in a breathless voice, her body pressed back against his. She felt his smirk against her neck, his lips still pressed against her skin. "I'm going to take that as a yes."

Her husband didn't answer-he merely continued to kiss her neck, moving up to her ear, kissing the space behind it that made Jenny moan softly. His teeth nipped lightly at the outside shell of her ear before bringing the lobe of it into his mouth. Jenny's hands were shaky as they brought one of the bowls up and rinsed the soap off of it before placing it into the drying rack.

Jethro's hands were settled at her hips, their warmth coming through her thin yoga pants. Slowly, they moved up to her waist, tickling the soft skin of her abdomen with roughened fingers. He skirted her lower abdomen with gentle hands-he knew she'd be sore there, and this was meant to be a pleasurable experience, not a painful one.

His hands slid up underneath her top, running across the pale, smooth skin of her stomach, his lips on her jaw bone, brushing kisses along the length of it. Continuing his hands' path upwards, he reached the edge of her bra, and teased the area with his fingertips, brushing along the lace-trimmed edge, just barely touching the swell of her breast.

"You okay for me to go on?" he asked, his voice gruff in her ear. She shivered, her body warm and tingly all over, and nodded, understanding what he was asking.

After getting her consent, he dipped his fingers underneath the fabric, running along the swells of her breasts and below, making her gasp softly and bite her lip, her hips pressing back against his. Pulling one hand out from under her shirt he cupped her cheek and pulled her head back towards his, pressing his lips to hers; he felt her breathe out sharply against his lips.

Jenny's hand floundered around within the depths of the water for the plug, finally finding it and pulling it out. The water began to drain loudly behind them, but Jenny had already turned fully towards her husband. Jethro pulled his hand out of her shirt and settled it on her lower back, the other winding into her thick crimson curls.

Jenny's warm, still-wet hands fell on his chest, the water soaking through Jethro's thin white t-shirt and sticking to his chest.

As the kiss deepened Jethro pressed Jenny a little more firmly into the counter, his hips pressing against hers. She gasped into his mouth, her hands fisting into his shirt and pulling him even closer, wanting to feel even more.

Jethro pulled away abruptly, his breathing erratic and his heart rate through the roof. Jenny caught her breath as she watched him fight for control, her hands slipping up underneath his t-shirt to caress his chest, her fingers dancing over his warm skin.

"Jen-you can't…_do_ that," Jethro ground out, his jaw clenched tightly as he tried to relax. Jenny bit her lip as she brought her hands to rest on his hips, her thumbs hooked into the front belt loops of his jeans.

"Sorry," she replied, but she didn't sound a bit apologetic. Jethro glared, but his eyes were shaded with affection.

After a few moments Jethro had gotten himself under control, and he let out a deep breath, pressing his forehead against hers. She closed her eyes, leaning her face into his, her lips brushing his softly.

"You're beautiful," Jethro whispered against her lips, and her lips curled up into a shy smile, her nose rubbing his.

"Thank you," she whispered back, and he knew she wasn't just thanking him for the compliment. "Thank you for making me feel better."

"Anything for you," he replied in a soft voice, his hands cupping her cheeks. The brush of his lips was gentle against hers, and she brought her hands up from his hips to her neck, slipping her arms around him.

He held her close, breaking the kiss and letting her tuck her head underneath his chin. His arms enfolded her into his embrace, his head atop of hers.

Jenny let out a breath, closing her eyes as she melted against him. He was warm and strong against her, and she brought her hands from around his neck down his arms and back up, making a circuit.

The silence between them was comfortable, but Jenny broke it after a few minutes.

"Do you have any objections to watching a movie?" she asked, pulling back to look at his face. He shook his head, and Jenny smiled, pushing him towards the living room. "I'm going to make tea. Can you figure out the television without me?"

"I think so Jen," Jethro replied, rolling his eyes as he headed into the living room, leaving Jenny to fill up the tea kettle. She set it to boil and then pulled out a large purple mug, also grabbing a peppermint tea bag out of the tin. She set the sugar bowl next to her mug and then grabbed the milk, setting it next to the sugar bowl.

When the water finally boiled she poured it into her mug, dunking the tea bag into it. After a few moments she threw the tea bag out and stirred in her milk and sugar, taking a small sip to make sure it tasted alright. Happy with her tea, she headed out to the living room, where Jethro had mastered the television.

"I'm so impressed with you," she said, sinking down onto the couch next to him, her mug cupped in both hands. "You figured it out all by yourself, with no help or encouragement from me at all."

"I know, how shocking is that," Jethro retorted, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Jenny grinned as she curled into his side, her warm mug still in her hands.

"What are we watching?" she asked, his arm wrapping around her shoulders as they relaxed on the sofa. Jethro's feet were kicked up on the coffee table, crossed at the ankles, and Jenny's feet were tucked under her body as she rested against her husband's warm left side.

"'A Few Good Men'," Jethro replied, and she smiled, taking a sip of hot tea. The movie was one of her husband's favorites-and one of the only movies he'd ever watched and been able to sit through-and Jenny had come to love it as well.

"Don't hate me if I fall asleep again-you're comfortable," Jenny said as the movie started, and Jethro smirked, kissing her head.

"I could never hate you Jenny," he replied, letting her snuggle closer.

"Well, that's reassuring," she said, tilting her head back to meet his gaze. He kissed her nose, making her smile. "I like Saturday movie night."

"Me too," Jethro replied, bringing her closer. "Me too."

Well, in all honesty, he just liked any Saturday night with her-there had been too many without her. He was just glad they were making up for lost time.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm back (and sooner than I expected)! Thank you to everyone that checked in to see how I was, and as always, your too kind reviews :) Major spoilers for the season one episode 'Dead Man Talking' in this chapter, but I obviously changed some things to fit into this universe, because I realize I added Tim to the team, and in the show he wasn't a part of it yet-oops. I hope you'll all forgive me for that ;) And italics indicate flashbacks.

Disclaimer: I own my OCs and the plot.

* * *

"Hold on."

Tony and Kate stopped their walking to the elevator when they heard their boss's voice, their bickering forgotten at the look on his face. He came down the stairs and headed towards them, his eyes flickering over to his wife's in the second bullpen briefly before looking at the pair.

"What is it Boss?" Tony asked, tilting his head slightly as he regarded the older man.

"Chris Pacci was murdered," Jethro answered, and the two faces in front of him softened, grief touching their features.

"The agent that…used to sit behind me?" Kate asked, turning to look at where Chris' desk had been before Jenny's team had arrived.

"_Hey Pacci."_

"_Hey Tony," Pacci answered, meeting them as Tony and Gibbs stepped off the elevator. "How's the shoulder?"_

"_Ah, gettin' there," Gibbs replied, striding into the bullpen._

"_You got a minute Gibbs?" Pacci asked, and Gibbs reached his desk, shrugging one shoulder._

"_No, not really," Gibbs replied, annoyance touching his voice. "Pacci, whatya need?"_

"_Nah, you're busy, it's a cold case," Pacci answered, recognizing the other man's tone. "What's one more day?"_

Jethro was still kicking himself for letting Chris walk away.

Without a word he walked back into the bullpen, going to his desk to gear up. He was just putting his gun into its holder when a soft voice spoke behind him.

"Jethro."

He turned to see Jenny, her green eyes soft as they regarded him.

"Yeah Jen?" he asked, his voice exhausted. She tilted her head slightly, leaning against the divider between them.

"I'd like to help. With the investigation," she said, and his immediate reaction was to shake his head. No, he needed to do this, alone. "Don't shake your head at me. Chris was on my team at one point too, and he was my friend. I want to help. You _need_ the help."

And he knew his wife was right-he couldn't deny her that.

"Alright. Joint investigation," he answered, and she nodded, turning back to her team. Tony and Kate walked into the bullpen, setting things down and grabbing their gear.

Twenty minutes later, they were walking into the hotel, Jenny matching her husband's stride as they entered the building.

"Detective Hanlon," Jethro said, meeting the police officer.

"Special Agent Gibbs, Shepard," the man answered, nodding to them both and shaking their hands.

"Thanks for the call," Jethro said as both he and Jenny stepped to the side to speak to him.

"Well when we IDed him as NCIS, I assumed you'd want to take the lead," the detective answered, and husband and wife nodded.

"We appreciate that," Jenny answered, casting a look at the elevator. "Who found the body?"

"Security guard," Hanlon answered, pointing to the man waiting a few steps away. "Found him when a fire alarm went off on the fifth floor."

Jethro cast a look at Tony, who nodded.

"We're on our way up," he replied, grabbing Landon, Kate, and Gianna and taking the other agents with him.

"We held off on taking his statement," Hanlon said, looking at Jenny and Jethro. "Figured you'd do that."

Jethro nodded once more to the detective before heading to the man, and Jenny went to stand behind Ducky as he looked at Chris's body.

"Oh Christopher," Ducky said, and Jenny couldn't help but smile at the use of the agent's full name. He's been like her in the fact that they both hated their long first names, instead going by shorter nicknames. "Who did this to you?"

"It's easier to overcome the gore and inhumanity when you don't know the person," Ducky said to Jimmy, who was looking a bit green. Ducky's next words were said as he pulled on his rubber gloves. "It's so hard to be detached when it's one of your own."

"Should I start taking photos Dr. Mallard?" Jimmy asked, the camera around his neck.

"Work goes on," Ducky answered simply, casting a glance at Jenny, who was looking at Chris with sad eyes. "Are you alright Jennifer?"

"Fine," she replied, finding her voice. "It's just hard-I haven't seen a friend's body since my Probie days."

"It doesn't get easier," Ducky said softly, touching her arm. "Unfortunately. But, life moves forward regardless."

"The sad fact of life," Jenny replied, pulling herself from her reverie. "But, we need to find out how and why Chris died. We owe him that."

"Indeed we do," Ducky said, turning back to the body.

Jethro was taking the security guard's statement a few feet away, listening to the man talk.

"I called 911, and someone left the building from the rear exit stairs and pulled the door alarm."

"Security cameras?" Jethro asked, scribbling on his notepad.

"Uh, they're not installed yet," the guard replied sheepishly, looking at his toes. "The building's being retrofitted with new systems, and nothing's online."

"When did Chri-"

He stopped, unable to finish the name. He couldn't think about the fact that it was Chris who was lying dead in that elevator. He just couldn't.

"What time did the victim enter the building?" he corrected, looking at the guard.

"I don't remember seein' him come in," the guard answered, his hands on his hips.

"Is there another entrance?"

"No," the guard answered, shaking his head. "Woulda had to come through here."

"How could you not see him?" Jethro asked, annoyed. "Does this lobby get that busy?"

"He coulda come in while I was signing construction workers out," the guard replied, gesturing to the entrance.

"I want a copy of their names and a list of the floors they work on," Jethro said, starting to walk away, writing on his notepad.

"Yes sir," the guard said, watching him walk off.

Jethro walked over to the elevator where Ducky and his wife were standing, waiting for Palmer to finish taking pictures. He touched Jenny's lower back gently, causing her to look at him, her eyes soft as she took in his face.

"The bastard disemboweled him," Jethro noticed with disgust, anger filling him. Jenny's hand was gentle on his arm, reminding him to keep his cool.

"Yes, but I don't think that was the cause of death," Ducky said, kneeling near the body.

"Is that a bullet wound Ducky?" Jenny asked, stepping closer and peering at Chris's neck.

"Yes, in the neck," the ME answered, looking at the wound through his spectacles. "Most likely pierced the carotid artery. It was a quick death; he would have bled out in less than a minute."

"Shouldn't there be a lot more blood?" Jethro asked after a moment, collecting himself. Jenny noticed, and slipped her fingers into his briefly, squeezing lightly before letting go. He sent her a look of gratitude which she returned easily.

"If he was shot in the elevator," Ducky answered, looking back at them.

"You think it happened topside?" Jethro asked, stepping a little closer.

"That'd be my guess," Ducky replied, nodding. "Yes, this-slashing, was done here, in the elevator."

"Rage or ritual Ducky?" Jenny asked, sinking down to a squat as she adjusted her hat slightly.

"I don't know Jennifer-maybe after I've autopsied him," Ducky replied, and Jenny nodded.

"Chris asked me for help on a cold case," Jethro revealed, and both Ducky and Jenny looked back at him, curious. "I was chasing Curtain and I didn't have time."

"Jethro…"

"He said it could wait," Jethro continued, interrupting Ducky. "What difference, could another day make?"

"Jethro, this is not your fault," Jenny said, covering his hand with her own.

"It feels like it is Jen," Jethro answered, shaking his head.

No one spoke-there were no answers for this.

Then Jethro's phone rang, and he straightened up, answering it.

"You found a lot of blood."

"…Yeah," Kate said, clearly confused as to how he knew.

"We're lookin' for a bullet," Jethro said, and Kate closed the door that led to roof access on level five.

"On it," Kate said. "Whatever happened started on the sixth floor. We followed the trail backwards. Pacci made it to the stairwell, he exited at the fifth floor where he pulled the fire alarm…then making it to the elevator."

The picture her words painted was gruesome.

* * *

Jethro stood in front of Chris's desk, pulling on rubber gloves. This happened with every desk clearing, which thankfully didn't happen as often as it could. He was doing this alone-Tony and Kate had offered to help, but he'd turned them down. So, he was sitting at Chris's desk, on the level below theirs, where he'd been moved when Jenny's team had arrived.

He was going through the top drawer when he felt her standing behind him.

He looked through the pens and pencils and paper of the top drawer without saying anything, and continued on to the drawer below it, waiting for her to speak. When he opened it and found Chris's weapon, he turned his head, shaking it slightly.

"Chris knew the regulations were to carry his weapon from portal to portal," she said, coming to stand closer, one hand falling lightly to his shoulder. "Why'd he leave his behind?"

"He was tailing someone," Jethro replied, leaning back slightly in the chair, clearing his throat against the thick emotion that had suddenly clogged it. "Goin' from place to place, didn't want to have to stop to identify himself or risk setting off an alarm."

"We've all done it," Jenny said softly, shrugging one shoulder slightly. "Especially with the heavy security these days."

"We have to go through his case files-and his house," he said, and Jenny nodded.

"I sent Tony and Kate to check his house, Landon and Gianna are going over his files," she replied, her hand moving from his shoulder to his neck, turning his head towards her. "What you need to do is take a deep breath and look me in the eye for the first time today please."

He looked up, locking into his wife's emerald green eyes, reading the emotions there.

"You need to remember that I knew Chris too-I was his friend for just as long as you were, probably longer, since I was nice to him from the beginning. You aren't the only person who lost someone today, Jethro," Jenny said, cocking her head to the side slightly, willing him to listen. "This is hard-babe, I know this is hard. This stuff is never easy, and when it's someone that used to be on our team, it's even harder. But please-you can't let this suck you down. You can't pull away from me, please."

She knew she sounded desperate-but that's because she was. Every time something big had happened in their marriage, she'd been days behind on, because she'd been an ocean away. Now, she was here, and she wanted desperately to know how to help him.

Wordlessly, Jethro pulled the chair farther out and tugged Jenny down into his lap, his arms slipping around her waist as he held her close, his nose in her hair. She let him hold her without a sound, one hand resting comfortably on his neck, the other situated directly over his heart, feeling the steady beating of his heart.

"I know this probably won't help right now," she whispered in his ear after a few long minutes, her words pausing to press a soft kiss to his neck, just below his ear. "But please know that I love you-I love every part of you, through and through. Please remember that."

She ended her words with a gentle kiss on his lips, her hands cupping his cheeks lightly, framing the face that she loved so much.

"I'll see you at home," she whispered as she stood, squeezing his hand gently.

He watched her walk away, the silence of the room heavy in his heart.

* * *

"You get the bullet we found last night?"

"I already ran it," Abby answered as Jethro walked into her lap, Caf-Pow! in hand.

"What time did you get in?" Jenny asked, coming in behind her husband, smiling at the Goth.

"Four am," Abby answered, accepting the drink with a nod.

"Thanks Abs," Jethro replied, one hand lightly rubbing her shoulders.

"Well, Pacci was family," Abby said simply, shrugging. Jenny looked pointedly at her husband, and he nodded, gracing her with the first small smile all day. "The slug looks pretty clean, from a 357. The stippling came from a Smith and Weston, model 56."

"Small, easy to conceal," Jethro remarked, looking up at the computer screen.

"Yeah. I ran a comparison, got nothing. Looks like our gun's a virgin, but I'll keep looking," Abby said, turning her chair to look at the two of them.

"Yeah. Abs, did Pacci ask you to do anything for him recently?" Jethro asked, turning from where he had been walking out of the room to look back at her.

"Not in a while," Abby answered, shaking her head.

"He was workin' a cold case, search the hard drive on his computer," Jethro said, nodding his head up slightly before walking the rest of the way out of the room, leaving Jenny behind. Jenny went to follow but Abby caught her arm, and she stopped, turning towards the younger woman.

"Yes Abby?" Jenny asked, casting one more glance at her husband before looking back at the Goth.

"Is Gibbs…okay?" Abby asked, not really sure how to phrase her question.

"Not really," Jenny answered, not going to lie to the girl. "But he will be, after we've caught Chris's killer."

Abby nodded, and before Jenny could blink she had been engulfed in an unexpected Abby-hug. She awkwardly patted the girl's back, her arms tight to her sides as she was practically squeezed to death.

"Abs-can't breathe," she said after a moment, and the forensic scientist let out, looking dismayed.

"Oh, sorry!" she said, and Jenny smiled reassuringly.

"It's fine-but, I should be going to find Jethro now," she said, and Abby nodded.

"I'll call with any info I get," she said, and Jenny smiled.

"Thank you Abby."

Jenny headed for the elevator, surprised when it came up and her husband was still inside. She stepped on, the doors closing behind her as she regarded Jethro, leaning back against one corner.

They'd barely even begun to move when he flicked the switch, plunging them into darkness.

In the darkness he reached for her, pulling her flush against him, reveling in her warm curves and the sweetness of her pale skin. His lips touched every inch of her face, her neck, the part of her chest that was exposed by her scoop-neck crimson top. She let him; she merely threaded her hands into his hair as he explored a body he already knew very well.

He turned them so that she was pressed into the elevator wall, his lips moving to her stomach; he pushed up her top so he could drop kisses to her stomach and ribs, working his way up to the edge of her red satin bra. He deposited kisses to the tops of her hip bones, his tongue seeking out the dips there before moving to the top of her lower abdomen, the pale, soft skin that was just exposed by her low-ride khaki pants.

Then, he stood suddenly, kissing her on the lips, his tongue pushing against her lips insistently. She opened her mouth easily, letting him completely invade her senses. His hands ran over her body, needing to feel her.

"Jethro…"

He pulled back, his eyes darkened as they looked at her, his hands settled low on her hips. Both of their chests heaved as they fought to catch their breath, their foreheads touching.

"Need you," he said, his voice hoarse with desperation and raw need. Her heart leapt to her throat at how vulnerable he looked, and her resolve began to crack.

"Jethro we can't…" she started, but he merely leaned forward and kissed her again, cutting her off. If his hands kept doing that, she wouldn't be able to argue anymore.

"Jen, please," he said, his blue eyes boring into hers, their blue a shocking cobalt, making her heart beat faster.

She gave up the fight.

Letting him crush her closer, he captured her lips again, his hands going for her clothes. Her hands did the same; they pulled his polo from his pants and slid underneath, feeling his warm skin.

It was not slow; it was fast and hot-not exactly how the fantasy fulfillment had been imagined, but a fulfillment nonetheless. Jethro's hard muscle kept Jenny pinned to the cool metal wall, his lips on hers to stop the spread of sound as he pushed her over the edge.

They remained together as they caught their breath and came down from their highs, panting together. Gradually they both got their legs back and Jethro let her down, and they both righted their clothes and hair. Jenny wiped her lipstick off of her husband's mouth and neck, the crimson smears disappearing under her fingertips.

He pulled her close, tucking her head underneath his chin as his arms wrapped around her, his lips pressed against the top of her head.

"Thank you," he whispered, and Jenny knew he wasn't thanking her for the sex.

"Anything for you," she replied, her own arms encircling his waist. "I love you."

"Love you too."

Jenny couldn't help but notice how he held on to her like she was going to disappear.

* * *

A day later, Chris's killer was lying on a slab in Autopsy, reports had been written, and Jenny was preparing to go home-this case had drained her, both emotionally and physically.

She turned behind her to see if her husband was ready, only to find that he wasn't there. Frowning, she turned back to her desk, eyes widening when she caught sight of her husband standing in front of her desk.

"Hi," she said, waiting for him to say something.

"You ready to go home?" he asked, and she nodded, grabbing her coat and bag from behind her before rounding her desk. One of her husband's hands pressed into the small of her back, guiding her to the elevator. Their descent was silent, his hand moving from the small of her back to wrap around her waist, pulling her closer.

Jenny managed to get the keys from Jethro, and she drove home, her husband's hand resting comfortably on her thigh. They stopped quickly to pick up pizza and beer before they arrived home, and when they did reach the house, Jenny tossed the keys back to Jethro, letting him put them in the bowl by the door.

She headed upstairs to change into more comfortable clothes while Jethro got out plates, and a fork for Jenny's salad. She pulled on a pair of comfortable dark blue yoga pants and a long-sleeved black shirt that hugged her chest before going back downstairs, where her husband already had dinner laid out.

She settled in the chair across from him, but one look told her he thought she was too far away. Getting up she moved to the chair right next to him, and he dragged her even closer, one arm wrapping around her shoulders, pulling her practically into his lap.

"Jethro, I'm not going to disappear," Jenny pointed out, raising an eyebrow slightly at him. He shrugged, placing her salad in front of her before grabbing a slice of pepperoni pizza and placing it on his plate. He opened two beers, giving one to Jenny before taking a swig of his own.

They ate in comfortable silence, and Jethro only rose to get a second beer part way through the meal. He found some way of touching his wife the entire time they are; a hand on her leg, an arm around her. While Jenny didn't mind the attention, she was worried about why he wouldn't let her out of his sight.

"Jethro," she started after they'd eaten and cleaned up. "Seems like a good night to work on the boat."

"Couldn't agree more," Jethro said, and Jenny waited for him to go to their room and change before both heading down to the basement. Grabbing a sanding block, Jethro took her to the hull of the boat, standing behind her as his arms wrapped around her. With his hands over hers, they worked together to sand the rib of the boat.

Jethro pressed a kiss to her exposed neck, causing her to tilt her head to the side to give him more access. She hummed in approval, closing her eyes in pleasure as he kissed up her neck to her cheek.

"I take it you feel better?" she asked softly, tilting her head backwards so that she could look into his eyes. He raised an eyebrow, confused, and she elaborated. "Jethro, this case was hard. I figured working on the boat would loosen you up. I believe I was correct."

"This one wasn't easy," Jethro agreed, resting his chin on her shoulder, his arms slipping around her waist.

"It's hard to lose a family member," Jenny replied softly, turning her head to kiss his cheek gently. "But we've got to keep the family we do have close."

"I know," Jethro said quietly, closing his eyes briefly. "Just makes me realize how close I can come to losing you every day."

Turning, Jenny captured his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her.

"Do not think like that, Leroy Jethro Gibbs," she said forcefully, her green eyes blazing. "You will not lose me-you can't lose me. And you mean too much to me Jethro-you can't think like that. Yes, we both have dangerous jobs. That doesn't mean we have to think about losing each other every day."

"Jen, Pacci was killed during a cold case-I got shot in NCIS headquarters! I can't stand the thought of you being hurt, Jenny," Jethro said, his own hands coming up to cup her cheeks, his forehead pressing against hers. For the first time Jenny noticed the fear shadowing her husband's eyes, and she swallowed.

"Jethro, you can't live with the thought of me being hurt at work," Jenny said softly, shaking her head. "It's the risk that comes with being an NCIS agent-and we both knew that when we signed up for the job. But every night when we come home, we're just Jenny and Jethro-and you need to remember that. _I_ need you to remember that."

Jethro swallowed, hugging her closer, burying his face in her curls. Jenny hugged him back, pressing her nose into her neck, her lips brushing his collarbone lightly, a mere whisper against his skin.

"I can try," Jethro said softly into her hair, his arms tightening around her. "For you, I can try. But I'll always be scared of losing you Jenny."

"I know you will, Jethro," Jenny whispered, tucking her head into his shoulder. "I wish you didn't have to but I know you will."

But tonight, they could revel in the fact that they were both safe and together. And Jenny would desperately try to prove to her husband that that would happen every night.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews! Every one of them makes me smile :) More fluff this chapter, and I hope you'll all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I own my OCs and the plot.

* * *

Jenny had not expected to spend her Saturday with a six year old and an infant, and she knew for a fact her husband hadn't either.

But when a close friend had asked her to watch her daughters for the day, Jenny hadn't been able to refuse. So, at eleven that morning, her friend Amanda was dropping off her six year old daughter Sierra and her six month of daughter Sabrina.

"Thank you so much for watching them today Jenny," Amanda said as she brought the little girl inside, a backpack in her hands, and a baby carrier with a diaper bag on her arm. "My boss called me, it's an emergency, and their dad is still on his business trip in New York City. And, of course none of my sitters are free."

"It's no problem, Amanda," Jenny said, ushering them into the living room. "I love hanging out with Sierra, and I haven't been properly introduced to Miss Sabrina."

"Hi Miss Jenny," Sierra said, grinning at Jenny.

"Hey, did you lose your front teeth?" Jenny asked, and Sierra nodded happily. "Did the tooth fairy visit you?"

"I got two whole dollars," Sierra said, her eyes widening as her tone became serious. Jenny grinned, ruffling the little girl's blonde hair.

"Sabrina should sleep for the next hour or so," Amanda said, smiling at her eldest daughter before setting the baby carrier down on the ground, revealing the sleeping infant inside. "I fed her before we came and she fell asleep on the ride over. There are bottles in the bag; all you have to do is heat them up in the microwave and test them. Anything else you could possibly need is in the bag."

"We'll be fine Amanda," Jenny said, reassuring her friend. "I rented the new Barbie princess movie for us to watch, and I'm sure you brought fun stuff for us to do, right Sierra?"

The little girl nodded vigorously, her blonde hair flying and her big green eyes bright.

"I brought my coloring books and my big box of crayons, and some of my Barbie dolls," she informed Jenny, who smiled.

"Well, then I think we're in for a wonderful day," Jenny said, and Sierra grinned.

"I really can't thank you enough Jenny," Amanda said, giving her friend a squeeze. "I'll call to check in when I can, and I'm hoping to be back before ten. I packed Sierra's pajamas just in case, but I'm hoping to be here before bedtime."

"If you aren't, we have a guest room," Jenny said, touching her friend's arm lightly to reassure her. "The girls can just spend the night here if you get caught up, and you can pick them up in the morning. Don't rush-they're more than welcome."

"You truly are a lifesaver," Amanda said, relief in her face. "I'll call you later, okay Sierra?"

"Okay Mommy," Sierra said, hugging her mom's leg tightly. "Love you."

"I love you too sweetheart," Amanda said, kissing her hair. She bent to kiss her baby's head too before squeezing Jenny's hand one more time, and then heading back out the door. Jenny turned to Sierra, hands on her hips.

"So, what shall we do first?" she asked, tilting her head slightly. "Are you hungry at all?"

"Mommy made me pancakes this morning," Sierra said, shaking her head. "Do you wanna color with me? I brought my Barbie book, and my Toy Story one, and my animal one. And, my crayons have a sharpener on the back!"

Jenny laughed at how excited the little girl was and nodded.

"We can color at the kitchen table, and I'm going to start making lunch, because Mr. Gibbs will get grumpy if I don't feed him," Jenny said, making a silly face at Sierra. The little girl giggled, and the sound was like music to Jenny's ears. "I'll grab Sabrina and follow you; it's just through that doorway Sierra."

Jenny was just hoisting the baby carrier up and grabbing the diaper bag when she heard her husband's deep voice behind her.

"I'll get grumpy?" he asked, and she turned to him raising an eyebrow at her, amusement dancing in his cobalt irises. She grinned, swinging her hips suggestively as she walked towards the kitchen.

"You know I'm right," she said, throwing the words over her shoulder. "Come on, Sierra's in the kitchen."

Once in the kitchen, Jenny set Sabrina's carrier down on the ground near the table, placing her bag on the table above her. Sierra was sitting in the end chair, opening up her pink backpack to pull out her coloring books and her crayon box.

"Sierra, this is my husband, Mr. Gibbs," Jenny said, introducing the two.

"Call me Gibbs," he said, his eyes softening at the sight of the little girl at the kitchen table.

"Hi Gibbs," Sierra said, beaming up at him and waving. "Do you want to color with me? I have an animal book that you can use."

"Sure," Jethro said, pulling out the chair across from her and taking the book she offered. Jenny smiled, watching the two for a moment before bending down to unstrap Sabrina, touching the soft blonde hair on the baby's head. Sabrina was about six months old, and Jenny knew how important the baby was to Amanda and her husband after being told they most likely wouldn't be able to conceive again after having Sierra. The baby was beautiful, her tiny mouth puckering in an O shape as she slept, her eyes dancing under her little lids. Jenny ran her finger down the baby's cheek, reveling in the softness for a moment before standing, going over to the fridge to pull out the necessary items for lunch.

She looked over at Jethro, who was using a green crayon on a picture of a frog, while Sierra used a pink crayon on a picture in her Barbie coloring book. For a moment her heart twisted, but she pushed the feeling down, reminding herself of what Jethro had said only a few weeks ago.

"Gibbs, do you like Barbies?" Sierra asked, her question innocent, but sending Jethro headlong into a memory of Kelly, playing with her dolls, putting on pretend weddings and playing happy family. He swallowed, remembering, and although his voice was slightly hoarse, he was able to answer the little girl's question.

"I've played with them a few times before," he replied, and he watched as Jenny turned, her teeth sunken into her bottom lip as her green eyes flashed with worry. He shrugged, swallowing again.

"Barbie is my favorite," Sierra said, too young to pick up on Jethro's emotion. Her next words were filled with excitement like only a young child could, her grammar stumbling and incorrect, but still adorable. "And, Miss Jenny said that she rented the new movie, and Mommy hasn't haded the time to rent it yet, because of she's been working, so we get to watch it!"

Jethro smiled, watching as the little girl continued to happily color, the pink crayon having apparently seen this coloring book before-it was only a stub in between her small fingers. Jenny slid a plate with a sandwich on it next to him, touching his arm lightly to get his attention.

_Are you alright? _she signed, using the language he'd taught her only months into their marriage. He shrugged, signing back after a moment.

_Later, _he replied, and she sighed, nodding once in acceptance.

Sierra was content to color for the next hour, graciously letting Jenny use her Toy Story coloring book, showing her a picture of Bo Peep and Woody she could color. They were just finishing up coloring when Sabrina woke up crying, her face reddening and tears rolling down her cheeks, her fists flying.

"Oh, it's okay Sabrina," Jenny said, kneeling down and scooping the baby up, cradling her to her chest, brushing back a lock of blonde hair that fell on the infant's forehead. Slowly the cries stopped as Jenny rocked her, running her hand over the baby's stomach soothingly. "See? Nothing to cry about. You're alright."

Jenny continued to rock her as she dug into the diaper bag and pulled out a bottle, bringing it over to the microwave to heat it up. She motioned for Jethro to take Sierra into the living room with her backpack which he did with a job, and as she fixed the bottle she continued to sooth Sabrina, who was looking up at her with big, tear-filled turquoise eyes.

"You have such pretty eyes," Jenny whispered, wiping at a tear that fell from the infant's eye. "Just like your Mommy's."

After testing the bottle, she brought Sabrina into the living room, where Jethro was sitting on the couch, watching Sierra play with a Barbie doll on the ground near his feet. He looked up when he heard her footsteps, offering her a smile and patting the space next to him.

Walking over to him, she sank down on to the sofa, feeling his arm come around her shoulders, his hand running up and down her arm as she began to feed Sabrina, watching the motion of the little girl's face as she ate.

"Sierra, which doll are you playing with?" Jenny asked as Sabrina drank the bottle, settling against Jenny in a more relaxed position.

"Ballerina Barbie," Sierra answered, showing Jenny the doll's pink ruffled tutu and pink ballet slippers. "She's my favorite."

"Are you a ballerina Sierra?" Jenny asked, taking the bottle out of Sabrina's mouth, handing it to her husband so that she could burp the baby. The little girl nodded, the sunlight coming through the window behind the couch and reflecting off of the golden strands of Sierra's hair.

"My recital is soon," she answered, setting her doll down and turning to face Jenny, squinting slightly at the sunlight.

Jethro swallowed again, tensing slightly, and Jenny felt it. Turning her head to look at her husband, concern flushing through her again, her eyes tightened in the corners.

"My daughter was a ballerina," Jethro said suddenly, and Jenny's eyes widened in shock at his words. Sierra's head tilted as she looked at him, her eyebrows contracting slightly.

"You have a daughter?"

"I did have one," Jethro corrected, his voice quiet. "She died."

Sierra frowned, and in a move that only a child could get away with, she stood and climbed onto Jethro's lap, curling up and hugging him, her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice tiny. "My grandpa died."

Jethro held her close with the arm not around Jenny, rubbing her back. His lips brushed her golden hair softly, inhaling her little girl scent.

There were no words-just a moment together in silence, one of comfort.

Then, Sabrina stirred and let out a soft whimper, and Sierra released Jethro's neck, pulling back to look at him.

"Can we play a game?"

Jethro nodded and she smiled, slipping off his lap and going over to her backpack, rummaging around. Once again he reflected on the versatility and innocence of little kids, and turning, he kissed his wife's cheek lightly, reassuring her.

"I'm okay Jen," he said softly, his words in her ear. She relaxed against him, her eyes brightening as she smiled.

"Up for a game of Go Fish?" she asked, and he grinned, nodding. "Jethro, let the six year old win. I mean it."

"Ah, you take the fun out of everything Jen," he said, mock-anger filling his face before he relaxed, kissing her temple. "Don't worry, I'll play nice."

Jenny smiled, glancing down at Sabrina, who was looking at her drowsily.

"I think someone needs a nap," she whispered, tickling the baby under her chin. "I'll play the next game-I'm going to take her upstairs for a nap."

Jenny went upstairs and made a barrier of pillows on the bed, making sure that Sabrina wouldn't roll off. After she heard the tiny snores from the baby she headed back downstairs, where Jethro and Sierra were engaged in a battle of Go Fish.

"It seems like I've entered a complete war zone," Jenny teased, picking up some of the items that had been thrown aside in Sierra's haste to pull out her pack of Barbie playing cards.

"I'm beating Gibbs Miss Jenny!" Sierra said excitedly, pointing to the three sets of pairs she had compared to Jethro's one. Jenny smiled, kissing the top of the little girl's head as she passed.

"I can see that; you're doing a great job," she said before settling on the couch next to her husband, glancing at his cards, smiling internally when she noticed that in his hand he held two other pairs, but was waiting for Sierra to get the cards to take them away. Leaning over, she whispered in his ear so that Sierra, who was concentrating on her cards, couldn't hear. "You're a real team player. I think you're going to get a reward for that later."

"I like the sound of that," he replied in a low voice that made shivers travel up and down her spine.

"Gibbs, do you have a three?" Sierra asked, breaking the moment, and Jethro leaned forward, giving her his three of hearts. "I made another pair!"

The rest of the day passed easily and happily-Sierra crushed Jethro at Go Fish, and then both Jenny and Gibbs the next round. For dinner, Jenny made Sierra macaroni and cheese while she and Jethro had chicken with rice, and Sabrina watched them curiously from her carrier on the ground.

"So, do you think it's movie time Sierra?" Jenny asked after they'd cleaned up and colored some more; Sierra had helped her do the dishes while Jethro had watched Sabrina, and then Jethro had colored with Sierra while Jenny put Sabrina down after a bottle. The little girl's face lit up at Jenny's words, and she nodded furiously.

"Yes please!" she cried, her face shining. Jenny's heart melted at her excitement, and she smiled.

"How about we get in pajamas, and Gibbs can pop us some popcorn?" she said, and Sierra agreed whole-heartedly. Taking the child upstairs, she helped her into her pink and white-polka doted pajama set and brushing her hair, getting out a few of the tangles. Just to be safe Jenny had made up the guest bedroom, setting up the bed with clean sheets and grabbing a few extra blankets and pillows. The room was all set for the chance that Sierra had to sleep in it.

Once they got back downstairs Jethro had the popcorn and was attempting to work the video player, which caused Sierra to giggle.

"My daddy can't use our TV either," she said, and Jenny grinned, nudging the little girl playfully with her hip.

"I'll go rescue him, how does that sound?" she said in a stage-whisper, making Sierra giggle again. Walking over to her husband, she nudged him aside gently, hearing him curse under his breath. "Jethro, go sit on the couch. I got this."

He went-unwillingly, of course-and Sierra curled up next to him, the popcorn bowl in her lap. Jenny popped the VHS tape into the player and clicked the necessary buttons, smiling as the previews filled the screen. Going over to the couch, she settled on Sierra's other side, snagging a few pieces of buttery popcorn, winking at the little girl when she caught her.

The phone rang only moments later, and Jenny sighed, standing up to answer it. After a moment she smiled, coming back to the couch.

"Sierra, it's for you," she said, offering the little girl the phone, who took it with a slightly confused look in her face.

"Hello?" she asked, her voice lilting with the question. Then, her face broke out into a grin, her eyes gleaming. "Mommy, I missed you!"

Jenny caught her husband's eye and smiled, enjoying the happiness that was reflected in his gaze. They listened to the little girl's one-sided conversation, her excited exclamations and her grins and laughs.

"Do you want to talk to Miss Jenny Mommy?" Sierra asked after a little while, waiting for her mom's response. "Okay, I love you Mommy!"

Handing the phone back to Jenny, she grinned again, her missing front teeth showing.

"Mommy wants to talk to you," she said, and Jenny took the phone, smiling at the little girl before putting the phone to her ear.

"Hey Amanda, how are you?" she asked, pushing off the couch to go into kitchen to grab a drink.

"I'm good, but I'm not getting out of work anytime soon," Amanda replied, her voice slightly fuzzy over the phone line. "I hate to impose, but are you sure about Sierra and Sabrina staying the night? I'd be there to pick them up first thing in the morning, I promise, I just can't get away tonight."

"Amanda, don't worry, it's no problem at all," Jenny said, leaning back against the counter as she spoke, trying to assure her friend that it was no trouble. "Don't worry about them at all-they'll be perfectly fine, they've been perfect all day."

"Jenny, I don't know what I'd do without you," Amanda said, sighing in relief. "I'll be there at nine tomorrow; I'll grab them before I go and pick Tyler up at the airport."

"Sounds perfect. Don't worry about a thing Amanda, we'll be fine," Jenny said, smiling. The two friends chatted for a big longer before signing off, and Jenny returned to the living room with a glass of water for Sierra, a small glass of wine for herself, and a beer for her husband.

The three of them curled up on the couch and watched the movie; a Barbie version of the Nutcracker ballet, which made Sierra incredibly happy. Jenny linked hands with Jethro behind Sierra's head, and he glanced over at her, his eyes happy-but there was a bittersweet edge to them that made her pause, squeezing his hand lightly to ask what was wrong. He shrugged, saying it was nothing, and Jenny filed it away to ask about later.

They enjoyed the rest of the movie-unfortunately, Sierra fell asleep before the happy ending. Jethro offered to carry her upstairs, and Jenny helped him adjust her over his shoulder so that he could carry her comfortably.

They brought her to the guest room and tucked her in, covering her with a soft purple blanket. For a moment they just stood in the doorway and watched, and Jethro put his arms around his wife, holding her close.

They didn't have to say the words to know what the other was thinking, so they simply didn't voice them, just stood in silence, watching the tiny figure in the bed.

"C'mon Jen, let's go to bed," Jethro said after a few moments and Jenny nodded, slipping her hand into his as they walked back to their bedroom. He let her go into the bedroom first, staying quiet since Sabrina was asleep on her blanket in the playpen Jethro had pulled from the attic between lunch and dinner.

They got in pajamas quickly and quietly; Jenny stole her husband's old NIS shirt, pairing it with a pair of his soft, forest green flannel pants. He rolled his eyes, pulling on a tight white t-shirt and a pair of gray sweats, following her into the bathroom.

"That's my wardrobe you're wearing," he growled low in her ear, nipping the lobe with his teeth and making her grip the bathroom counter and gasp.

"You know you like it better on me," Jenny whispered, her eyes meeting his in the mirror as she raised an eyebrow, daring him to question it.

"Actually I like it better on the floor, but since that isn't possible…" he said, making Jenny bit her lip to keep the laughter inside. "I guess I'll take second best."

"Jethro, there is an infant in our bedroom and a little girl down the hall. Don't even think about trying for first best right now," Jenny said, glaring at him. "I mean it."

"Wouldn't dream of it Jen," Jethro said lightly, and Jenny rolled her eyes, shaking her head at him. She leaned against the bathroom doorway and watched him brush his teeth, just watching him. He rinsed his mouth before turning to look at her, raising an eyebrow in question. "Whatcha watchin' Jen?"

"You," she answered softly, tilting her head. "I was worried, today."

"Because of Sierra and Sabrina?" he asked, and she nodded. "It was different, but I enjoyed having them in the house."

"I did too," Jenny whispered, and the sadness Jethro desperately wished would disappear flickered over her face. Then she shook herself and it faded to a mere shadow in her emerald green eyes, concern filling her face. "You had a memory, on the couch watching a movie. Could you…tell me about it?"

Jethro cleared his throat, leaning heavily against the counter. Jenny waited, unsure of what he needed of her. She was just about to tell him to forget about telling her when he spoke.

"One of the last nights I was home, Kelly wanted us all to watch some Princess movie Shannon had rented. We were in the same position you, Sierra and I were in tonight, and Shannon took my hand behind Kelly's head and…it just took me a moment to remember where I was," he said, his voice rougher than usual with emotion. Jenny came over and wrapped her arms around his waist, her head in the center of his chest. His arms came around her, holding her close.

"Thank you," she whispered, her voice muffled by his shirt. "Thank you for telling me."

Jethro didn't answer, but Jenny knew it had taken a lot for him to open up, and she was just grateful he'd done it for her. Flicking off the bathroom light, she tugged him into bed, curling up with him underneath the covers, her legs tangling with his, making them impossibly close together.

"I love you," she whispered into the darkness of the room, feeling his hold tighten on her at the words.

"Love you too," he replied, his lips touching her hair. "Always will."

Jenny's only response was to shift even closer, finding his mouth in the darkness. He gently crushed her against his chest, rolling onto his back so that she could curl up onto of him, his hands on her hips.

The kiss ended as easily as it started; Jenny looped her arms around her husband's neck and pressed her face into the side of his neck, breathing evenly. Jethro turned so that they were on their sides, and held her close, rubbing her back to lull her to sleep.

He could get used to the sound of not only his wife's breathing lulling him to sleep-but also the sound of a baby's breathing.

Their baby's breathing, if he had anything to say about it.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews-we've broken 100! You guys make my day :) I just learned that I managed to pull in a summer job, so unfortunately, that means less writing time for me. I'll update when I can, but it most likely won't be nearly as much as it has been in the recent weeks.

Disclaimer: I own my OCs and the plot.

* * *

Jenny Gibbs was exhausted.

For the past three weeks, both her team and her husband's had been hit with case after case, with barely any time to breathe. Right now, her husband was wrapping up a case which had begun with a decomposed bride. Right up her husband's alley.

Her team had just closed a case with a robbery and murder, the murderer being the victim's step-father. Gianna had taken a tumble chasing the perpetrator, and was nursing a sprained ankle. Jenny was more than sure that Tony would be more than willing to care for her-everyone was noticing how much time the two were spending together.

Right now, she was unlocking the front door, pushing inside to the darkened house. She tossed her keys onto the side table and placed her purse beside it, heading into the kitchen to quickly eat something before getting in bed.

She ate a yogurt before trudging up the stairs, exhaustion in every step. Collapsing on the bed, she was too tired to get in pajamas, so she merely pulled off her pants and top and curled up under the sheet in her tank top and panties.

She fell asleep almost instantly, her sleep filled with odd dreams and images. She awoke at around one, her heart racing and her breathing erratic, disoriented by the dark room. Turning her head, she relaxed when she found her husband lying next to her in bed, sound asleep.

Lying back down, she moved closer to him, feeling his arm automatically wrap around her and pull her closer as she rested against his bare chest, his skin warm against hers. His eyes blinked open slowly, sleep still clouded in the cobalt irises.

"Jen?" he asked, his voice hoarse. She kissed his chest lightly, finding his hand and linking their fingers.

"Go back to sleep," she whispered, curling closer and feeling him relax again. He kissed her hair sleepily and ran his hand over her back, closing his eyes as he let sleep reclaim him. Jenny closed her eyes against his chest, her hand resting directly over his heart, the steady beating lulling her back to sleep.

When she awoke the next morning, she felt horrible.

Her stomach was queasy, her head hurt, and her body ached liked she'd been run over by a truck. She opened her eyes slowly, wincing at the sunlight streaming in from the window. She sat up slowly, the nauseous feeling growing. When she stood it burst, and she ran to the bathroom, retching into the toilet as her stomach rumbled.

Jethro heard his wife get out of bed first, and when he heard the sounds of her throwing up, he was alert and awake. He grabbed a shirt and pulled it over his head as he headed for the bathroom, finding Jenny leaning over the toilet.

He knelt beside her and took over holding her hair away from her face, rubbing her back gently. She coughed and let out a soft moan, leaning back against him.

Jethro handed her the cloth he'd grabbed and watched as she wiped her mouth, continuing to rub her back. She took a deep breath and looked at him, her eyes slightly red.

"I think I have the flu," she said, her voice slightly hoarse. "I feel like I've been run over by a truck."

"You have been going nonstop for three weeks," Jethro replied, watching as she stood to fill a cup up with water to rinse her mouth.

"So have you," she commented, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't get sick," he replied simply, and Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Hopefully this is only a 24 hour bug," she said with a sigh, holding her stomach in one hand. Concern flushed through Jethro, and he stood, leading her back into the bedroom.

"Get back in bed," he ordered softly, and she raised an eyebrow in question. "C'mon Jen I haven't been able to take care of you when you were sick since before you left for Europe. Please?"

Jenny relented at his words and let him help her back into bed, curling up with her face in his pillow. Lying on her back, she looked up at him.

"Do we have tea?" she asked, getting comfortable in the sheets. He nodded, leaning down to brush his lips over her forehead.

"I'll be back in a minute," he answered and then headed out of the room, leaving Jenny shaking her head in amusement.

When he returned her brought her a cup of tea and a plate of toast with strawberry jam, and she smiled and sat up, leaning back against the pillows. He set the tea on the bedside table and handed her the plate with the toast before settling in next to her. She nibbled the toast, waiting for her stomach to rebel, but thankfully it remained calm.

After she'd eaten half a piece of toast and taken a sip of her tea she curled up against her husband, closing her eyes against the exhaustion that overwhelmed her.

"I'm going to fall asleep again, so unless you want me to fall asleep on you, I'd move," she mumbled against his chest, feeling his chest rise with his laughter.

"I don't mind being your pillow," he said, running his hands through her hair in a slow rhythm, lulling her closer and closer to unconsciousness. "Get some sleep Jen-you tossed and turned most of the night anyway."

She tried to whack him, but couldn't find the energy to get a good hit. Cursing under her breath, she kept her eyes closed.

"I hate you."

"Nah, I don't buy it," her husband replied, amusement coloring his tone. Jenny was too tired to respond anymore, and merely sighed, shaking her head.

Then, she let sleep take her.

* * *

She woke up a few hours later, the room darker than earlier and a storm raging outside the window. A clap of thunder boomed outside and she jumped, alerting her husband, who she was still using as a pillow.

"Some storm," he said as he sat up, helping her up as well. Before she could reply her stomach turned and she was back in the bathroom, leaning over the toilet. Since her stomach was practically empty she brought up mostly bile, choking on the taste. Sitting back and wiping her mouth, she groaned.

"I hate getting sick," she said, standing to brush her teeth to remove the taste. Her husband stood behind her and rubbed her shoulders, sending her to heaven. "I do not, however, hate the talent your hands possess."

Jethro let a smirk touch his lips as his hands moved lower on her back, making her raise an eyebrow.

"Your stomach feel okay for food, or no?" he asked, and she frowned, shaking her head.

"I don't think I can eat," she answered, holding her hands over her stomach. "I'll try some tea."

She slipped her around his waist as they walked downstairs as his arm came around her shoulders and his lips pressed against her temple. She let a smile touch her lips as they headed for the kitchen, her hand resting on his chest. She took a seat at the kitchen table, watching as her husband set up the tea kettle before pulling out a frozen pizza for himself.

She glanced at the fridge, where two of the pictures that Sierra had colored where stuck with some tape, and smiled. She'd enjoyed the weekend with the girls, and she knew her husband had as well. Having children in the house had brought back memories for Jethro, but it had also shown her what to expect if they were able to have a baby.

"Whatcha thinkin' about Jen?" Jethro asked after a few moments of comfortable silence, placing a cup of hot tea in front of his wife.

"Kids," she answered honestly, her voice quiet. Instantly her husband's face softened and he sat down next to her, taking her hand in his and running his thumb along the back of it.

"Jen…"

"Jethro, it's been months," Jenny whispered, her eyes growing wet as she tried to remain composed. "And it still hasn't happened. What if…"

She couldn't say it out loud, but her silence spoke for her. Her husband swallowed, his hand squeezing hers gently.

"We can get help," Jethro said after a moment, and Jenny looked at him, her green eyes colored with curiosity. "From a doctor."

"You would be willing to do that?" she asked, her eyes widening.

"I'd be willing to do anything to make you happy, Jenny," Jethro said, cupping her face in his hands and brushing away the tears that fell, his forehead pressing against hers. "I want this just as much as you do, and if that's what it takes…I'll do it."

Jenny's only response was to kiss him, her hands coming up to slip around his neck and pull him closer. She smiled against his lips, opening her eyes as she pulled away, her hands cupping his cheeks.

"I love you," she said softly, her forehead pressed firmly against his. He was just happy to see a smile back on her face, and he kissed her again.

"Love you too," he said, pulling her more firmly into his lap.

"Are you sure you aren't worried about getting sick?" she asked, wrinkling her nose at him as she straddled him in the chair. "I mean, I know you don't get sick but…you're being introduced to a lot of germs."

"I won't get sick," her husband said arrogantly, confidence filling his voice. Jenny rolled her eyes, running her hands through his hair.

"Don't come crying to me when you wake up and feel like the room is spinning counterclockwise," she replied, sliding off of him so that she could take a sip of tea. "I think your pizza is burning."

Jethro let out a low curse as he stood, pulling the hot, slightly-burned pizza out of the oven and setting it on top of the stove. He turned and mock-glared at her, making her laugh into her tea cup.

"Don't blame me. You were the one who wanted me on your lap," she said, shrugging as she took another sip of tea. He rolled his eyes, pulling out a beer and taking a sip.

"Ah, it was worth it," he replied, and she let out a laugh.

"Good answer."

* * *

Two weeks later they were sitting the waiting area of one of the best fertility clinics in DC.

"Jenny Gibbs?" a nurse asked as she stepped through a doorway, a clipboard in hand. Together the couple followed her to an exam room, where they waited for the doctor. Jenny sat on the exam table while Jethro stood beside it, holding her hand as she swung her legs nervously.

"Jen, it's gonna be fine," he said in her ear, kissing her temple. She sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"What if they find that…that I can't have children?" she asked softly, raising her eyes to his, biting her lip nervously.

"Then we'll work through it," he answered, cupping her face in his hands and brushing his lips softly over hers. There was a knock on the door and they separated, though Jethro kept his grip on her hand.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Smith," the young, brunette doctor said, her smile bright for so early in the morning. "I hear you want to get pregnant?"

"We've tried for months and nothing," Jenny said with a nod, her mouth twisting slightly.

"Well, you came to the right place," Dr. Smith replied, her eyes sympathetic. "I'm going to take some blood and ask some questions, and we'll see what's keeping you two from having a baby. How does that sound?"

"Perfect," Jenny replied, smiling.

If this gave them a baby, then those words were music to Jenny's ears.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks so much for all of the reviews! I'm hoping to update at least once more after this before I leave to go camping next week-keep your fingers crossed for me.

For those of you who followed my story 'Broken', I am currently working on the first chapter of its sequel, 'Torn', and it will be posted on August 10th. I hope you'll join me for that ride as well.

Disclaimer: I own my OCs and the plot.

* * *

Three days after their appointment, Jenny was sorting through the bills when the phone rang. She dropped the envelopes on the table and picked the phone up, swallowing hard before answering.

"Gibbs residence," she said, her heart beating in her ears as she waited for the answer.

"Hi, Mrs. Gibbs, this is Dr. Smith, from the fertility clinic," a cheerful voice said in her ear, and if it was even possible, her heart started to beat even faster.

"I'm hoping you have good news?" Jenny asked, biting her lip as she leaned back against the counter, gripping it tightly in the hand not holding the phone. There was a silence that crackled with static for a moment before the doctor answered.

"I have news that I think is even better than what you and your husband were expecting," Dr. Smith replied, and Jenny raised an eyebrow, burning with curiosity.

"And what would that be?" she asked, rubbing the back her neck with the palm of her hand to relieve the tension.

"You have no need of my services," the doctor answered and Jenny frowned, wondering what the hell she was talking about.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Jenny, you're pregnant already," Dr. Smith replied, and Jenny stopped breathing. "Your blood tests came back, and you're pregnant."

Jenny almost dropped the phone in shock.

"You're serious?" she asked, unable to believe it. "How…how is that possible?"

"The tests don't lie," the doctor answered, amusement coloring her tone. "It is possible to not know you're pregnant, especially if it's early."

"So…so I'm pregnant," Jenny said, needing to say it out loud so she could believe it. "What happens now?"

"Well, you need to call an OBGYN and set up an appointment so that you can find out how far along you are," Dr. Smith replied, and Jenny let out the breath she'd been holding, nodding. "And then you just enjoy the fact that you don't need me at all."

"Thank you, Dr. Smith," Jenny said, and after saying goodbye she hung up the phone and then slid down to the ground, her hands wrapped over her abdomen as she closed her eyes against the tears that pricked her eyes.

She was _pregnant_.

After months of trying-and the past few weeks of thinking she'd never be able to conceive-they were finally going to have a baby. She could barely wrap her head around the idea, it astounded her so much.

She sat on the floor for the next ten minutes, absorbing everything that had just occurred. She couldn't wait to tell Jethro, but he was at the hardware store buying wood for his boat, and she was expecting him home for a few more hours. Biting her lip, she considered calling him, but she wanted this to be special, and so she had an idea.

First, she called to make an appointment at an OBGYN that Dr. Smith had recommended and made a note of the date, using a small note card to write it down.

There were a few more steps to her idea, and she had to go to the store to get some of the items she needed. Smiling she grabbed her coat before stepping outside with her car keys and purse in hand, enjoying the sunshine that hit her face.

Today couldn't get much better.

* * *

When Leroy Jethro Gibbs entered his house at six o'clock that evening, he was surprised to smell food cooking in the kitchen. His wife didn't often cook; they relied much more on take out than anything else. So it must be something important going on, if she was taking the time to cook for him.

Crap, was it their anniversary?

No, that was in October, and it was May. So why was she cooking today?

Setting his keys on the side table and throwing his coat on the rack, he headed into the kitchen, finding Jenny over the stove, a delicious-smelling cloud perfuming the room. Sneaking up behind her, he slipped his arms around her and kissed her neck lightly, making her jump.

"Smells good," he murmured in her ear, and she rolled her eyes, smacking him lightly with her spatula.

"No need to make me jump," she replied, stirring the sauce in the pot in front of her. "Did you find what you needed at the hardware store?"

"Got all the wood I should need for the rest of the boat," he answered, his lips traveling over her neck and shoulders, revealed by her loose tank shirt. His hands remained on her hips, slipping up underneath her shirt to stroke her pale stomach.

Jenny pushed away his hands and he frowned. Normally Jenny didn't have a problem with him touching her stomach and hips. He wondered what was wrong, and the thought that it was that dreaded week of the month made his frown deepen.

"Go wash your hands, dinner will be ready in a few minutes," Jenny said, bumping him with her hip, a light smile on her lips. Jethro pressed a kiss to her temple before heading off, and Jenny sighed, pressing one hand in her abdomen, her fingers dancing across her pale, unchanged skin. "He'll know soon, I promise-I just want everything to be perfect."

She served the steak and covered it with the peppercorn sauce and set the asparagus salad in a separate dish on the table along with thick-cut bread, and set out their glasses. Jethro's contained bourbon, but in her glass she placed apple juice, and she hoped she could pull this off.

Jethro returned with clean hands a few moments later and they sat, his eyes widening at the meal.

"It isn't, like, your birthday, right? I didn't forget an important date?" he asked, looking at her with raised eyebrows. She shook her head, a soft smile on her face.

"No, just wanted to treat my husband," she answered, touching his hand on top of the table. He flipped his hand and twined their fingers together, squeezing gently.

They ate in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company and the food. When they finished Jenny brought the dishes over to the sink and let them soak while she grabbed a relatively small box from the hall closet and brought it back to the kitchen.

Placing the box in front of her husband at the table, she sat across from him and watched his eyes widen in surprise.

"Are you sure I didn't forget an important date?" he asked, clearing his throat slightly as he sat forward. Jenny laughed, shaking her head.

"Just open it," she replied, pushing the box closer. Jethro grasped the top in slightly-shaking hands, confusion flitting across his face as he opened it to reveal a small mound of tissue paper with a note card atop it.

Picking the card up, he angled it so that he could read the writing, frowning when he read a date and a time.

"What's this?" he asked, looking at his wife. She cleared her throat and sat forward, leaning her elbows on the table.

"It's the date of our appointment," she answered, but Jethro clearly didn't understand, so she elaborated. "With my OBGYN."

"Jen…"

"Because I'm pregnant," she answered without stopping at his words, raising suddenly-moist eyes to his. Disbelief filled his features and his eyes widened, the words washing over him.

"You're…already? But…how?" he asked, unable to form a coherent thought as he slid from his chair, kneeling in front of her, his hands on her legs as he looked up at her.

"Dr. Smith called, and the results came back from my blood, and she said that I was already pregnant, so we didn't need her," Jenny said, her hands coming up to cup his cheeks, pressing her forehead against hers. "Jethro we're having a baby."

Her husband's only response was to kiss her, threading his hands into her hair as he pressed her closer, their emotion clear between them. After a few moments they pulled apart, chests heaving as they caught their breath.

"Jen…" he started, but couldn't finish, the emotion was too thick in his voice.

"I know Jethro," she whispered, pressing her forehead more firmly into his. "I know."

Standing up fully he pulled her from her chair and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. Her own arms wrapped around his waist, her head fitting perfectly in the crook of his neck. They stood together for a long time, the silence saying everything they needed to.

"You didn't finish opening your present," Jenny said after a time, pulling away and wiping the moisture from her eyes with her hand. Jethro raised an eyebrow at her, and she pushed the box back towards him. "Come on."

Curious, Jethro dug through the mound of tissue paper, encountering a plaque. Pulling it out, he swallowed as he read it.

"May 20, when everything changed," he said softly, looking up at his wife. She was biting her lip, waiting for his reaction. "It's perfect Jenny."

She let out a small sigh of relief, her green eyes finding his.

"Everything is going to change now," she said quietly, one of her hands falling to her lower abdomen, and his breath caught in his throat.

They were finally having a baby, just like they'd wanted for months. He couldn't be more excited, but for a second he let himself think about how much things were going to change.

Beckoning for her to sit with him, he pulled her into his lap, letting her wrap her arms around his neck as she settled in close, her nose against her cheek.

"I love you," she whispered, and his grip on her tightened.

"I love you too Jenny," he whispered back, one of his hands pressing into her cheek, turning her mouth towards his so that he could kiss her. It was slow and sweet, no hidden motive behind it, just love.

When they broke away after a few moments they merely sat together, cuddled close as they basked in the news they'd waited months to hear.

May 20th would always be the day that changed everything for them, and only for the better.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews! :) Major points go to TheBreakfastGenie for being the only one to figure out the significance of May 20th in canon. If you're still confused, go read her review ;)

Disclaimer: I own my OCs and the plot.

* * *

At their appointment they learned that Jenny was about seven weeks pregnant, and her due date was just before New Year's Eve, on December 29th. Her OBGYN, Dr. Morgan, gave her some prenatal vitamins and all the information the mother-to-be needed, and when they walked out of the office with the first pictures of their baby, Jenny didn't think she could be happier.

"When do you think we should tell the teams?" she asked as they drove to the agency, having used their lunch break to go to the doctor's.

"Soon; can't exactly hide it for too long," Jethro replied, his hand holding hers as he drove, his thumb running along a vein in the back of her hand.

"I have a meeting with the Director today," she said, rubbing at her eyes with her free hand before running her hand through her loose crimson waves. "I can tell Tom then, and then after we work out maternity and paternity leave we can tell the teams."

"Works for me," Jethro replied as he raised her palm to his mouth, pressing his lips to her hand as they waited at a stop sign. She smiled as she closed her eyes and rested her head back against the seat, happiness clouding her every thought.

When they arrived back at the agency they walked together to the elevator, where Jethro took the time to properly kiss his wife goodbye before he headed to his desk and she went up the stairs to the director's office. She checked in with his secretary, who said she could go right in, where she found Tom sitting at his desk, a small stack of files in front of him.

"Jenny, so glad you could come in," Tom said, indicating for her to take a seat while he stood and brought the files over to the conference table. "I'm sure you're wondering why I called you in here."

"I will admit I was surprised when you called," Jenny replied, looking at the folders curiously.

"Well, you and your team have done exceptionally well these past few months," Tom said, and Jenny colored slightly at his praise. "I was wondering how you'd feel about adding a probie to your team."

Jenny bit her lip slightly; while she would love to add another team member on, what about when she left for her maternity leave?

"Well Tom, I'd love to add another member, but-"

"I thought you'd agree," Tom said, not letting her finish, and she huffed slightly, annoyed. "I have some selections here, all very promising from their academy results."

"Tom," Jenny interrupted, and he looked up, eyes widening slightly. "I don't know if adding a probie right now would be a good idea."

"Why is that?" Tom asked, sitting back slightly. Jenny took a deep breath, letting a smile touch her face.

"Because I'm pregnant," Jenny replied, and Tom's face relaxed into a smile at her words as he offered her his congratulations. "So I don't know if adding a probie agent right now would be a good idea."

"Well, how far along are you?" he asked, nodding when Jenny answered. "Well, there's still quite a while before you'll be taking your maternity leave, correct?"

"Yes, not for a few months," Jenny answered, tapping her nails slightly on the tabletop.

"Well, I think that adding another member now would be a more productive idea than waiting until after you return," Tom replied, pushing the folders towards her. "And that way, while you're on leave, Agents Bianchetti and Oliver will have another set of hands to help."

"Alright, that makes sense," Jenny said, nodding. She opened the first of the three folders, scanning the information before opening the second folder. After reading all three folders, she selected the second folder. "I think she'll be a good fit."

"Ah, Agent Carson Abbott," Tom said, taking the folder with a smile and nodding. "I agree, she'll fit with your team nicely."

"When will she be arriving?" Jenny asked, shifting slightly in her seat.

"She'll be here tomorrow morning," Tom answered, gathering up the two other files and setting them atop the other file. "Congratulations again Jenny, and send my regards onto your husband."

"Thank you Tom," Jenny said, standing and shaking his hand, smiling.

Ten minutes later she was behind her desk scanning her email, when Gianna and Landon came back from lunch, laughing over something as they stepped off the elevator together.

The two other agents sat at their desks, and Jenny caught their attention. Jethro's team was out on a case they'd caught, and Jenny figured that now was a good time to tell them both her news, and the news about their new team member.

"What's up Boss?" Landon asked, leaning back in his chair slightly as he turned it slightly to face her. Gianna nodded, leaning her elbows on her desk as her dark eyes widened eagerly.

"Well I have two bits of news," Jenny said, fiddling with her wedding rings as she spoke.

"What are they?" Gianna asked, clearly excited. Jenny smiled at the younger woman before continuing.

"Well, we'll be adding a new member onto our team tomorrow," she said, watching their faces for a reaction. "She's a probie agent, Agent Carson Abbott."

"She'll be here tomorrow?" Landon asked, and Jenny nodded.

"I know your wife's C-section is tomorrow, but she'll be on our team for quite a long time, so don't worry, you'll meet her soon enough," Jenny said, and Landon nodded, relaxing slightly.

"That's only one piece of news," Gianna pointed out, her dark eyes glittering in the light. Jenny laughed lightly, nodding. "So, what's the other one?"

"Well, in a few months, you two are going to have to investigate without me," Jenny said, enjoying the confusion that filled their expressions at her words.

"Why?" Gianna asked, tucking a few of her loose, dark curls behind her ear. "I'm seriously confused."

"Yeah, I'm confused too Boss," Landon said, scratching the back of his neck as he looked at her.

"I'm pregnant," Jenny said after letting them try to figure it out for a few minutes more, watching as understanding washed over them.

"Congratulations!" Gianna cried, coming over and hugging Jenny. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you Gianna," Jenny said when the younger woman released her, smiling.

"Congrats Jenny," Landon said, nodding to her. Jenny returned the nod with a smile, happiness radiating from her.

"Thank you, both of you," Jenny said, looking at the two of them. "Some things are going to change over the next couple of months."

"We can handle whatever you throw at us," Gianna said, and appreciation filled Jenny for her team. Landon nodded his agreement, and Jenny flushed slightly.

"Well, I really appreciate that," she said, nodding to them. "Don't say anything to my husband's team yet, though. They don't know."

"No problem," Landon said, nodding. Gianna nodded as well, and Jenny sighed quietly in relief.

"Thank you," she said as she stood, smoothing out her pants. "I'm going down to Ducky's; I should be back in a little while."

With that she headed for the elevator, eager to tell Ducky their news. She found the doctor doing paperwork, and his eyes lit up when he saw her.

"What brings you down to Autopsy my dear?" he asked, offering her a chair, which she took gladly as he started his tea kettle.

"Well, I have some news to share with you," she replied, and his eyebrows rose in curiosity.

"Good news, I hope?" he inquired, and she nodded.

"We're pregnant," she answered softly, and Ducky's eyes widened, happiness flushing over his face.

"Oh Jennifer, that is excellent news!" he said, standing and giving her a hug, letting her rest her head on his shoulder momentarily. "I am so happy for you two."

"We thought it would never happen," Jenny said when they broke apart, cupping her cup of tea in both of her hands. "We were so worried it wasn't going to ever happen for us."

"Then that makes this even more of a miracle," Ducky said, and Jenny nodded, her face breaking out into a radiant smile, and Ducky didn't think he'd ever seen her more beautiful. "Jethro is ecstatic, I'm sure."

Jenny didn't even have the words to answer; she merely nodded and tried not to cry, the emotion sweeping her away for a moment. She composed herself, but Ducky understood.

"You two are incredibly lucky," he said, and Jenny nodded, answering in a soft voice, her lips curved into a smile.

"Lucky doesn't even begin to cover it."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews! :) I'm think this will be my last update before I leave for camping, so it will have to tide you over for at least a week. Then I'll be back, only to have my time taken by my job. So enjoy these updates for all they're worth my friends! Minor mentions of the season two episode 'Bikini Wax' in this chapter.

Don't know who watched the woman's soccer finals, but that was **such** a close game. I was on the edge of my seat the entire game, and US put up a good fight, but sadly the title went to Japan. But great game USA team, regardless!

Disclaimer: I own my OCs and the plot.

* * *

Jenny returned from Autopsy to find her husband's team in the bullpen, and she caught his eye briefly sending him a smile. After a silent conversation, she came over and sat in his chair, watching as all of his team members looked at her curiously.

"Do you want to tell them, or should I?" she asked, looking back at him. He shrugged, folding his arms.

"I don't know, I think you should," he replied, and she nodded. The team exchanged confused looks, and Tony looked at the two of them.

"You two aren't getting divorced, are you?" he asked, and they both shook her heads, Jenny letting out a soft laugh.

"Oh, just the opposite," she said. "We're having a baby."

"Congratulations!" Kate said, smiling at the two. Tony and Tim also offered their regards, which the couple accepted with smiles.

"When are you due?" Tim asked, looking between the two.

"In late December," Jenny replied, leaning back further in her chair. "You'll be losing your team leader for a week or two."

"Ah, we'll be fine," Tony said, casually waving his hand. Jethro raised an eyebrow, and Tony paled slightly. "But we'll miss you Boss, of course."

"Uh-huh," Jethro replied, smirking. He pulled Jenny out of the chair, leading her towards the elevators and away from the already-gossiping team. "Gotta tell Abs-she'll kill us if she hears it from them."

Jenny let him lead her into the elevator, leaning back against the rail, raising an eyebrow languidly at him. They'd almost reached Abby's lab when he stopped the elevator, turning towards her and pressing her further into the rail, his mouth descending on hers. She responded easily, her hands threading into his hair as his hands settled on her hips.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what brought that on?" she asked when he pulled away, raising an eyebrow at him curiously. His hands rose to cup her face, his thumbs brushing the soft skin under her eyes.

"Hard to keep my hands off you," he whispered in a rough voice, his eyes dark as they scanned her face, memorizing it even though he already had it etched in his heart.

"I'm not going anywhere," she replied softly, touching his cheek gently with her fingertips, her nose brushing his. "But people are going to begin to wonder why the elevator is stopped right outside of Abby's lab."

Her husband reluctantly let her go and turned the elevator back on, letting her walk out in front of him. They found Abby listening to her music and looking through photos on her computer, and when Jethro called her name, she turned, her face lighting up when she saw them.

"Gibbs!" she said, throwing her arms around him. "And Jenny! What brings you to the humble lair of Sciuto?"

"We have something to tell you," Jenny replied, watching as Abby's green eyes widened.

"Well, what is it?" she asked when Jenny didn't continue, her eyes looking between the two of them.

"We're going to have a baby," Jenny answered, and was attacked by the blur that Abby became when she tackled her. "Abs-can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry!" Abby said as she released her, instead grabbing onto her hands. "That's great news, congratulations! I'm so happy for you guys!"

With that she attacked Jethro in a hug, one of her ponytails hitting him on the side of the head. He caught her and rubbed her back gently before she let him go, grinning from ear to ear.

"Your kid is going to be absolutely gorgeous," she said, and Jenny let out a laugh. "What? With you for a mom and my silver fox as a dad, any son or daughter of you two is going to be an absolute heartbreaker."

"Well we'll see when the baby gets here Abby," Jenny said, shaking her head.

"When are you due?" she asked, grinning when Jenny told her the date. "A New Year's baby! That's awesome. Can I plan your shower?"

"Abs, breathe," Jethro said, smirking in amusement as he shook his head at the Goth.

"Right, sorry," Abby said, looking slightly sheepish. "I'm just so happy for you guys!"

"Thanks Abby," Jenny said, squeezing the younger woman's hand. Jethro kissed her lightly on the cheek and the two left the lab, heading back into the elevator. "Don't you have a case to solve?"

"She's with Ducky," Jethro answered, one of his hands tracing patterns into the back of her neck with gentle fingertips. "Waiting on those results."

"Then you should probably go see if he's done," Jenny said, raising an eyebrow at him as the doors opened and she shrugged off his hands. "Meet you at home."

Jethro watched his wife walk off the elevator, enjoying the extra swing she added to her hips when she realized he was watching. She cast him a look over her shoulder and winked before continuing on, and the doors closed. He shook his head as the elevator descended, smirking.

He could not wait to get home.

* * *

Jenny had already started dinner when he arrived home, and he grabbed a beer before standing behind her, kissing her neck as she stirred the pasta in front of her.

"How's the case?" she asked, shutting off the water and taking it to the sink, straining out the water. Jethro didn't say anything, and Jenny frowned as she added spaghetti sauce to the noodles. "Jethro?"

"She was pregnant," he said hoarsely, pain reflected in his eyes.

"Your victim?" Jenny asked gently and he nodded, his hands reaching for her. She went into his hold easily, resting her head on his chest as her arms encircled his waist.

"I couldn't the image out of my head of you on that table Jen," Jethro whispered roughly, and Jenny could hear the repressed emotion in his voice. His arms tightened around her protectively, one hand cupping the back of her head as the other lay securely around her waist.

"Jethro, you can't keep doing this to yourself," Jenny said, pulling back to look into his eyes and shake her head at him. "You can't think about the worst case scenario all the time. We're happy, and going to have a baby, and it doesn't _get_ better than this. Can you stop thinking in the negative and live in the positive for me?"

He hesitated in his response, and Jenny grabbed his hands, moving them down to her lower abdomen, even though there was no visible change.

"Live for this," she whispered, tears pricking her own eyes. "Live for this baby-our baby. We need you-both of us need you now."

Jethro couldn't even find the words-he could only hold her closer and kiss her, pouring everything he couldn't say into the kiss. Jenny responded in kind, needing his reassurance just as much as he needed hers. Dinner would easily have been forgotten if it hadn't been for a timer going off behind them, and they broke apart, both breathing heavily as they tried to catch their breath.

"I should get that," Jenny panted, her forehead pressed firmly against his, still resting securely in his arms.

"Probably," Jethro answered, but his arms contradicted his words-they tightened around her, not wanting her to leave the circle of his arms. Jenny bit her lip as she pulled away, turning off the timer and pulling the chicken out of the oven.

Jethro helped her by finishing setting the table, and together they sat down, eating in comfortable silence, but both of them could feel the anticipation in the air.

Looked like there was extra incentive to get the dishes done quickly.

* * *

They walked into NCIS headquarters together the next morning, and Jethro had no qualms about kissing her lightly goodbye after they stepped off. Jenny sat at her desk with a smile on her face, and was pulling up her email when Director Morrow walked into the bullpen with a young woman behind him.

"Agent Shepard, this is your new probationary agent, Carson Abbott," he said as Jenny stood, and she offered her hand.

Carson had shoulder-length light blonde hair and inquisitive blue-gray eyes with a kind face, and was just about the same height as Jenny, who had forgone her heels for instead a pair of flats. Her handshake was firm-not a floppy-fish handshake, as Jenny's father had used to complain of when she was younger. Jenny was impressed, and hoped that this agent was as intelligent as she looked.

"I'm really looking forward to working with you Agent Shepard," she said, and while her face did look earnest, it didn't overpower her features.

"And I you," Jenny replied, smiling. "We're down one team member today, as his wife is having a C-section, but this is Agent Bianchetti."

"Hi-call me Gianna," the dark haired woman replied, smiling at the younger woman.

"Carson," the blonde returned, returning the smile before turning back to Jenny.

"This is your desk," Jenny told her, showing her the desk across from Landon's, the only empty one in the bullpen. "I'll take you Autopsy and Forensics, and give you the grand tour."

"Sounds good," Carson answered, setting down her things and then following Jenny to the elevators. Once inside Jenny pressed the button for Autopsy, continuing to study the new agent out of the corner of her eye.

"There's another team that we share our cases with," Jenny told her, watching as the other woman nodded. "That's Agent Gibbs' team, with Agents DiNozzo, Todd, and McGee. Agent Gibbs takes some warming up to, but he does his job well."

"Is there a lot of team interaction?" Carson asked, and Jenny nodded, biting back the smile.

"We collaborate on cases occasionally, but there is a lot of out-of-office interaction as well," Jenny replied, and Carson looked momentarily confused, but caught sight of the rings Jenny was playing with on her left ring finger-a habit she really needed to break.

"You're married to one of them aren't you?" she asked, and Jenny was impressed with the agent. "I'm going to guess Gibbs."

"I think you'll fit in with our team nicely," Jenny said, and Carson smiled, clearly pleased with herself. "But yes-Agent Gibbs is my husband. I'll also be out of the office for a few weeks in the not-so-distance future."

"You're pregnant," Carson observed, and Jenny nodded.

"Only a few weeks, but I'll be doing less field work and more behind the desk as the pregnancy moves forward, so you'll be learning as much from me as possible for the next two or three months, and then you'll have to follow Gianna and Landon's-the teammate that isn't here today-lead. Understand?"

"Perfectly," Carson replied, and Jenny nodded, satisfied. "I think you'll make a good fit here at NCIS-I'm looking forward to seeing what you're like out in the field. You're a good observer."

"Thank you," Carson said, turning slightly pink as she looked at her shoes. Jenny took that as she was unused to compliments, and made a note to correct that as they worked together.

They reached Autopsy and together they stepped out. As Jenny introduced her to Ducky, she watched the way the younger woman interacted with the ME, liking what she saw.

She had a feeling she was going to like this woman.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thanks so much for all of the reviews! I'm still completely blown away by the response to this story! My week away was very nice, and now I get to go off to work. I'm hoping to keep my update schedule to once a week-let's pray that I can keep that! Minor spoilers for 'Red Cell' this chapter.

This chapter is for Rachel-you survived the week with no updates! ;)

Disclaimer: I own my OCs and the plot.

* * *

Jenny walked into work the next morning ready for the day to be over, and it hadn't even begun yet. A rather nasty bout of morning sickness had hit her, and she still felt queasy as she stepped off the elevator. Rubbing at her eyes she sighed in exhaustion, sitting down behind her desk and dropping her head onto the top of it.

"Are you okay?"

She looked up at the sound of Timothy McGee's voice, his concerned face floating above her. Blinking her eyes, she nodded.

"Just tired," she replied, grinding the heels of her hands over her face. "I had a rough morning."

"Should I get Gibbs?" Tim asked, and Jenny shook her head.

"No, there's no need to alarm him," she replied, bestowing a kind smile on the young man. "Thank you though. Have you made any headway on your case?"

"Somewhat," Tim answered, scratching the back of his neck. "I have to see what Abby pulled from the evidence."

"I have to take Carson that way," Jenny said, standing up.

"Carson?" Tim asked, frowning slightly in confusion.

"Our new Probie," Jenny answered, and the confusion cleared from Tim's face. "Ah, there she is. Carson, this is Tim McGee."

"Hi," Carson said, extending a hand to Tim. "It's nice to meet you."

Tim was quiet for a second as he searched for his voice, his eyes wide as he looked at her.

"Yeah, uh, it's nice to, um, meet you too," he said, stumbling over his words. Jenny hid her smile, watching as Carson blushed slightly, her eyes a sky blue color.

"Tim, would you like to show Carson to Abby's lab instead?" Jenny asked, amusement coloring her tone. His face lit up, and Jenny had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. Another male on Team Gibbs was smitten with a woman from Team Shepard.

"C'mon, I think Abby will like you," he said, leading the blonde woman to the elevators. Jenny was shaking her head in amusement when a set of hands wrapped around her waist, and she jumped slightly at the touch.

"What are you shaking your head at?" her husband asked, his voice low in her ear. She smirked, tilting her head back so that she could see his eyes.

"The men on your team are easily distracted by the women on mine," she replied, and he raised an eyebrow, questioning. "Tony is mesmerized by Gianna, and young Tim is now making eyes at Carson. And, of course, the only woman you see anymore is me, your wife."

"Of course," Jethro said, kissing her cheek lightly. "Maybe if you all weren't so attractive, we wouldn't get distracted."

"But then I guess there wouldn't be any fun, would there?" Jenny asked, and her husband grinned, his blue eyes dancing in amusement.

"You've got that right," he answered, and Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Go solve your case. I'm hoping to catch one so I don't spend another day in the office," she said, bumping him lightly with her hip. "I have to teach my Probie everything I can before I'm seated behind a desk."

"But behind the desk is where I can keep an eye on you," Jethro replied, his hand cupping her cheek gently. Jenny sighed and nodded, knowing there was no point in arguing.

"Go, before we get caught in our PDA moment," she said, pushing his chest lightly. He smirked and walked away, giving her quite a view. She'd just taken a seat when the elevators opened and Landon stepped off, looking worn down.

"Morning Boss," he said, exhaustion clear in his expression. Jenny softened, sympathetic.

"How's Skyler? The baby?" she asked, watching as he sat down and leaned back in his chair, trying to get comfortable.

"The C-section went well; Skyler's healthy, and so is the baby. We named him Tanner," Landon asked, pride sparkling in his eyes as he mentioned his son. "Sienna likes him; she's already said she was going to give him her favorite stuffed panda bear. Skyler's exhausted though; this pregnancy wore her out."

"Well congratulations, I'm happy for you two," Jenny said, and there was no jealously in her tone, because in only a few months, _she'd_ be the one bringing a baby home from the hospital.

"Thanks," Landon replied, closing his eyes briefly. "Is the new agent here?"

"She went down to Abby's lab with Agent McGee," Jenny answered, and he nodded.

"Where's Gianna?" he asked, and Jenny frowned, glancing over at the empty desk.

"I haven't seen her yet this morning."

Just then the elevator opened, and Gianna and Tony stepped out together, Gianna laughing at something that Tony had said. It took Jenny all of about two point five seconds to come to the conclusion that they'd slept together, and she had to resist the urge to smack her forehead with her palm.

"Good morning, Agent Bianchetti," Jenny said, sitting back in her chair as the younger woman slid into her chair, her cheeks a flaming pink.

"Good morning," Gianna replied, biting her lip slightly as she kept her eyes on her desk. "How's your wife, Landon? Everything went well, your baby's healthy?"

"It went perfectly," Landon answered, nodding. "We had a boy, we named him Tanner."

"Congrats," Gianna said, offering him a smile, which he returned easily. "You two are prepared for no sleep for the next few months?"

"We're hoping that this second time around isn't as bad as when Sienna was born," Landon replied, a bemused smile on his lips. "But we are prepared for the sleepless nights. Thankfully, Skyler's sister Dawn is going to help us out for the first few weeks."

"I wish you luck," Gianna said, grinning, and Landon let out a laugh, grinning back.

"Thanks, I appreciate it," he replied, and Jenny smiled, enjoying listening to them. About five minutes later Tim and Carson came back, and the blonde was slightly pinker than when she'd left.

"Carson-this is Agent Oliver, your other teammate," Jenny said, introducing the two.

"Nice to meet you Carson," Landon said, shaking the young woman's hand. "Looking forward to working with you."

"It's nice to meet you too," Carson said, her eyes flicking up slightly to look at Tim across the bullpen before looking at Landon again. "I'm looking forward to learning a lot."

"Music to my ears," Jenny said, grinning. The other three laughed, and Jenny was struck by how well her team fit together.

She was happy.

* * *

The weeks passed before Jenny faster than she could have thought.

As they came and went, Jenny found her morning sickness disappearing, and when she entered her second trimester, she was no longer exhausted all the time. As she started to show, she couldn't stop the thrill that coursed through her when she noticed the shrinking amount of her feet she could see.

Her husband, who had always had a tough time keeping his hands off of her, was having even more trouble now. She was just shy of eighteen weeks, and the curve of her belly was noticeable in almost everything she wore, as was the increase in her bra size. That was her husband's favorite part, Jenny was almost positive.

She was doing only a third of as much field work as she used to, and was counting on her team to pick up the slack. So far she'd been impressed, and Carson was a fast learner, which was incredibly helpful to Gianna and Landon.

All of her doctor's appointments had been good-she and the baby were growing at a healthy rate, and the tests they'd been running to make sure everything was perfect had come back good. Both parents were relieved at that, and Jenny was fully enjoying her pregnancy.

Jenny's favorite thing about being pregnant was feeling her baby move. The first time it had happened, she and Jethro had been at home on one of their rare weekends off together, curled up on the couch. Jenny had been reading her book and Jethro had been watching a football game, and at first, Jenny hadn't known what it was a first.

It felt like a bunch of butterflies was flying around inside of her, and it took her a moment to realize it was her baby. She'd dropped her book in shock, and when Jethro had asked her what was wrong, she'd been unable to answer. When she'd finally gotten the words out, his eyes had widened in amazement before his lips covered hers, kissing her like he never had before.

Smiling, Jenny sat behind her desk, working on her team's current case. Gianna and Landon were mulling over theories while Carson catalogued evidence downstairs. Her husband's team was in the midst of their own case, and she listened as Tony spoke to Kate behind them.

"Turn that frown upside down sweetie. We're going back to college!"

"It's like you never left," Kate replied, rolling her eyes as they walked past them to go to the elevators. When they stepped inside Tony winked at Gianna, who blushed before returning to her work. Jenny looked over her shoulder at her husband, who merely shook his head at her, rolling his eyes. She smirked, looking back at her team and watching as they worked on their theories.

Carson returned from evidence saying that everything was catalogued, and Jenny nodded. She sent the team down to Abby's while she went to Ducky's to see what he'd uncovered.

She was hoping that both her and her husband's cases would be solved quickly so that they could relax together for the first time that week. That was all she really wanted.

* * *

It took the next two days for her case to be solved, but once the paperwork was done, she was able to head home. Jethro was still at the college, but she was hoping he was going to be home soon enough.

When she got home she changed into a pair of comfy yoga pants and a green tank top before padding downstairs and making herself dinner. Indulging in something her husband hated, she settled down on the couch and flicked on the television, turning the channel to her favorite soap opera.

She finished her sandwich and sipped her cup of tea, settling further back into the pillows as she enjoyed the racy plot line of her show. At some point she must have fallen asleep, because she was awoken by the front door clicking shut. Rubbing at her eyes, she sat up, yawning.

"Jethro?" she called, assuming her husband was home. He walked into the living room, and Jenny's eyes widened at the sight of his bruised face. "Oh what happened?"

"Guy didn't take to kindly to me arresting him," Jethro answered, wincing as she probed the wounds, her fingers hitting a cut above his eye.

"Let me clean these up," Jenny said softly, reaching down to entwine her fingers with his as she led him upstairs to the bathroom. She sat him on the closed toilet seat as she went into the closet to grab the first aid kit. "How much does it hurt, on a scale of one to ten?"

"All over?" he asked, and she nodded, pulling out an antiseptic wipe to clean his cuts. "About a seven."

"Jesus Jethro what did you do, wrestle with him?" Jenny asked, her eyes wide.

"Basically," he replied sheepishly, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck but wincing as he raised his arm.

"That hurt?" she asked, frowning when he winced as his cuts were cleaned. "What else hurts?"

"Ribs; left shoulder," he answered, and Jenny helped him pull his polo and white t-shirt over his head. She gasped softly at the vivid purple bruise on his torso, her fingers brushing it gently.

"Jethro…" she said, looking up at him with concerned eyes. "Do you think they're broken?"

"Duck says they're just bruised," he replied, shaking his head. "Hurt like hell though."

"I'm not surprised, that's quite a bruise," his wife said, her hands running gently over his chest and abdomen. "Do you think a shower will help with the pain?"

"It might," he answered, and Jenny straightened up, her tank top pulling tightly over her bump as she walked over to the shower and turned it on, steam filling the room. She grabbed a towel from the rack near the door and set it on the sink, feeling his arms come around her waist and settle on her belly. Turning, she rested her hands lightly on his shoulders, her eyes locking onto his.

Leaning up, Jenny carefully brushed her lips over his, avoiding the cut that sat on the outside edge.

"Go shower. I'll be back," she said softly, and he nodded, leaning down to kiss her once again.

With that Jenny left him to shower, going into the hall closet and pulling out the rarely-used pain killers. Going back into the bedroom she pulled out a pair of comfortable pajama pants and her husband's old USMC t-shirt, laying them out for him to change into. When he came out of the bedroom about ten minutes later, towel slung around his waist, she was reading a book, dressed in a loose, emerald green nightgown and her glasses perched on her nose.

He dressed quickly, and barely put up a fight when she told him to take the pain killers. He slid into bed with her, closing her book for her and setting both the novel and her glasses on the bedside table. He pulled her into his arms, and she tried to lay in a position so that he was comfortable. His hand rested comfortably on her abdomen, and his nose was buried in her hair, breathing in her scent.

"Did the shower help?" she asked, enjoying his hands on her. He nodded, his lips dipping to her neck. "Good. How do your ribs feel?"

"Like they got run over by a truck," her husband responded, his voice slightly gruff.

"Hence the pain killers," Jenny replied, smiling as she closed her eyes. "You should get some sleep."

"Not before you tell me how you two are doing," he said, and her smile grew as she opened one eye to look at him.

"The baby and I are fine," she replied, one hand running over her bump. "I don't think they liked not being able to fall asleep with you last night."

"I didn't like it either," Jethro said, his tone darker. "I hate not falling asleep with you Jen."

"You were surrounded by crying women, I understand that took time to sort out," Jenny said, shaking her head. "I just wish late nights weren't so frequent."

"Working on not havin' as many," he replied, and Jenny snuggled closer, her head resting on his shoulder as her hand settled in the center of his chest.

"Let's not worry about it anymore tonight, alright? You're here and that's all that matters," she said, a yawn punctuating her words.

"Works for me."

Turning and flicking off the bedside lamp, Jethro plunged the room into darkness, only moonlight entering through a window. Holding his wife close, he closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her in his arms.

Nights together were exactly what he wanted.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thanks so much for all of the reviews! With this chapter, I indulge in one of my favorite sides of Jenny-jealous!Jenny. I hope you all enjoy it as well-the end got a little smutty-ish, because I couldn't help myself ;) Spoilers for 'Hometown Hero' in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own my OCs and the plot.

* * *

Jenny felt…big.

She'd reached twenty five weeks, and her belly continued to grow each day. Her ankles had started to swell, and she was beginning to have pain in her lower back.

She sat behind her desk, her chair pushed back so that her belly fit comfortably, waiting desperately for a case. Her husband's team was in the middle of their own case, and Jenny was checking her email for the twentieth time when she heard conversation behind her.

"Boss, Lieutenant Commander Coleman wants to speak with you," Tony said, and her husband's response was quick.

"Tell her I'm not here."

"Why don't you tell her yourself," Faith Coleman replied, and Jenny's eyebrows rose as she turned to surreptitiously watch the interaction in the bullpen behind her.

"Commander Coleman," Jethro said, looking up at the woman dressed in her white uniform, her dark hair in a tight bun at the base of her skull/

"Agent Gibbs," she returned, holding her hat under her arm. They had a staring contest for the next few moments, saying nothing.

"Tony," Kate said after a moment, standing up from her desk and walking towards the back elevators, grabbing DiNozzo's arm as she walked past.

"Katie."

"McGee," Jethro said, and when the younger man looked at him, he nodded towards the other two members of his team, and the Probie agent nodded, following his coworkers.

"SecNav wants JAG involved with the investigation of Petty Officer Dobbs," Faith said, getting right to the point.

"Why?" Jethro asked, folding his hands on top of his desk.

"He's on the fast track for his silver star," she replied, one of her sleek eyebrows raised slightly. "The Navy doesn't want to be embarrassed by awarding it to a murderer. Did he do it?"

"I'll let you know when the investigation concludes," Jethro answered, and Jenny bit back the smile at the irritation in his voice.

"Petty Officer Dobb's remains are arriving at the military mortuary in Dover on Sunday, his unit is pushing for a funeral with full honors. You've got twenty four hours," Faith informed him, her voice never changing.

"That's not enough time," Jethro argued, looking up at her, his blue eyes not betraying anything.

"SecNav can't wait," she replied, pulling her hat out from under her arm as she leaned over his desk, her shirt dipping slightly. "You've got twenty four hours."

With that she turned on her heel and strode to the elevator, which Abby walked off her, her rolling suitcase in hand and a happy grin on her face. She headed into the bullpen, and Jethro grit his teeth as he spoke his next words.

"Cancel all weekend plans."

Jenny's heart plummeted; this weekend they'd been planning on working on the nursery. Sighing, she settled back into her chair, one hand rubbing soft circles into the underside of her bump. She was staring at her computer screen when a hand slip atop hers on her belly and she jumped slightly, her heart leaping to her throat.

"Jesus Christ Jethro you scared the crap out of me," she said, glaring at him as she adjusted herself in her seat. He smirked slightly as he sat on the edge of her desk facing her, his head bent towards her. "You sound like you're in for quite a weekend."

"I'm sorry I can't be there to work on the nursery, Jen," he said, catching her chin in his palm when she lowered her gaze. "You know how much it means to me, and that if I didn't have this case, we'd be leaving at 1800 and not coming back until Monday."

"I know," Jenny replied, her mouth twisting slightly as she shifted, and his blue eyes grew concerned.

"You okay Jen?" he asked, and she nodded, letting out a deep breath as she offered him a soft smile.

"Baby's moving. Just wants us to know he's in there," she answered, running one hand fondly over the curve of her belly. "Go solve your case, Jethro. We can work on the nursery another weekend."

Leaning forward, her husband pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, his hand finding hers and squeezing.

"See ya at home," he said quietly as he headed for the elevator, beckoning for Kate to follow, who grabbed her bags as she stood.

Jenny watched the elevators close, sighing softly. The baby gave another kick, and Jenny rubbed soothingly.

"Your room will be finished by the time you get here, don't you worry sweetheart," Jenny said softly, glad her team wasn't in the bullpen and couldn't overhear her. "Daddy's work schedule is just getting in the way."

Jenny was saved from worrying by the members of her team coming into the bullpen, a stack of cold cases in their hands.

"Director sent these-wants us to go through, see if any strike our fancy for next weekend, when we're on call," Gianna said, setting her stack down on her desk heavily. "And I figure it will keep our minds off the fact that most of our significant others are no longer available this weekend."

"Subtle, Gi," Landon said, rolling his eyes as he settled in his chair. She grinned, winking at him.

"Just because you're the only one not enamored with a member of Team Gibbs doesn't mean you get to judge," his teammate replied, and Jenny snorted.

"You certainly keep things interesting, Gianna," Jenny told her, to which the younger woman beamed.

"Oh, interesting is practically my middle name," she replied, and the team laughed, shaking their heads at her.

"Can you make these cold case files seem interesting, then?" Carson asked, glaring slightly at the open folder on her desk.

"I never claimed to have superpowers," Gianna answered, her nose wrinkling in disgust as she started in on her own file. "Not even Superman could make this fun."

"Batman?" Landon asked, raising an eyebrow at Gianna, baiting her. She stuck her tongue out at him, and Jenny rolled her eyes.

"I feel like a school principal, you all are like kindergarteners!" she exclaimed, shaking her head. "Do I need to confiscate your whoopee cushions and rubber band guns next?"

"You're confusing us with Tony, Boss," Landon said, and shot Gianna a pointed look, who stuck her tongue out again, but she couldn't argue.

"Seems as though DiNozzo's lover can't stick up for him in that aspect," Carson said, her blue eyes dancing as she regarded Gianna, who folded her arms and poked her lips out in a pout.

"Shut up Probie," she said, glaring at her. Jenny smirked, sitting back in her chair slightly. Their banter almost pushed the thought of Faith Coleman and her confident smirk from her mind.

Almost.

* * *

He brought her coffee.

Not only did he knew where to find Faith Coleman on a Sunday morning, but he brought her coffee. Jenny didn't find it fair. The woman was attractive-and more importantly thin-and could drink as much coffee as she wanted, with whoever she wanted. Including her husband.

Jenny had to resist the urge to pout, as Gianna had yesterday. All she wanted was her husband to herself, with a large cup of coffee, their baby here and healthy and happy.

But that was over three months away, and so now Jenny was jealous.

Sighing, Jenny dressed in an old pair of Jethro's sweatpants and an NIS t-shirt that had been used for many sanding expeditions. It pulled tight against her belly, and she grabbed the smaller paint can as she headed into the room they'd designated for the nursery-the room directly across the hall from their bedroom. Inside was the furniture they-or rather Jethro-had brought down from the attic, and Jenny was going to repaint them in the dark blue paint they'd chosen at the hardware store once they'd discovered they were having a boy a few weeks prior.

Grabbing the folding chair, she sat down and started with the dresser first. She took out each of the four drawers, setting them carefully down on the ground before beginning with the paint, her thick paintbrush making easy strokes against the wood.

This furniture had been Kelly's, her husband had told her that. The way in which he had carried the furniture-with reverence and solitude, as though it would disappear if he held it too tightly-had been what pointed it out to her the most. She had asked how he felt about them using it for their son, and he said that if they freshened them up, he thought it would be a great idea, so she was repainting the dressed, but Jethro was merely going to sand down the changing table and crib.

The painting kept her focused on what she was doing, and pushed away the thoughts of Faith Coleman. Gianna had called her after being called by Tony, and let her know about the coffee run, and to let her know that their team would definitely not be getting a new case this weekend, for some reason Jenny really hadn't listened to.

Before she really knew it, the dresser and the fronts of the drawers had been painting, and were drying. She stood, her back hurting as she stretched. Her stomach rumbled, and she headed down the stairs, rubbing the back of her neck as tiredness filled her.

After she ate she curled up in bed, closing her eyes as weariness washed over her. Hopefully her husband would be home tonight, and she could curl up with him-far away from Faith Coleman.

* * *

"So I'm thinking of going to Petty Officer Dobb's funeral tomorrow. I've never witnessed the awarding of a silver star. Would you like to join me?" Faith asked as Jethro met her in interrogation, their murderer caught and the case closed.

"I appreciate the offer, but I promised my wife we'd work on our son's nursery," Jethro replied, shrugging his shoulders fluidly as he headed in the opposite direction, feeling the shock radiating from the woman behind him. "But enjoy yourself!"

He walked into the bullpen, where Kate explained that Tony's car had been found, and they were watching it speed down the highway. Then it smashed into a tractor trailer, and Tony's face filled with horror as Jethro gathered his things from his desk.

"Fiberglass. Not good for boats either. Have a good weekend!" he called over his shoulder, watching as Tony's face colored further with dismay. Jethro stepped into the elevator, looking forward to seeing his wife for what felt like the first time this weekend.

When he arrived home the lights were on, and he was more than happy to know that his wife was up and waiting for him. He turned off his car and tucked his keys into his pocket as he headed for the front steps, opening the door and closing it behind him with a quiet slam.

"Jen?" he called, and her response was from the bedroom. Tossing his keys onto the side table he headed for the stairs, and he found Jenny brushing her hair in the bathroom. She was dressed in a tight nightgown, the dark emerald silk matching her eyes, and contrasting sharply with her dark crimson curls that cascaded down her shoulders and practically begged his fingers to run through them.

"Solve your case?" she asked, looking at him briefly before turning back to the mirror and continuing to brush her hair. Jethro came to stand behind her, his hands gliding over the silk of her nightgown and her curves, causing the baby to move as he settled them on either side of her bump. "If you want to see this nightgown on the floor tonight, I suggest you don't wake up him."

"Well we wouldn't want anything getting in the way of this beautiful nightgown gracing the floor now would we?" he asked, his lips on the curve of her neck as his hands moved towards her breasts.

"Any chance we could move this to the bed? My back is not enjoying this position," Jenny said, and Jethro led her to the bed, taking the time to remove his shoes and socks, and pull his polo over his head, leaving him in a form-fitting white t-shirt and his khaki pants hit the floor to leave him in his blue-striped boxers.

Jenny lay sprawled out on the bed, watching as her husband shed his clothes, revealing more and more of his incredibly attractive body to her.

"I think I need to watch you undress more," she commented when he slid onto the bed, coming so that his knees settled on either side of her hips, grabbing the hem of her nightgown and pulling it upwards, revealing her matching lace thong. "I can see why you like watching me so much."

"You tease me intentionally," Jethro remarked, his mouth dropping to her belly, depositing kisses over her bump and then higher up, her hands threading into his hair as a moan escaped her throat. "Now it's my turn."

"Keep doing that, you won't get to tease for long," she replied, her breathing turning to panting as his teeth entered the equation. "Oh. _Jethro_."

Now, there were no thoughts of Faith Coleman on her mind whatsoever.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thanks so much for all of the reviews! I sincerely apologize for the lack of updates- I'm currently without a computer (I'm updating from work), so it's difficult to update when you've got nothing to write with. SO, this chapter kinda changed from being a tag to 'SWAK' to just dealing with after the credits moments (I know the time of year is off, but since I'm not dealing with the events of 'Twilight', I'm fudging). I apologize for it being short, but I actually kind of like the wrap-up of the episode. AND I'm not promising any updates for probably the next two weeks- cross your fingers my computer gets fixed quick!

Those of you following the Fallen Dreams Saga (since it will now be 5 full length stories with a one-shot conclusion, instead of just 3 stories like originally planned), 'Torn' will be posted Wednesday!

Disclaimer: I own my OCs and the plot.

* * *

Jenny waited in the car while Jethro walked into Bethesda Hospital, going to check on Tony and Kate. Jenny was impressed with the younger woman, and her determination to stay with her partner, even though there was a chance she'd get sick.

Gianna was worried out of her mind about Tony; half the case, Jenny had been consoling the young woman, even though she was worried herself.

Jenny and the women of her team had been in Abby's lab planning the baby shower when the alarm had gone off, signalling a biohazard warning. They'd stayed in the back room of the lab while Abby retrieved the letter and placed it in a seal box, telling them Team Gibbs was in the showers and then were on their way to Ducky's to be in isolation until their blood tests came back.

When her husband and Tim had come down in their suits, it had been incredibly difficult to keep a straight face. He had just looked so ridiculous, but his focus had been on making sure Tony was okay.

It had been nice to see Cassie Yeats again; she'd just been starting as a Probie when Jenny had left for London, but she'd gotten to know the younger woman well enough to know she'd make a great agent one day. Cassie surprise at seeing her thirty three week-belly, and learning that she was married to Jethro, was amusing, and had lightened the mood a little.

And now Tony was going to recover, and Jenny could not wait to curl up with her husband and sleep.

He opened the car door five minutes later, startling Jenny from her dozing. She rubbed at her eyes, a yawn erupting from her lips as she looked at Jethro.

"How's Tony?"

"Pretty sick," he replied, starting the car to warm it back up. "He's got pneumonia, gonna take some recovery time. But he'll make it; he's strong."

"Well good," Jenny said, her hand slipping into her husband's as they drove, the other resting atop her substantial bump. "I'm glad he's alright."

"How're you, Jen?" Jethro asked, concern washing over his expression as he studied her out of the corner of his eye.

"Tired," she admitted, wincing slightly as she shifted in her seat. "And sore. He's moving a lot, and he's out of room."

Jethro's hand moved from holding her hand to resting on her belly, soothing circles forming as he felt the kicks of his son through his wife's skin. Jenny's hands moved his hand down the curve of her belly, and stopped it just above her lap, where he could feel his son's spine pressed up against Jenny's belly.

"Wow," he whispered, his voice getting choked up slightly with emotion as he rubbed his son's back.

"I know," Jenny replied, her emerald eyes glimmering with happy tears. "It's incredible. I'm so ready to meet him Jethro."

"I know Jen," her husband said, parking the car in their driveway and turning towards her, cupping her cheeks in both of his hands. "Only seven more weeks."

"They seem so long," she replied as she unbuckled her seatbelt and opened her door, waiting for him to come around to help her up. "And the last three weeks I'm home on leave."

"Office won't be the same without you," he said, walking with her towards the front door. Together they headed right for the bedroom, exhaustion clinging heavily to their frames. Once there Jenny sat down on the bed, trying to muster up the energy to change out of her work clothes into pajamas.

Jethro changed from his clothes into a pair of red flannel pajama pants and left his torso bare, turning to find Jenny sleeping in the middle of the bed. Taking a moment to just watched her, and revel once in again in the fact that she was his- that the gorgeous woman sleeping in his bed was his wife, and the mother of his unborn child- he swallowed heavily, thinking of how much worse the situation could have been.

When Tony had opened the envelope and the powder had been released, Jethro's first reaction had been to turn behind him and check on Jen. Seeing the bullpen empty had made his chest feel lighter, and then he'd focused on his team.

What would he have done if she had been walking into the bullpen when Tony had blown on the envelope? If she had stepped into the flurry of spores, breathing them into her lungs?

Shaking his head, he remembered her words a few months before, about living in the positive. She hadn't been there, she had been safely in Abby's lab, and she and their son were healthy and perfect and that's all that mattered.

The second he had been cleared to take off the biohazard suit, he'd pulled her aside and just touched her. Made sure she was really there, alive and warm and breathing. He'd placed his hands on her belly, and felt their son awake and kicking. Then he'd kissed her, cementing the fact that they were both not sick and there, together.

Swallowing, he brought himself back to the present, and went over to his wife's drawers, pulling out a green tank top and a pair of cotton capri sleep pants. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he carefully took off her stretchy grey work pants and teal blouse, replacing them with the pajamas. She remained asleep, frowning slightly when the cool air hit her before rolling on her side and slipping even deeper into dreamland.

He climbed into bed beside her after turning off the lights, spooning behind her and resting one hand on her rounded belly, feeling no movement beneath, which hopefully meant their son was asleep, and his wife could get some rest. He pressed a soft kiss to her hair, feeling her snuggle further into his embrace, her hand coming over his in sleep.

Closing his eyes, Jethro breathed in deeply, his wife's lemon shampoo and the scent of her favorite floral perfume washing over him, pushing him closer and closer to the blanket of sleep. It pushed the smell of detox shower soap out of his brain, and so her scent was the last coherent thing his brain registered before the darkness of sleep filled his mind.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I'm gonna say it now- I'm exhausted. It's like 3:40 in the morning here and I have fucking insomnia (while my best friend is passed out beside me- that seems fair, doesn't it?), so naturally I turn to writing. I apologize for how long updates have been, but real life has been super crazy recently. Hopefully things will be easier now that I have a computer, and band camp is over. I'm kinda skipping over the details of the baby shower- I've never actually been to one I really remember that well (my sister's was 7 years ago, and as a 10 year old, I really didn't pay too much attention), so I hope no one really minds.

For those of you wondering, yes, my avatar is that of a Barbie (a One Night Stand Barbie, to be exact). It won't make sense to anyone not in the woodwind section of my marching band, but I have to give major props to my brilliant sax section ;) They sure know how to make a marching band practice way more fun than it ever should be! ;)

Disclaimer: I own my OCs and the plot.

* * *

Jenny really hated maternity leave.

All she could do was sit around the house and repeatedly fold the baby clothes, since it took way too much energy to move from room to room. And she was kind of getting sick of folding the same clothes five times a day.

Thankfully, today was the day of her baby shower. Gianna, Carson, Abby, and Kate had arrived to help her set up, and the boys were coming later with Jethro, who was apparently bringing a surprise. Jenny had been told to sit, and all the other woman were working on decorations while Jenny watched in amusement.

"To the left Kate. No the right. No, back to the left!" Carson said, trying to direct the hanging of the banner. She was the most nit-picky about neatness and exactness, so she'd been put in charge of hanging it. Unfortunately, her hangers, Kate and Gianna, weren't following directions well enough.

"Carson, I'd give it a rest-that's about as straight as it's going to get," Jenny told her, offering the girl a smile as she sat back in the chair, her hands upon her thirty-eight week belly. There was only nine days until Christmas, and only thirteen days until Jenny's due date, and the redhead was more than ready to meet her son.

"How's Junior?" Abby asked, coming in from the kitchen, where she'd been unloading food items and arranging them neatly. She was in her usual chipper mood, accentuated even more by the fact that Christmas was so close.

"Kicking," Jenny replied, trying to shift into a more comfortable position. "But then again that's his favorite hobby, so it's nothing new."

"You're more than ready to meet him, I can imagine," Kate said, taking a seat across from Jenny and crossing her ankles, leaning back in the chair.

"We've been ready for months, honestly," Jenny replied, sighing softly as her hands cradled her belly. "But now that it's less than two weeks away, it's even harder to wait. We've waited a long time to have this baby, that waiting any longer feels like torture."

"You guys are so lucky though," Gianna said, her dark eyes wide as she looked at her boss. "To love each other so much and to be so happy."

"It took a long time for me to find Jethro," Jenny replied quietly, her features softening as she thought of her husband, and the journey they'd taken together. "I am so lucky to have him."

"Gosh, I love hearing stories like this," Abby said, her green eyes alight. "Stories of people with real life love stories. They're the best kind out there. The real thing."

"It's hard to believe that it's the story of my life sometimes," Jenny replied, a fond smile touching her face. It still amazed her to be able to wake up and know that this was her life- that all this happiness surrounding her was real, and all hers.

Her next words were cut off by the front door opening, and the women turned to see the men walk in. Tony, Tim, Ducky and Landon walked in, but Jethro was absent. Jenny frowned, painstakingly pushing herself into a standing position and moving very slowly towards the still-open front door. Her face lit up at what she saw.

Jethro was following Sierra up the front path, and Sabrina's carseat was in his hands, a diaper bag on his shoulder. When Sierra caught sight of Jenny she beamed, waving as she reached the front door.

"Miss Jenny! Mommy said we get to spend the night at your house tonight while her and Daddy spend the night together!" the six-year-old said, her pink backpack swinging over her shoulder. "So Gibbs came and pickted us up!"

"It's so nice to see you Sierra!" Jenny said, running her hand over the little girl's soft golden strands of hair. "I'm so excited to hear you get to spend the night again!"

"I know, Mommy tolded me that you were going to have a baby, like when she had Bina," Sierra said, pointing to her sister as Jethro brought her into the house and closed the door behind him.

"Yes, I am going to have a baby," Jenny said, peeking inside the carrier at a wide-awake Sabrina, who giggled when she saw her. "I'm going to have a little boy though."

"I want a brother," Sierra said, before quickly patting Sabrina's feet. "Not that I don't like having a sister. I just think it would be cool to have a brother too."

"Talk to your mom on that one kiddo," Jenny said with a laugh, before turning to her husband. "Jethro…"

"Amanda called, and I know how much you love these two Jen," her husband answered softly, stepping forward and brushing back a stray curl, tucking it behind her ear and the drawing his fingers down her cheek. "Figured we could handle them for a night."

"It's perfect," Jenny replied, a smile touching her lips. "Thank you."

Jethro's only response was to lean forward and kiss her lips softly. He was just about to pull away when Sierra made a noise behind them, her nose crinkling.

"My mommy and daddy do that too," she said, giggling as she covered her mouth with both hands. "A lot."  
Jenny laughed, shaking her head.

"Hey Sierra, I've got some friends I'd like you to meet," Jenny said, taking the little girl's hand and leading her to the living room, where the entire team was gathered. Her eyes widened at all the people, and she was a little shy as she was introduced, but quickly warmed up to the team. She took a particular liking to Tim, and spent most of the party on his lap.

The party went by quickly; the food was good and Jenny enjoyed herself, especially being with all her friends- it was hard to be home alone all day long. Everyone-except Tony- helped clean up, and slowly shuffled out; Tony and Gianna left together, then Kate and Abby left shortly after Ducky, Landon left to go home to his wife, and finally, Carson and Tim left hand-in-hand.

Jenny curled up on the couch with Sierra, and she and the little girl watched Winnie the Pooh together as they waited, and Jenny could tell that Sierra was close to falling asleep; drowsiness was starting to appear in the corners of her eyes. She'd already changed into her Powerpuff Girl nightgown and brushed her teeth, and her blonde hair was loose and brushed, the ringlets starting to frizz slightly.

"Who's your favorite character, Sierra?" Jenny asked, watching how engrossed the little girl was in the movie.

"Owl," Sierra replied after a few moments of heavy thinking, tapping her tiny pointer finger against her chin. "Because he likes to read and he's so smart. And, he can fly!"

Jenny laughed quietly, pressing a soft kiss to the little girl's head.

"Which one is yours Miss Jenny?" Sierra asked, her big eyes turned up to the older woman's face, curious.

"I think Christopher Robin," Jenny replied, chewing her cheek as she thought. "Because he's such good friends with everyone, and he loves them all the same."

"I like him too," Sierra said, nodding as she settled back against the cushions, her hand clasping Jenny's tightly. "I like Pooh, and Piglet, and Eyeore too."

"You can't forget about Tigger," Jethro said as he walked in from putting Sabrina down, settling on Jenny's free side.

"T-I- double G-ER!" Sierra cried, grinning up at Gibbs after she finished. He smiled back, smoothing back her hair.

"Exactly. And what about Kanga and Roo?" he asked, wrapping his arm around Jenny's shoulders. "And Gopher and Rabbit? We wouldn't want to leave anyone out now, would we?"

Sierra's headshake was solemn, and Jenny relaxed further against her husband as she watched their conversation continue.

"I love everyone," Sierra declared, and Jenny smiled.

"How can you not?" she asked, thinking of the Winnie the Pooh stencils they'd added to their son's nursery on a few weeks ago. "Pooh is so loveable."

"I have a Winnie the Pooh blankie," Sierra said, reaching into her back and pulling it out. "My mommy said I got it the first day I was borned."

"That's a very special blanket than, isn't it?" Jenny asked, and Sierra nodded, holding it close to her.

"Are you going to give your baby a special blanket?" Sierra asked, laying back so that her head rested on a pillow, her golden curls fanning back behind her head.

"We might," Jenny replied, her hand finding her husband's and weaving their fingers together, feeling his light kiss to her temple. "We're not sure yet."

"My mommy and daddy gaved one to me, and Bina," Sierra said, resting her cheek against her blanket. She began to blink slower, her eyes clouding with drowsiness.

"Is it bedtime Sierra?" Gibbs asked softly, and the only response he got was a wide yawn. Standing, he scooped her up, walking slowly so that Jenny could follow them, keeping an eye on Sierra. Gently, Jethro tucked the little girl into the spare bedroom where Sabrina was already asleep in the playpen, and they both watched the two girls sleep for a few minutes before they turned and headed into their bedroom just down the hall. There, Jenny watched as her husband undressed and put on pajama pants and a tight, navy blue shirt that made his chest look incredible. She was curled up under the sheets, already in her pajamas, and when he joined her, she snuggled back into his chest.

"Less than two weeks," she whispered, her hands moving his to the spot where their son was kicking the most. "Less than two more weeks we get to meet this baby, Jethro."

"I know Jen," her husband whispered back, his voice hoarse with emotion. "I can't wait."

It was going to be a very long two weeks.

* * *

A/N: Yes, next chapter there is a baby- a Jibbs baby, that is. I promise. And hopefully, it won't take me so long to update this time. After all, there are only three more chapter for me to write.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews- we've broken 200! Thanks to everyone that leaves them, they never fail to make me smile :) This chapter was delayed because of my inability to write fluff recently- I've been on a major angst kick the past couple days. Two chapters follow this one, and I hope you continue to enjoy as we near the conclusion of this story!

One of my favorite characters come into play in this chapter, and those that know me know how much I love him. Welcome Jackson Gibbs! :)

Disclaimer: I own my OCs and the plot.

* * *

Jenny was absolutely exhausted.

She'd been in labor for twenty six hours before her son had decided to enter the world, and she'd gone into labor at eleven forty five at night on December 30, with almost no sleep under her belt. And at 1:36 New Year's Morning, Jacob Michael Gibbs was born.

"You were so worth missing the ball drop for," she whispered as she ran her fingers over his dark brown hair. He snuggled further into her arms, making soft snuffling noises that made her absolutely melt. She looked up when her husband walked into the room, circles ringing his eyes as he pocketed his cell phone. "You look tired."

"So do you," he answered, coming over and pressing a kiss to her hair, his hand cupping Jake's head softly. "Called everyone; they'll be here in the morning."

"Did you call Jackson?" she asked, adjusting Jacob as he blinked open his bright green eyes as shifted, stretching out his tiny little arms and yawning widely.

"He was leaving as soon as he hung up," her husband replied, a chuckle escaping his lips. Jenny smiled tiredly, looking down at her son again.

"I can't get over how perfect he is," Jenny said softly, her fingers touching his soft palms, reveling in the baby-skin. "Look at his eyes."

"Just like yours," Jethro replied, his gaze softer than she'd ever seen it as he gazed at his son. "I'd forgotten how small they were."

Jenny was slightly taken aback at how easily her husband made a reference to Kelly's birth, but she didn't comment; she merely found his hand and squeezed gently. Jacob began to doze again, and Jethro took him carefully, placing him in his bassinett and wheeling it beside the bed. Jenny moved over so that he could join her, and he lay down beside her. She rested against his chest, closing her eyes as she let the exhaustion wash over her.

The last thing she remembered was Jethro's hands rubbing her back before she gave up the fight and let sleep claim her.

* * *

When she woke up a few hours later, Jethro was no longer beside her, and she opened her eyes slowly, taking in the still-darkened hospital room. Her husband was standing near the window, where the first few rays of sunshine were shining, and Jacob was in his arms. It took her a moment to realize he was talking quietly to their son.

"Your mommy and I waited a long time for you, Jacob. We've wanted you for what feels like forever. And we're so glad you're finally here," Jethro said, his blue eyes soft and brimming with love; a look he didn't give out often. "You're going to meet a lot of people today, all of whom love you very much, and who are going to be looking out for you all the time. You're pretty lucky, little guy."

Jenny wiped at the tears that were falling with her fingers, and when Jethro turned around, she smiled at him.

"Good morning," she said softly, and Jethro's lips curled up into a smile.

"Good morning," he replied, coming over and placing Jacob in her arms, watching her as she adjusted herself to feed him. "Feel better?"

"The sleep definitely helped," she said, looking up from watching Jake. "What time is everyone coming?"

"In about an hour and a half," he answered, and she nodded, looking back down at her son again.

The first person to arrive- not surprisingly- was Abby, with blue ballons that declared 'It's a boy!' on them, and a soft stuffed lion.

"Oh he's gorgeous!" she exclaimed softly, her green eyes looking between the new parents. "He's like the perfect mix of the two of you. I'm guessing you had dark hair before the silver, Gibbs?"

"Actually, he grew up gray," Jenny said, grinning at her husband's glare. "Do you want to hold him, Abby?"

"Yes!" Abby said, her green eyes wide as she carefully took the baby in her arms. "He's so warm."

Abby sat carefully in the chair next to the bed and looked down at the baby, her fingers touching his soft hair. Moments later there was another knock on the door, and Jethro let in Tony and Gianna.

"Congrats Boss, Jenny," Tony said, shaking Gibbs' hand. Gianna came to stand near Jenny's bed, giving the older woman a gentle hug and looking at the baby in Abby's arms.

"Oh Jenny he's perfect," she said, and Jenny nodded, her eyes never leaving her son's face.

"He's everything we wanted and more," she replied, meeting her husband's gaze and sighing softly, completely content.

Carson and Tim were next; Jacob was passed from Gianna to Carson, and the blonde fell in love with the baby instantly.

"He's absolutely precious," she said, looking up at her boss. "I want one."

Tim paled beside her, and Jenny covered her hand with her mouth to hold in the laughter that threatened to spill over at her agent's words. Carson rolled her eyes at his pink face, and handed the baby back to Jenny reluctantly.

"Take a breath Tim, I don't mean right this second," she said, and Tim sighed in relief, rubbing the back of his neck with his palm. Kate knocked on the door, her brown eyes softening as she entered.

"Hey Kate," Jenny said, the greeting returned easily by the younger woman.

"He's adorable Jenny- what's his name?" the brunette asked, stepping forward with her bunch of lillies.

"Jacob Michael," Jenny answered, offering her the baby to hold. Kate took him carefully, looking at his thick hair.

"He's got a lot of hair on his head," she observed, and Jenny nodded.

"The doctor was impressed," she replied with a laugh, shaking her head slightly. "And with his lungs- they are definitely very healthy."

"I almost made a very inappropriate joke, but I refrained, given that today is a very special day," Tony said, and they all rolled their eyes. Gianna delivered a smack to the back of his head, earning a nod of approval from Jethro.

"You're an idiot," Gianna informed her lover, who scowled lightly as he rubbed his head.

"That hurt," he grumbled, and she softened, kissing his cheek lightly. "That, however, did not."

They all looked up when there was another knock, and Ducky stood in the doorway, a cup of genuine Starbucks coffee in his hand.

"Good morning everyone," he said, his gaze brightening at the sight of Jenny, who had taken Jacob back when he had begun to fuss. "Oh, he is lovely Jennifer."

"Thank you Ducky," she said, smiling. "This is Jacob Michael."

Ducky stepped closer, looking down at the infant before returning his gaze to Jenny.

"I'll trade you," he said, his eyes twinkling as he moved the coffee in her direction. She grinned, and he placed the coffee on the table next to the bed as he carefully took Jacob in his arms. Jenny held the cup in both hands and took a deep sip, closing her eyes as the warm beverage spilled down her throat, warming her up.

Only a few minutes after Ducky's arrival, a variety of cell phones went off, and they groaned, knowing what that meant. They answered, and turned to the happy couple, frowning slightly.

"Got a joint case," Tony said, having taken over as Team Leader for the week while Gibbs was off with Jenny and Jacob. "Congrats, again."

Everyone said their goodbyes and congratulations, and then the room was clear save for the new family. Jenny looked down at her son, who had fallen asleep against her chest. Then she looked up at her husband, motioning for him to come sit with her. He did so easily, leaning forward to kiss her lightly. She deepened it easily, and if not for the knock on the door, she wouldn't have stopped.

"Let's get this one a little bit older before you start in on the next one," Jackson Gibbs said from the doorway, his electric blue gaze teasing as he looked at his son, daughter-in-law, and grandson.

"Jackson, it's so nice to see you," Jenny said, motioning for him to come into the room. He walked over to the bed, looking down at the bundle that was his grandson. "This is Jacob Michael Gibbs."

"He's a looker, isn't he?" Jackson asked, cradling him in his arms when Jenny offered him the baby to hold. "So much hair."

"He inherited Jethro's hair, my eyes," Jenny said, and Jackson nodded in approval.

"He is gonna be one gorgeous kid," he said, and Jenny laughed.

Jethro watched his father and wife interact, and he allowed himself to smile, happiness invading his body. It had been a long time since he'd felt this completely happy- there was nothing that could bring him down at the moment. His son was here and healthy, his wife was happy and healthy, his dad was here, and he was exactly at the place in his life where he wanted to be.

Jenny looked away from her father-in-law to glance at her husband, and she smiled at the look in his eyes. She squeezed his hand and he focused on her, leaning forward to kiss her forehead softly.

"You okay?" she asked, wanting to double-check. He nodded reassuringly, squeezing her hand.

"Happier than I have been in a long time," he answered and she smiled, sighing softly.

Jack looked up from his grandson to watch his son and daughter-in-law interact, softening at how happy they looked. He looked back down at his grandson, who was starting to stir in his arms, opening up his big emerald green eyes to look at his grandfather curiously, and smiled.

"Look at how happy your parents look," he said softly, adjusting Jacob so he could see his mom and dad. "That's all because of you, little man. Nice work."

Jacob gurgled, and Jack let out a laugh, kissing his soft forehead. He was so happy to have a grandson- Kelly had been a joy, and he'd missed the happiness in his son's eyes that hadn't fully reappeared, even with Jenny in his life. He knew his son had been happy, it had been plain to see, but it hadn't been until they'd learned they were having a baby that the light had brightened to what it had been before the accident. And he was so happy to see his son happy again.

He looked down at his grandson once again, and held him close. Jacob was their little miracle, and he would always be treasured by them. His eyes caught his son's as they looked up, and the soft look they had in them made his heart warm.

It was the look of finally being home.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: We're oh-so-close to the end of this story- merely an epilogue follows this chapter. I thank you all for continuing to read this story- your reviews have always made my day. You're all awesome!

I went and saw The Smurfs with my sister yesterday- it was so cute :)

I don't know who watched the MTV Music Video awards last night, but Adele sang 'Someone Like You' live, and I literally almost started to cry. She's hands-down my favorite singer- I can't believe how much talent she has.

Disclaimer: I own my OCs and the plot.

* * *

Two days after he was born, Jacob was declared ready to go home.

The happy family- including Jack- made their way home to settle in the newest addition to the Gibbs family. Jenny sat in the back seat with Jacob, one hand resting on his belly as she kept him calm, her voice low and gentle as she gazed at her baby.

"You have such big eyes," Jenny said, her fingers tracing his soft cheeks and nose. "And so much hair. I can't get over how much he has, Jethro."

"He inherited that trait from you," her husband said, looking at her through the rearview mirror, his meaning clear. Jenny's hair was incredibly thick, the crimson strands heavy. It took her forever to brush it out- he knew from much experience.

"He got your nose though," Jenny said, her eyes returning to the infant.

"He's perfect, Jen," Jethro said, and she nodded, biting her lip as she watched Jacob start to doze off again.

They reached the house, Jack's car only a little ways behind, and Jethro came around, opening the door and helping Jenny out before unhooking his son's carseat and turning towards his dad, who had just stepped out of his own car.

"Wanna help Jen inside?" Jethro asked his dad in a low voice, trying to keep Jenny from hearing. She did, though, but merely rolled her eyes, accepting the arm Jack offered her with an easy smile. Jethro followed with Jacob, and the warm air of the house greeted his face as he closed the door on the frigid January air.

Jack helped Jenny out of her coat and then to the couch, where she sat, waiting anxiously for bring her Jacob. He set the carrier down by her feet, and went to take off his shoes and coat while she unstrapped their son, bringing him out of the seat and into her arms, where she cradled him close to her chest. Jack went into the kitchen to start coffee, and Jethro settled in next to his wife, feeling her lean back against him, her head nestling into the crook of his neck. He kissed her ear softly, his arm around her shoulder, running softly over the top of Jacob's head.

"It's nice to be home," she said softly, adjusting Jake when he squirmed, his body warm against hers. She tucked her feet up underneath her, turning her head to look at him. "It'll be nice to sleep in our bed again."

He groaned under his breath, knowing she was teasing him. He pulled her closer and kissed her quickly, just once, but her lips proved to be too intoxicating for him to let go of.

"Seriously, y'all need to keep that in the bedroom," Jack said, laughing as he came back into the room, three cups of coffee in hand. The couple broke apart, and Jenny's face flushed, her nose turning as red as her hair. Jethro merely rolled his eyes and smirked, accepting the coffee cup with a nod.

"I'm going to kill you," Jenny whispered in her husand's ear, trying to be menacing, but he could tell she was just teasing. She took a sip of the coffee, humming in approval. "Jack, this is delicious."

"Brought it from the store- I know it's your favorite," he replied, his eyes twinkling. Jenny smiled, looking down at Jake, who was just starting to wake up.

"Look who finally decided to join the world," Jenny said softly, setting her coffee cup down on the end table and cradling her son, her fingers brushing his forehead and hair, just reveling in how he felt. "Hello baby boy."

Sighing softly, she stood, smiling at two of her three favorite men in the world.

"I'm going to go upstairs and feed him. Then, I'm going to shower, and curl up in my own bed," she informed them, rocking a now-fussy Jake in her arms. "Don't have too much fun without me."

"Oh, never Jenny," Jack said, and she rolled her eyes, squeezing her husband's hand gently as she passed. He watched her walk away, telling himself he'd give her twenty minutes, then he'd 'check' on her.

Jack watched his son watch his wife, and he smiled into his coffee cup, taking a sip of the rich blend. It had been a long time since he'd seen his son this protective- he was always protective of Jenny, that he'd seen, but now that Jacob was here, it was ten times more powerful.

"How are you doing, son?" Jack asked, diverting his son's attention from the woman upstairs.

"I'm happy, Dad," Jethro replied, relaxing against the couch cushions, his coffee mug pressed against his chest with one hand, the other resting on the couch arm. "Jake's here, he and Jenny are healthy and happy, and it's a new year."

"It's nice to see you so at ease, Leroy," Jack said, and Jethro nodded, his eyes going for the stairs again. "The light is back in your eyes- the way it hasn't been for many years."

"What do you mean?" Jethro asked, his blue eyes shadowed with curiosity as he gazed at his dad.

"Well, when you brought Jenny for the first time after the funeral, introduced her, there was light back in your eyes, replacing the darkness that had been there after you lost Shannon and Kelly," Jack explained, trying to explain what he meant without any confusion. "But there was always something missing, to push away that last bit of shadow. Now that Jake is here, the light is back to the way it used to be. It's nice to see you so completely happy again."

"Jen and Jake have changed my life drastically," Jethro said, his thumb running along the edge of his ceramic mug. "And I'll never forget Shan, or Kelly, because they're my family, and they always will be, but Jen showed me it's possible to love someone again, that it's possible to have a family again. And until Jake came, and I saw him for the first time, I guess I didn't truly believe I could love someone like that again. But one look at that tiny baby, and all the doubts were pushed out of my mind- he's everything I could have wanted and more."

Jack said in amazement of his son, not saying anything for a few moments.

"You're a different man that the one that left Stillwater all those years ago," he said finally, his voice low as he regarded his son, looking older and wiser, but with a revitalized youth that Jack envied.

"I met two women that changed my life," Jethro replied, his thumb absently playing with his wedding ring. "I had a daughter that showed me the world, and now I have a son that will teach me things I didn't know I could learn. And Jen will be there with me, every step of the way, learning just as much. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

There was nothing else Jack could say, so he merely nodded, his eyes saying everything. Jethro relaxed further against the cushions, taking another sip of coffee.

The bond that had just been strengthened hummed in the air, and both men were happy with the steps forward they'd taken.

* * *

Jenny brought Jacob upstairs to the nursery, getting ready to show it off to him for the first time. Opening the door decorated with his name, Jenny lifted up the baby gently, showing him around.

"Your daddy painted the walls this light blue color, and Mommy helped with the Winnie the Pooh stencils," Jenny said, walking in a slow circle. "And we both painted your dresser, and Daddy sanded the crib down for you. It used to be your big sister Kelly's."

Jenny lapsed into silence at the mention of Kelly, and she quietly took Jake over to the changing table, giving him a clean diaper before bringing him over to the rocking chair, unbutton her shirt to feed him. She watched him eat, still amazed that he was _hers._

He finished and she burped him, murmuring softly to him, the only sound in the otherwise silent room. She laid him down in his crib, rubbing his belly lightly as his eyes blinked closed, and once he'd started to drift she flicked on his mobile and covered his legs in a soft blue blanket, bending to kiss his forehead lightly before she left.

Going into the bedroom, she turned on the shower and let the steam fill the small room, sheding her clothes quickly before stepping under the spray, enjoying how it felt on her muscles. She was still sore, and some movements made her wince slightly as she shampooed her hair and washed her body.

Stepping out and drying off she felt slightly human again, and she padded into the bedroom. She'd just pulled on a pair of sweats and a long-sleeved t-shirt of her husband's when he walked in.

"How's Jack?" Jenny asked, picking up her clothes and throwing them in the hamper, her damp hair up in a bun, and her skin still pink from her hot shower.

"Goin' out to grab something to eat," Jethro replied, changing from his jeans to a pair of sweats, his black t-shirt clinging to his torso. "Jake like his room?"

"He went down easily," Jenny answered, pulling back the covers of their bed and curling up underneath them, waiting for him to join her. "I don't think our bed has ever been more comfortable than right now."

"I beg to differ," Jethro started, but Jenny rolled her eyes, putting her hand over his mouth as his arms slid around her from behind, tugging her against him gently.

"You're not even going to finish that thought," Jenny told him, shaking her head. "You've got six weeks of nada on the field of sexual interaction, my friend."

"Please don't remind me," he said, dropping his head onto her shoulder.

"It's just like when I was in Europe," she offered, and he shook his head.

"This is ten times worse," he argued, his hands gently caressing her abdomen through her t-shirt. "You weren't right next to me in Europe."

"Good point," Jenny said, but her voice was sleepy, her eyes shut as she snuggled further into him, her hand slipping over his.

"Go to sleep, Jenny," he said, and she nodded, sighing softly.

"Love you," she whispered, and he smiled, kissing her hair.

"I love you too, Jenny," he said, the words filling the quite room. "You're finally home."

And those words had never been so true.


	20. Epilogue

A/N: Thank you all so much for following and reviewing this story! I've loved all your comments, and I'm still astounded by the response to this story!

I know it's quite a jump from last chapter, but I really wanted to write the kids as teenagers. :)

There will be one spin-off of this universe, but it won't be Jibbs-central- it will followed Kate and Keith, and how they met Lindsay and fell in love with her. I promise, that will make sense by the time you finish reading this chapter :)

Disclaimer: I own my OCs and the plot.

* * *

Eighteen years later...

The Gibbs' house was always the place to go for holidays- although the house was no the biggest, it was cozy, and comfortable, and it was where the family met.

"Mom, where's the food?" Jacob asked, his feet kicked over the edge of the couch, his rock t-shirt askew, and his head near the lap of his girlfriend, Leah. Jenny tapped his feet off the couch, frowning at him, sending Leah a soft smile, which the dark-haired girl returned easily.

"Your dad is bringing the pizza after he picks up the girls from practice," Jenny informed him as he sat up, throwing an arm around Leah's shoulders, watching as the girl rolled her eyes, exchanging a look with Jenny. "Hello Leah. How are you?"

"I'm pretty good, Mrs. Gibbs," Leah answered, her dark eyes glittering with amusement. "This goofball keeps me pretty entertained.

"Hey, who are you calling a goofball?" Jacob asked, his tone teasing as he grinned at his girlfriend. She grinned back, and Jenny smiled as she walked away, shaking her head.

So much had changed in the past eighteen years in her life.

Jacob had grown into a wonderful young man- a bit silly at times, but he was a laugh, and a good kid. He did well in school, and was looking into being a graphic designer, something in the music industry. He was a drummer, and was fixing up an old motorcycle he'd bought after saving up his money.

When Jacob had turned three, they'd decided to try for just one more. They'd had some difficulties conceiving again, but about two months after Jacob had turned four, they'd discovered they were pregnant again. Both had been hoping for a girl, to have one of each, but they wouldn't have been upset with a boy.

Imagine their surprise when the ultrasound had uncovered two heartbeats.

Six months later, their fraternal twin girls, Lucie and Mia, had been born, and they'd decided that their family was complete. Now, they were fourteen, and as different as night and day sometimes.

Lucie had thick, dark auburn hair that cascaded down to mid-back, and her large green eyes were intelligent but teasing. She was their ballerina, and she spent a lot of her time at the dance studio. She as quick with a comeback, but was loyal to the teeth to everyone she cared about.

Mia was more soft-spoken, with crimson curls and inquisitive eyes that told you they'd listen to anything you said. She was a bit of a bookworm, and was always on top of her studies, but she had an intense passion for drawing and painting. She thrived in the studio, and they'd converted the attic to a place for her to do what she wished with her artistic abilities.

And Jethro as the same as he'd ever been- quiet, loving, enjoying every moment with their child and each other. He was a little grayer, had a few more wrinkles, and his stamina may not been what it used to, but he was still the tough-as-nails former Marine and NCIS Agent she'd fallen in love with over two decades ago.

He was picking the girls up play practice before coming home with dinner, and everyone else was meeting them for their weekly Friday night dinner.

It had become a tradition once their families had started to grow, and now it was something they hated doing without. So, the DiNozzo's, McGee's, Hayfner's, the Oliver's, Abby, and Ducky came every Friday night to eat, laugh, and enjoy the company.

She was in the kitchen when Jethro walked in with a stack of pizza boxes, and she smiled at him when he set them down.

"Hey you," she said, leaning forward to kiss him. "Where are the girls?"

"Here Mom," Lucie said, her hair up in a messy bun and her eyes rimmed with green liner. She plopped into a chair at the island, leaning back against it and tucking her knees up against the counter.

"How was practice?" Jenny asked, grabbing a stack of paper plates and cups. "And where's your sister?"

"Mia's talking to Leah, and practice actually went well for once. Mr. V seemed happy, which means we did something right," Lucie answered, shrugging her shoulders as she pulled her phone out, starting to text.

"Hey, no phones in the kitchen. You know better," Jenny said, plucking the cell out of her daughter's hand and turning it off.

"But Mom! That was Tommy Highland, only the cutest boy in the tenth grade!" Lucie cried, her green eyes pleading.

"Well you aren't in the tenth grade, so you don't need to worry about him," Jenny informed her, pocketing the phone. "You can have it back after dinner. Go wash up- everyone will be here in less than twenty minutes."

Lucie went off with a huff, and Jenny sighed, shaking her head.

Mia walked in, her hair secured in a braid, and her sunglasses were perched on the top of her head, a smear of paint on her right cheek. Her nose was in a book, and she nearly knocked into her mom.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mom!" she apologized, shutting the book. Jenny smiled fondly at her daughter, kissing her forehead.

"It's fine- how's your book?" she asked, watching as Mia's eyes lit up.

"It's really good- it's a medical mystery about outer space," she replied, glancing down at the blue-green cover. "Uncle Tim recommended it."

"He's the one to go to," Jenny said, laughing slightly. "You've got paint on your cheek sweetheart- go upstairs and wash it off before everyone gets here."

Mia nodded before bounding off, and Jenny sighed again.

"Will they ever slow down?" she asked when her husband came over to wrap his arms around her from behind, letting her lean back against his chest.

"We've been askin' them to for the past eighteen years," he murmured, his voice low and strong in her ear. "Jake's leavin' for college in two weeks-"

"Please, do not remind me of how my baby is leaving my house," Jenny interrupted, shaking her head. "I feel like he was just born yesterday. I will not be thinking about how he is leaving this house and going to school in New York."

"Jen, we had to let him go at some point," Jethro said, and she sighed again.

"I know. But I wish they'd stayed babies," she replied. Then there was a knock on the door, and Jake hollered from the living room.

"Mom, Dad, door!"

"Thanks for all your help in answering it, Jacob," Jenny replied sarcastically as she walked past him and Leah.

"Kinda busy, Ma," Jake replied, his eyes focused on the video game he and Leah were playing together. Jenny rolled her eyes, opening the door with a smile.

"Hello McGee family," she said, letting them in. They were always first everywhere- Carson didn't like to be late, or even have the possibility of being late, so they were always early.

Carson and Tim had gotten married six years after Jacob's birthday, after dating seriously for six and a half years.

Their only daughter, Emma, had been born a year later, and she was their pride and joy. She was now eleven, and with thick, dark blonde hair and large blue eyes, she was happy and bubbly, but could be shy and reserved when she wanted to.

Carson had left NCIS after Emma had been born, and was now a full-time writer. She'd written a New York Times bestseller young adult novel entitled 'Saving Grace', and was currently working on a novel involving the Bermuda Triangle. Tim had written two more Deep Six novels, but had finished the series, and was working on another project, co-authored with his wife.

"Hey Jenny," Carson said, giving her former boss a hug. "You look tired."

"Three teenagers does that," Jenny replied, and Carson laughed. "Hello Emma, how are you?"

"I'm good, Aunt Jenny," Emma replied, smiling up at her. "I started my science project with Daddy. We're making a volcano!"

"Those are always fun," Jenny said, opening the door wider to allow Tim inside with the two large bottles of soda. "Hi Tim."

"Hey Jenny," he replied, kissing her cheek swiftly. "I'll bring these into the kitchen."

"Thanks," Jenny said, turning back to Carson and Emma. "Lucie and Mia should be down in a minute, and Jacob is going to turn that video game off right this second because we have company. Right Jacob?"

"Yes ma'am," he replied, saluting her. Leah giggled and Jenny rolled her eyes, letting out a breath.

"I had to have a boy," she said, but there was only teasing in her voice. There was another knock on the door, and she opened it to reveal Abby and Ducky together.

"Jenny!" Abby cried, throwing her arms around the older woman. In all the years at NCIS, the bubbly Goth hadn't changed. She hadn't settled down, not finding the right guy, and instead merely enjoyed the kids of all of her friends. "I didn't see you at all the past two days, and my lab has been so quiet!"

"Well, we haven't caught a case," Jenny said, patting the woman's back to get her to release her. Then the Goth spotted Carson, and was off like a shot, leaving Jenny with Ducky. "Hello Ducky."

"Good evening, dear," he said, coming forward to kiss her cheek. The former ME was starting to get frailer- he'd retired, leaving Autopsy in the very capable hands of Mr. Palmer, and was living quietly at home, enjoying the peace. "You're looking lovely."

"You lie, but thank you," Jenny replied, smiling. "There a kettle on in the kitchen if you'd like a cup of tea."

"You're always prepared," he said, squeezing her hand before moving further into the house. Jenny turned to be sure her son had turned off the game, sighing in relief when she discovered he had. He and Leah were talking with Abby and Jethro, who caught her eye, sending her a smile from across the room, which she returned easily. There was another knock, and opened it to reveal the DiNozzo family.

"Hi Jenny," Gianna said, hugging her quickly as she ushered her three kids inside. Gianna and Dinozzo had gotten married a mere three months after Jake's birth, and their oldest, Melanie, was only ten months younger than Jacob. She was a strikingly beautiful seventeen year old, with her mother's thick, dark hair and her father's bright hazel eyes. She had the voice of a siren, and had sung choir since she was eight.

Their son, Leo, was fifteen, and had the eyes of every girl in school- something he used to his advantage. He had his father's light hair and his mother's dark eyes, with a cocky grin that displayed his white teeth. From across the room, Mia caught sight of him and turned red, and Jenny smiled at her daughter's crush.

There was no chance she was dating a DiNozzo.

The third and final DiNozzo child was Violet. She was six years old, and hadn't been planned by her parents. A drunken escapade at Kate's wedding had resulted in their third pregnancy, and although she wasn't expected, they still loved her very much. She had thick brunette ringlets and large hazel eyes, and was currently missing her two front teeth.

"Hello DiNozzo family," Jenny said, bestowing smiles on all of them. A chorus of responses hit her, and then Melanie went off to talk with Jacob and Leah, Leo went to talk to Lucie and Mia, and Violet clung to her mother's leg.

"Is Jake really leaving in two weeks?" Gianna asked, stroking her daughter's hair as she talked to Jenny, while Tony went to talk with Tim.

"Yes. We're driving him up," Jenny said, sighing softly. "I feel like we only brought him home yesterday."

"The years have gone by fast," Gianna said, looking down when Violet pulled on her shirt. "What's up Vi?"

"Thirsty," Violet said, and Gianna said, swinging her up onto her hip.

"Drinks are in the kitchen," Jenny said, and Gianna smiled gratefully, walking away with her daughter.

The next family to arrive was the Oliver's; Landon and his wife Skyler brought their only child left at home, Celeste, who was sixteen. Sienna was going into her senior year at Colombia University, and Tanner was going to be a sophomore at RIT. Landon had recieved his own team a few years ago, and Jenny was proud of her former team member. He was taking big strides, and she knew he was good at his job. He and his wife were happy, and almost all their kids were done with high school.

The finally family was the Hayfner's; six years ago, Kate had married a FBI agent by the name of Keith Hayfner. He was nice, and a decent guy for working for the FBI. They tried for four years to have a baby, but eventually they'd learned that Kate wouldn't be able to conceive. So, they'd turned to adoption.

Both had been cleared, although they'd been asked if their work would be a problem, which they both assured wouldn't. Then, they'd met Lindsay. She'd been fifteen at the time, and she was incredibly sweet, thought shy.

And, she was almost completely deaf.

She'd been involved in a car accident with her parents that had killed them, and severely damaged her hearing. She could hear no sound on the left side, and only seventy five percent on her right side. She wore a hearing aid in the right side, and could sign expertly, as she'd been in the accident when she was only seven.

Kate and Keith had immediately wanted her, and they'd spent months learning how to sign from Abby. Now, two years later, signing was as natural as breathing for everyone in their extended family. Lindsay was shy, but she'd formed a special bond with both Abby, and Jethro.

She wore her light blonde hair in a short pixie cut, the strands spiky with gel most of the time, and the hairstyle displayed the scars from the crash proudly. When Kate and Keith had met her, she'd worn it long, to hide them. But gradually, as she grown to know and love them, she'd cut it shorter and shorter, until it was the length it was now. She had blue eyes that looked like the summer sky on a clear day, and her hands were thin and flexible, which made her a great piano player. She could feel the resonance from the notes, and she spent hours learning how to play hundreds of songs. She was the best player in the school, and thanks to her parents, she'd learned to overcome her stage fright.

"Hello Kate, Keith," Jenny said, before turning to sign to Lindsay. "Hello beautiful."

"Hi Red," Lindsay signed- she was the only one who called Jenny that, simply because of her hair, and it was simple to sign. Jenny grinned, squeezing the teenager's hand softly.

Turning, she looked at her family- some of them blood, most of them not. Her son wrapped his arm around his girlfriend, kissing her temple gently, while Mia held a conversation all by herself with Leo, her blue eyes shone as she made Leo laugh, and Jenny softened. Lucie was talking with Lindsay in sign, her movements animated and excited, while Lindsay listened in amusement.

"Boo."

She jumped slightly at the soft voice in her ear, but moved easily into her husband's embrace as his arms slipped around her. He pressed a kiss to the skin just below her ear, making her close her eyes and smile.

"Twenty one years," he said quietly, and she nodded, sighing.

"Can you believe we've been married over two decades?" she asked, her hands tightening over his momentarily.

"Sometimes it feels like less- sometimes it feels like more," he answered, and she nodded. "But I wouldn't change a minute of it."

"Neither would I," Jenny replied, turning and brushing her lips over his gently.

She thought back to that nightmare of so long ago- of losing him forever. But now, over seventeen years later, she didn't have that nightmare anymore.

Because she had everything she'd ever wanted.

-The End-


End file.
